Home Again, Home Again, JiggetyJig
by FirstYear
Summary: Sequel to Finding Home... Severus and Hermione continue with their struggles, only now with a growing household, to live and discover what they need. A few kids, a little angst, a little drama, a little humour and I hope a good read. Reviews welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**It is not necessary to read Finding Home first, but I strongly suggest it as some of the references may be confusing with out having done so.**

* * *

**Sequel to Finding Home**

**or**

**Home Again, Home Again, Jiggety-Jig.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Hermione sat on the floor cross-legged with Elaine. She took her daughter's gloved hands clapping them together and reciting rhymes. Elaine pulled her hands back and tucked them under her bum pouting and putting her chin on her chest.

"Elaine," Hermione tried again. "How about Pat-a-cake, Pat-a cake?"

Elaine shook her head and looked up through her lashes at her Mum. "No, teacup up."

"No, no more floating teacups," Hermione shook her head. "Pat-a -cake."

"No," Elaine's voice became load and urgent. "No pat-n-pat. Teacup."

Hermione sighed and stood up, putting her hands on her hips and looking down at the raven haired girl. She had been up for hours already and it was not yet noon. Hermione had a fleeting thought of sleeping in times and quiet days snuggled in a wing-backed chair with a favourite book.

"Elaine, how about we read that new book Grandma gave you? The book with Corduroy the bear?"

"No like Cor-roy, like teacup."

"When Daddy comes home for lunch you can drink from a teacup. How does that sound?"

"No, teacup now. Up." She raised her pink bunny and shook her arm. "Off."

"Oh no, we need to keep those on," Hermione squatted down to check the wrist strap. "Maybe Mr. Bunny wants to play with Mr. Dragon."

She pulled Elaine's other hand up from under her, exposing the purple dragon. Then taking both of the child's hands, she faced the heads of the puppets together.

Suddenly she was sprawled backwards on the floor groaning as she raised her head from the hardwood floor. Elaine laughed and clapped the dragon and bunny together, giggling at her mother. Hermione's hand went instinctively to her stomach, protecting too late the new life that grew there. She struggled to sit up and sat staring at the girl while she gasped for breath and winced in pain.

Elaine leaned forward falling onto her gloved hands and bringing her legs out from under her, she crawled over to Hermione.

"Mum ka-eye?" she put her hand to Hermione's cheek, and then climbed on her lap, leaning her head against her chest. "No ka-eye, K?"

"No, Mum not cry," she sighed. "Mum no ka-eye."

She wrapped her arms around the girl and buried her head in her hair fighting back tears.

"Daddy!" Elaine squealed as she clamoured off Hermione's lap and ran to the door where Severus stood hanging his cloak on the coat tree. "Mum ka-eye."

She lifted her arms up to him fully expecting him to scoop her up, surprised when he swept past her, hurrying to Hermione.

"What happened?" he scowled going down on one knee in front of her. He saw her hand over her stomach and a look of pain in her eyes. "Hermione? Talk to me."

"I think I am fine, just got the wind knocked out of me, that and a little bump to my head to say nothing about my ego."

He leaned forward, running his fingers through her hair. "You're bleeding."

He picked her up and carried her to the sofa before turning around expecting to find Elaine. Not seeing her he hurried to the front door knowing her penchant for sneaking outside, when a crash came from the kitchen.

He glanced at Hermione on his way to the next room and saw her lower her head into her hands. He scowled and turned, his robes billowing behind him as he hurried to the kitchen where he found Elaine sitting in the midst of broken china trying to still her sobs by thrusting her thumb in her mouth.

"Elaine! Don't move." He pulled his wand and rid the floor of the broken shards of teacups before walking over to her and squatting down to check for cuts.

"Bad teacups," he muttered in his attempt to mimic Hormone's scolding voice. He picked her up, slinging her on his hip to take her back out to the sitting room.

Hermione didn't look up as she heard him re-enter the sitting room. She only heard Elaine's scream of anguish as he transfigured the chair in to a large pen and warded her inside. Trying to stifle her own sobs she no-longer had the energy or the desire to berate him for his treatment of his daughter.

"Now, tell me what happened," he fumed at her.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. That's what's wrong," she spat at him. "I know she doesn't mean it but sometimes it seems she is out to get me."

Severus felt his lip twitch and fought hard not to show that he saw any amusement in the situation. Twice already, he had snuck back into their bed from the sofa where she had banished him for laughing at her.

"What was it this time?"

"She didn't want to play with her hand puppets. She wants to play with those damn teacups again."

"That my dear is no longer a problem." He sat down beside her and pulled her into his side. "I just cleaned up the last one."

"Great."

"Did you try the blocks Molly sent?"

"Oh yes, that worked," she rolled her eyes. "Why would she think that letting her use magic blocks was better than teacups?"

"What happened?" He raised his eyebrow and looked down at her.

"I don't think that window will take another repair spell, and I don't dare try with her around," Hermione looked at Elaine. "She tries to mimic every spell I use."

"How does she… I mean that's too bad," he tried to look disappointed.

"You have to stop encouraging her," Hermione lifted her head to him. "She knows what you are saying you know. Look at her! She hears you and she's already smiling knowing you aren't going to discipline her."

"I spoke to Minerva today. How would you like some help around here?"

"Help?" Hermione pulled away from him and sat up looking at him hopefully. "Can we afford it? I thought you said that until the potions began to sell we had to be careful."

"I said we could not afford foolish spending," he frowned at her. "We have more than enough for what we need. And yes we can afford it."

"Who? Did she know someone that would be willing?"

"Years ago my mother's family sent her elf to Hogwarts. Millie has been there ever since, and although I do not consider her mine, it seems she still considers me her's."

"I can't have an elf work here for … well, would she take pay?"

"No, she is rather traditional."

"Traditional you say." Hermione chewed her lip as she watched Elaine work on opening the pen.

"We can tell everyone she is wealthy and refuses pay to feed the poor."

Hermione turned to glare at him when she heard the click of the lock on the pen's door.

"She may not even stay." He said frowning at Elaine as she crawled out of the pen and up to him.

"I am worried about her talking early," she bit her lip. "One mispronounced word and we could lose every thing we have. Mum even said that the lights go out whenever she says not or knots."

"Knots? Well if she didn't tie her in the chair that would not have happened."

"Severus, we tie her in and we have magic."

"That's different."

"How?"

"She's ours, well at least yours."

"When can she start?" she asked doing her best to ignore him.

"She's hiding under the sink. I thought it prudent to bring her before she changes her mind or hears too much."

"My gods, now we are reduced to lying to an elf," Hermione wailed.

"Hermione, it is nothing parents have not been doing for ages. Look at the Weasleys, they managed to convince even the most astute that theirs were normal children," he frowned and bent over to pick up Elaine.

"Fine, call the elf out and lets get on with it," she sighed and put a hand to the back of her head.

"You are still bleeding," Severus walked over and pushed her head down examining the cut. "I need to get this looked at."

"It's fine…"

"No, that's my son you carry. I won't have you any more uncomfortable than you are, and I won't risk the baby," he handed Elaine to her. "I'll collect Millie from the cupboard. She can watch Elaine while I take you to St. Mungo's."

"Can we just go see Poppy? I hate St. Mungo's, they treat me … well, I just don't like them."

"They treat you like the wife of a Death Eater and a…"

"Stop it," she hissed. "I told you I don't want to hear that. It's changing, slowly, but it is."

"Millie!" he stood and shouted. "Come meet your new charge."

Hermione turned where she sat with Elaine on her lap and saw the elf peeking out of the kitchen. Her ears hung almost to the floor, her eyes large and moist.

"Oh, Mrs Snape. She is a beauty she is. Looks like her grandmother she does." She clasped her hands in front of her and sighed loudly. "A black haired beauty my little girl she was."

Severus frowned at the mention of his mother. "Millie, please meet Miss…"

"I knows Master," she took a tentative step closer. "Elaine she is, like my Eileen's name, only different."

"Millie? That's correct? Your name is Millie?" Hermione bit her lip seeing the elf nod. "We would prefer you to take pay…"

"No," Millie ran and hid behind the chair, peeking out at Severus. "Please Master?"

"I was saying," Hermione snarled. "We would prefer to pay you but the choice is yours. If you want to stay a slave that's up to you."

"Hermione." Severus said her name in warning. "Tread softly."

She put her hand to her head feeling the pain begin to grow. "Oh … fine. Let's just find her a place to stay."

"I like the cupboard. It is fine and big. The cupboard will be where I stay."

"No, we will think of something," she sighed.

"I always thought Potter was related to…" Severus began.

"Don't say it," she felt her lip twitch but nodded to Elaine. "You have to be careful. She tries to repeat everything she hears."

"Millie, Elaine is somewhat … active. She will need close attention and I trust you will not disappoint," Severus instructed.

"Active," Hermione stood up and handed her to her father. "That's polite."

"I will purchase a chifforobe for Elaine's room Millie. She will need extra attention at night," Severus pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand.

Hermione sat back down heavily, fighting to keep her eyes open. "Severus? I think you are right… I think…"

Severus put Elaine down on the floor and quickly crossed to Hermione going down on one knee in front of her as he had before. He pulled her head forward and forced it down to examine the bump. Picking her up in his arms, he became alarmed when she slumped against his chest offering no resistance.

"Millie," Severus stood up with his wife in his arms. "Watch your new charge, Mrs Snape requires medical attention."

"Yes Master, I do good job with little Miss."

"Millie," he paused at the floo, "she is … active. You can not leave her alone for a moment."

"I heard Master, Mrs Longbottom and Professor McGonagall talk of her. I will be good."

"Thank you Millie," he stepped into the floo as Millie grabbed a handful of powder and threw it at his feet. "St Mungo's"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Sequel to Finding Home**

**or**

**Home Again, Home Again, Jiggety-Jig.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"I do not beat my wife!" Severus thundered. "Now tell me what the bloody hell is going on here!"

"Sir, I'll tell you again that we are required to ask these questions. Anytime a witch comes in here over three times a month or five times in a …"

"Nonsense. Foolishness." He paced in front of the desk looking at the door to the examining room behind it. "I have never been asked before. What is going on? I demand an answer."

"Your name has been added to the list."

"What list?" he hissed.

"The marriage law couples. The Ministry has added those married in avoidance of the law to the list," the witch scowled at him.

Severus turned on his heel and glared at her. "You are telling me that these witches are still being subjected to their husband's beatings and nothing has been done?"

"We are trying," she looked up at him sadly. "Professor, I know you wouldn't … well not on purpose, but I have to ask. You don't understand what some of these witches live with."

"It has been years. Do you think me blind?" he sighed and sat opposite her at the desk, pulling the questionnaire in front of him. "No, no, no, yes, no, no and no."

She raised her eyebrow and pulled the parchment back, grinning at his yes to the fourth question.

"Of course I think of spanking her or locking her up. This is Hermione Granger we are talking about here."

"You can go back as soon as you let me see your hands," she smirked.

Pulling out her wand, she waited for him to offer up his hands to be tested. Seeing him frown at her, she stood up and waited until he did the same.

"I am sorry Professor. We modified the spell. It will only show blows you have delivered in the past twenty-four hours, and any … and unforgiveables cast in the past week. We do it to all … I am so sorry."

Severus thrust out his hands and waited until she had passed the wand over them before clenching them into fists. He remembered Hermione had said she did not like coming here and wondered what questions she had been asked.

"How long have the wives been on the list?"

"Oh, well… since the beginning I believe. I wasn't here then."

He pushed past her and drew the door to the examining room open, angrily glaring at the healer who stood next to Hermione's prone body on the bed.

"It was a nasty bump," she whispered, then put her finger to her lips and walked over to the window indicating that he should follow her.

"It's a clean cut, healed nicely. It was the swelling that was causing the problem," she shook her head and looked back at the bed. "The brain swelling is almost gone, thanks to your new potion, but they called me up from maternity just in case. It's much too early."

"Too early?" he looked back at the bed. "Of course it is too early."

"She almost lost it again Professor. We can do a lot but if it is under twenty seven weeks…well, I know the Muggles have their ways but we don't here. She can't keep this up, she isn't eating right, she isn't resting, and the accidents… well, her other healer is ready to call for an investigation."

Severus kept looking at his wife as she lay on the bed. _Again_, he heard the word and knew she had lied to him. _Again_, he heard over the blood that roared in his ears and signalled the surge of adrenalin he felt each time his anger engulfed him.

"I shall return shortly." He nodded curtly. "If she wakes before I return make sure she gets home safely."

"Professor… she will expect you when she…"

He turned on his heel, his robes fanning out behind him and strode to the door to yank it open and hurry from the room.

The Healer shook her head and walked back to the bed. _At least someone should be with her when she wakes_, she thought. She knew he would not return. She had seen too many of these arranged and mandated marriages to expect him to care what happened. She was used to uncaring husbands, yet she still expected better for this witch, this one more than most. The name Hermione Granger was one associated with the downfall of the Dark Lord and the healer knew she should be treated better. He should treat her better than this.

Severus stormed out of the hospital, straight into Muggle London. He ignored the strange looks and rolled eyes of the pedestrians who took him to be a rather old Goth. He was not ready to return home, not ready to give up this fight. Storming off to the ministry, his robes billowing behind him, he muttered under his breath about fool laws and uncaring bureaucrats.

Striding up to the phone booth at the visitor's entrance, he pressed his lips together and stepped into the cramped space wanting to pull his wand and destroy the contraption.

"Snape you arse! Severus Tobias Snape!" he shouted to the unseen voice that inquired who he was. "The same greasy git that saved your arse from Voldemort. Now hurry this damnable thing before you need a new one."

He felt the lurch as the floor dropped down, taking him with it. Taking several deep breaths and closing his eyes against the closeness, he tired to calm himself, knowing if he did not this would not go the way he wanted. He had learned to block his rage, to temper his madness, but today he was having a hard time getting himself under control and the dark trap that was the phone booth was not helping.

He stepped into the reception area to see Aurors running towards him and visitors stepping back, clearing a path ahead of him. He strode straight ahead, not stopping to check his wand in, or show identification.

"Professor! Here," Ronald Weasley was running behind the first Aurors, calling out as he came closer. "I was sent to collect you."

"You, Mr Weasley, are unable to collect your own thoughts." Severus continued on this path without stopping or even looking at the red headed wizard.

"Sir," he tried again. "The Minister awaits your arrival."

Severus stopped and turned on the unsuspecting wizard who now gulped in fear. "Awaits my arrival? Tell me Mr Weasley, do they give you a handbook of phases? The last time we met you could hardly string two coherent words together. Where is Percy?"

"Here sir," the older Weasley boy came up behind him. "I will be glad to accompany you. However, it must be understood that you will not be left unattended."

"Understood Mr. Weasley," he nodded at Percy but not before casting a sneer at Ronald. "I do not have time to waste."

Percy nodded curtly and began walking at a fast clip with Severus at his side.

"Tell me Mr. Weasley, I remember your work here from before, however I had heard you returned to Hogwarts. Have you also tired of that?"

"It is true I worked there for a while sir, but it came to my attention that I would perhaps be better here. More suited to the work you know."

"Suited too well at one time from what I heard. It is sometimes better to fail at what you do rather then excel in the wrong endeavour."

"Profess… Sir, many things have changed. Not all pure bloods were involved in the war, as you well know, and I still find a need to…to"

"To represent them Mr Weasley?"

"That, and on occasion to fight for their rights."

"It took you long enough," Severus said without malice. Then he stopped and turned to Percy, drilling him with his eyes. "Be sure not to lose your way again. The road back is much longer and not as straight."

Percy stopped and watched as Severus walked to the end of the hall and let himself into Kingsley's office. He lifted his chin to stop his tremble in reaction to Snape's short warning. He was confused but thought he had heard an acceptance just below the surface, high praise indeed from the dour wizard. Turning back, and walking just a little straighter, Percy waved off the Aurors that followed them, wondering at his own pride in the words of a wizard not oft respected.

"Well, I see practicing manners are not on the list of things to accomplish today," Kingsley smirked as Snape threw his door open unannounced. "I take it you scared off my receptionist again."

"She is taking a nap." He crossed over to the desk and sat heavily in the chair opposite the Minister.

"Ah yes, the nap. I do hope you gave her pleasant dreams this time. She was unable to function for a week last time you did this."

"You are still unmarried?"

Kingsley opened his mouth only to shut it quickly.

"She is rather attractive."

"Snape, so help me…"

"I have helped you," he felt his lip twitch. "She will be in a much better mood when she wakes. Unlike my own wife who lays in St. Mungo's."

"Hermione?" Kingsley leaned back in his chair suddenly serious. "The baby?"

"How does everyone know she is pregnant?" he raked his hand through his hair.

"Well, congratulations old man. That is quite a surprise," he smiled widely. "However, I meant the one you already have."

"Elaine is a little… oh bloody hell Kingsley, she is a monster," he sighed as he slumped back in his chair. "She has put her mother in the hospital so often they are accusing me of beating her."

Kingsley's laughter rang out loud and clear until he managed to control it under Severus' stern stare. "Sorry old man, but couldn't have happened to a better couple."

"I need to modify your receptionist's dream. I was much too generous with your attributes."

"Now, now. Tell me what you need. I am sure you are not here to complain about a little baby."

"That little baby could take out half your staff. Do not underestimate a Snape."

"Now, Severus," Kingsley chuckled. "What of Hermione?"

"My wife dislikes St. Mungo's. I fear that her dislike will stop her from seeking adequate medical care. Your policies are putting her and my son at risk."

"A boy? How nice… one more Snape to watch over. That should keep us busy in the future."

"I warn you…"

Kingsley raised his hand to stop Severus. "So, talk to me."

"This policy of yours, quizzing couples on their private lives has to stop. Hermione avoids seeking medical help. She will not tell me about it and … Kingsley, if Hermione has difficultly with this birth because of this someone will pay."

"If you are speaking of Hermione of course I will remove your names. Consider it done."

"You know her well?"

"I am sure she … no, I am not sure at all. She will resent special treatment."

"So, you can still think beyond your nose."

"Gods Severus, however do you two get along?"

"We don't."

"Didn't think so. We are working on getting laws passed, but this is a family issue Severus. The Wizengamot Charter of Rights is not easy to change. They are reluctant to impose any laws on the families."

"So the solution is to terrorize the wives? Good. And here I was getting lonesome for the old ways."

"We don't have the manpower and no-one is willing to work on their own time Severus. This would take a lot of time to change minds and get the votes needed to pass the law. As it stands now the bill does not even have enough support to be put up for vote."

Severus stood and glared at Kingsley. "Fine, but get her name off the list. I don't care if she is upset over special treatment or not. If she looses this baby because of your laws and policies this building will not be standing the next day."

Kingsley lowered his head and glared at Severus from under his brows. "Threats are threats Snape. You need to be careful of who hears you. There are still those who believe this world better served with you in Azkaban. In the meantime we will come up with a story she may swallow."

"If I lose them I will go gladly," he turned and strode out of the office, ignoring the sleeping witch.

Kingsley followed him and was about to close the door when he heard a soft moan from the desk in the outer office. Looking at the comely witch, he grinned and thought he may get a different response tonight when he invited her to dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

* * *

**Sequel to Finding Home **

**Home again, home again, jiggety-jig. **

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Severus apparated into the front hallway. He listened for the sound of movement from the house and closed his eyes in relief to hear Hermione's laugh from the next room.

"Daddy," Elaine squealed and ran to him, hitting his legs with enough force to knock him back.

"Careful," he chided her at the same time as he scooped her up. "How do you like Millie?"

"Millie do pat-n-pat," she frowned. "I want teacups."

"Sir?" Millie stood wringing her hands. "Mrs Snape back. She lies on sofa and won't eat."

"Here," he put Elaine down. "Entertain her."

He hung his robes on the hook by the door and took a deep breath before going into see his wife. He had left her at the hospital and now prepared himself for her onslaught.

"Severus Tobias Snape," she huffed when he walked in. "Whatever got into you?"

"I should have stayed, I know…"

"Arse, of course you needed to leave. I tried to tell you what it was like, but I didn't think they would have the nerve, the audacity to question you. If you had stayed it would have been worse, you would have just lost your temper again."

"Why did you never tell me about the … the questions?"

"Because it doesn't matter," she looked down at her lap. "I just couldn't tell you about … about before… with the baby and all."

"The healer said you almost lost the baby, almost lost it _again_." He knelt down in front of her and tipped her chin up, forcing her to look at him. "Tell me about this _again _she spoke of."

"I fell, it was nothing. Then the ladder I was using in the library… moved is all. Once the floo started up but then something went wrong and it dumped me outside on the pavement. Nothing big." She looked at him with eyes that pleaded with him not to question. "It will be better now, we have Millie. She can help me keep an eye on her. You know she hates the floo."

"Let's hope," he smirked.

"Hope? From your mouth I hear the word hope?"

"Mum, Mum," Elaine came running in the room, shoving her way in between her parents. Looking at her father, she opened her mouth and blew her magic out, sending him backwards to the ground so she could climb closer to her mother.

"Elaine!" Severus thundered. "Stop! Stop right where you are young lady!"

He pulled himself up and brushed of his trousers before turning back to Elaine who sat on Hermione's lap looking up at him with her thumb in her mouth.

"Explain!" he raged to innocent blank eyes fully expecting a response.

"Fat pig go jiggety-jig," she pulled her thumb out just long enough to give him his answer then tried to swallow it again.

"WHAT?" he stormed.

"Master, Master," Millie danced around his feet. "We play… we was playing."

Hermione turned Elaine around in her lap and smiled at her. Putting up her hands in Pat-a -Cake fashion she raised an eyebrow and waited.

Elaine's clear voice rang out, as her hand beat the tune on her mothers.

"To market, to market to buy a fat pig;Home again, home again, market, to market, to buy a fat hog;Home again, home again, jiggety-jog."

"My gods," Severus tuned and sat heavily in the chair on the far side of the room. "She's talking. Really talking. They are named Riddles for a reason, he may return now."

"Yes honey," Hermione kissed her daughter on the head, "but it is not nice to push Daddy on the floor."

"Hermione, this has to stop. If we cannot control her before her brother arrives, I don't know how we will survive."

"A new baby?" Millie's ears actually stood up as she smiled. "More babies? We will have more babies?"

Elaine looked at Hermione and scowled. "Me Daddy's baby."

"Yes sweets. However, Daddy can have another baby and still love you just the same. Mama too, and Gramma and Grampa…well, everyone."

"Millie, please," Severus nodded to Elaine and then waited until the elf had removed the child. "Now tell me what the healer said. Truthfully this time."

"She said everything is just fine. Just that he is a little small. Honestly! He is just the size he should be at this stage. I read about premature births and it seems there are far less here than in the Muggle world. It seems that the baby's own magic helps protect it. I have the books on the desk if you would care to check."

"She said again… keep talking."

"I told you, the fall, the floo…"

"This happened each time yet you said nothing?"

"It was nothing," she looked way from his stare and stood to go to the kitchen. "Anyway, its normal sometimes right? I mean it is…"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her into him. "The magic has not protected him. Is that what you are afraid to tell me?"

"I'm scared. Scared to say I," she turned her head into his chest and squeezed her eyes shut. "If I say I may lose him… if I say it out loud…"

"Then don't say it," he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "But know it for what it is, Hermione. Hiding it from me or ignoring it won't make everything go away. We need to face this, and you need to understand that not everything can be fixed."

"NO!" She brought up both hands and shoved him back.

"Hermione, please," he grabbed her hands and held her still. "Don't run from this. Not this time. If he is born healthy it is good enough."

"Will you still love him? Can you? Can you accept him?"

"Without magic? Is this what you have been hiding? That he does not have enough magic to protect himself? Do you think you are the only one that knows what this may mean?"

"It's just starting to really grow. Not a full person yet, there is still time. I read that some don't develop magic until well into the ninth month, just before birth. There are even cases where the child reaches seven, even eight year old before it shows."

"Say it," he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her tight enough that she could not lift her arms. "I will not say it does not sting, I will not pretend with you. Hermione, I can still accept that a son of mine… and yours … will not have magic."

"You're lying," she sniffed.

"Yes," he chuckled. "Feel better?"

"What if it's true?"

"Then I, Severus Tobias Snape will have a squib for a son."

"And?"

"And enjoy a child that does not terrorize even the Ministry."

"The Ministry?" she struggled free. "That's where you were?"

"You are changing the topic again."

"I heard you, but are you sure about the baby Severus? I can go to London and…"

"What are you asking me?" He stood back from her angrily. "Are you asking me if I want you to get rid of it?"

"I meant I could go away with him. I couldn't do that to the baby. Never! But if you don't want us I …" she could not finish her sentence before his mouth came down on hers. She felt tears sting her eyes as she held on to him.

"We have an agreement. Remember?" He whispered into her neck, afraid to look at her face. "If you leave, Elaine goes with you."

"Severus? Are you sure?"

"My dear," he stood back and smirked at her. "Since the night we married the only thing I have been sure of is that I had to licence the brooms. After that it all becomes a blur."

"Master? She wants tea cups but there are none to be found."

Hermione started giggling and turned to the kitchen. At the door, she stopped and turned back to him.

"Severus, I may have to hold you to this. I'll hold your feet to the fire and not let you back down. You understand this is for good."

"Madame," he swept his arm back in a mock bow. "I remember a child that set my feet on fire once already. Why would I expect her children to be different?"

"You prat. You knew?"

"I was not sure until now," he sniggered. "But since you so freely admit it, I may have to think of a punishment."

"What kind of punishment."

"St Mungo's has a list. I personally think I would enjoy number four."

"I won't ask," she turned back to the kitchen.

"Yes you will," he smirked. "There is nothing you don't need to know."

Hermione sat down and began to feed Elaine the dinner Millie had prepared for her. Feeling the elves disapproving eyes she looked down at her.

"She old enough to feed self," Mille crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"It is easier this way," Hermione sighed. "I spent the better part of the afternoon cleaning this room."

"Leave her." Severus was leaning against the doorframe. "Millie will feed her and put her to bed. If a mess is made she will clean it."

"Oh Sev…"

"No, you need your rest." He held up a piece of parchment. "Did you plan on showing me the instructions the Healer gave you?"

"In time," she turned back in her chair to Elaine. "Elaine, Millie is going to help you tonight. Won't that be fun?"

Elaine frowned at her and swivelled her neck around to find the elf. "Teacup?"

Millie levitated a plastic teacup up to Elaine's highchair, setting it carefully on the tray.

"Hermione, they will be fine. Come." He held out his hand to her waiting until she had taken it before turning and leading her to the bedroom.

"Now change and get into bed," he sat on the edge of the bed reading the parchment. He studied the sheet of instructions until be felt the bed sag behind him and felt her arm reach around his waist.

"Ah," he said as he turned to her and drawing up his legs, he laid next to her, pulling her to his side. "What do you have in mind?"

"I miss our afternoon practice sessions," she smiled feathering her fingers over his chest. "Here it is night time already and I feel ignored."

"Until you are rested, and I do not consider two hours at night and two hours in the afternoon rest, you will miss more than that."

"Ummm," she yawned and snuggled closer. "Just stay until I fall asleep then."

"I am going out for an hour or so. I have some work to finish."

"No, Severus it's late." She tried to sit up but he held her in place.

"I planned on eating and then returning to the lab Hermione, I've missed half a day's work."

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "Maybe with Millie now it will be easier for you."

"I am giving Millie the instructions Hermione. You didn't say you had lost weight, or that … no, now stop… nor did you tell me she wants you to take those potions."

"They are terribly expensive, even the ingredients would cost a house payment. I thought I could just eat better. She said they were for nutrition and when I looked them up it seemed nothing more than to replace…"

"If she thinks you need it you will have it. I told you we could afford whatever you need. And yes, the ingredients are expensive. However, it is an easy potion to brew. The second one that you failed to mention is to build up your magical energy. I take it she is still hopeful that the baby could deplete yours."

"I have been looking up some old potions," she raised her chin to look up at him. "There are some listed in your old texts that can increase a child's…"

"No." He sat up quickly and slid out of bed. "If the child has no magic he has none. Plain and simple. I will not have you using the dark arts to …"

"Dark?" she sat up holding the blanket to her chest. "Severus, they were in your own journals."

"Tell me the truth and do it now. Have you tried any of them?"

"No, of course not. But as I was going to say, some only help increase the birth weight. I wanted to run it past the Healer, and see what St. Mungo's has to offer."

"Can I believe you?"

"When have I ever lied to you?"

"When have you not?" He folded his arms and looked down at her.

"This is different, this is our child. I would never lie about that."

"You have lied about …"

"Fine," she got up on the knees in the middle of the bed. "So I did order some of the supplies. I have them in the cupboard but I would never use them, I mean really drink them without checking with you first."

Severus strode to the cupboard and threw open the door. "Where?"

"Top shelf," she sighed. "The hat box."

"Is this all of it?" He turned to her angrily.

"Yes," she hissed. "You have no right telling me that I cannot research without your permission."

"I don't give a fuck what you research. But when you put that child in danger I draw the line," he said through clenched teeth.

She sat back on her heels and glared at him. "Fine, go back to your lab. I need to rest anyway."

"If you thought they were safe why did you hide them? Answer me witch!"

He strode to the bed and grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, flipping her over to her back and leaning down close to her. "Answer me."

"Leave me alone," she twisted, trying to get away from him. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me," he said laying his forehead against hers. "Let's not do this again. If I leave here angry you know what will happen. What always happens?"

She smiled and reached her hand to his face, "You will sleep on the sofa until I forget to lock my door?"

"Answer me."

"I thought you would leave me if you knew. About the baby, I mean. I thought if you saw the potions she wanted me to take, you would know what was wrong with it and leave me," she whispered feeling her eyes sting.

He sighed and released her to stand up. "I hope this is your hormones talking because surely witch after all we have been through you know better."

"How was I to know? You never wanted a squib for a son."

"I never wanted a son, or a daughter, and least of all a wife yet here I am," he frowned at her. "If I can accept an arrogant, bushy haired, skinny, loud mouthed Gryffindor as a wife, a mere squib of a son would be a blessing."

"Do you mean it?" she asked and waited for his answer.

"Severus? Do you mean it?"

"I'm thinking," he smirked. "Let's see, I have said it at least three times this hour. Yes, I do believe I mean it."

"Then get your arse out of here," she grinned as she snuggled down to the pillow. "Go to work. Make money."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Sequel to Finding Home**

**or**

**Home Again, Home Again, Jiggety-Jig.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Severus had spent six months working on the potion that he now swept to the floor with flasks and beakers smashing onto the stone floor. Putting his palms on the workbench, he leaned forward, his head falling down between his shoulders. He was tired. He had worked long hours, seven days a week and now had nothing to show for it.

He thought of Minerva and the tremors that overcame her, making it impossible for her to hold even a modified quill. Needing to find a cure to put the beast that controlled her at bay and buy her more time with her dignity intact, he had spent every free moment working on the potion which now ran in rivulets to the drain.

Hearing the alarm from the front of the shop that signalled a customer, he sighed deeply as he pulled himself up and tugged his robes straight. He hoped that the customer would find what they needed and leave quickly as he was in no mood to play the role of shopkeeper. Although business was down due to his nearly empty shelves, he could not bring himself to give up his research in order to brew.

"Severus?" Hermione called from the front. "If it's a bad time I'll come back later."

"No," he walked to the front of the shop, "just stay out there."

"I take it something didn't go well," she frowned at him. "When you weren't home this morning I figured you were either mad about something again or had forgotten the time."

"It's nothing," he turned back to the lab. "Stay here until I clean up a spill."

He pulled his wand to cleanse the air of any gasses that had escaped and to rid the floor of all trace of potion and glass. Satisfied with his work he returned to the front where he found Hermione sitting on the windowsill.

"I meant to bring a chair up from the store room," he muttered.

"You are angry with me," she stated looking up at him frowning. "Spit it out. What now?"

"It is not safe for you to be here. I told you that," he sneered. "You shouldn't be around when I am brewing."

"I didn't go into your lab. I know better than that. Anyway, you should move your store room up here and brew below."

"Minerva's potion is a waste. I have to start over," he said flatly.

"Oh Severus, I am so sorry." She stood and went to him, laying her hand on his arm. "Is there anything I can do? Research?"

"Perhaps you could," he sighed. "I need information on the ingredients. I know I am on the right track but something is off. I am using the right plants, but perhaps the wrong parts, or the wrong techniques."

He pulled out a list and spread it on the counter. "Here, it clearly says Hibiscadelphus root. However, the root seems too fibrous, too hard to blend. There must be a mistake in the translation."

"Hibiscadelphus?" she pulled her brow together in concentration. "Where did you get it? Maui?"

"No, this comes from the old, parent stock," he ran his hand through his hair. "If I had the whole plant I could experiment with different parts."

"This part alone must cost more than…" she turned red and looked back to the parchment. "I am sorry Severus. It was just a comment. If it cost ten times what it does it would be worth it."

He stood up and looked down at the back of her head as she studied the parchment. He knew she was beginning to worry about their finances.

"Hermione, I told you we have enough for…"

"I know. For what we need. Severus I would spend my last Knut on her if I could, you know that. But the money is almost gone."

"Business has been slow."

"Slow? Look at the shelves. You need to restock them if you plan on staying open. Severus, listen to me. You left the ledger out, and I looked at it. I know how bad it is, but I can brew the simple potions. I can do them at home if you don't want me near your toxic ingredients, although most of them are benign."

"Perhaps the simple ones. But no sleeping potions, or pain relievers, and nothing with…"

"I know," she rolled her eyes. "I was thinking more along the lines of the ones that sell the quickest. Teething potions and maybe some potions for witches, you know hair potions and things like that. They sell well and have the highest mark up. I know it's not what you want in your shop, but … Severus… we need the money."

"I want a full list of ingredients before I agree." He folded his arms and scowled at her. "Some of them may be harmful in your condition."

"I am past that, very little can harm him now."

"Hermione?" He reached for her and pulled her to his chest. "You have seen the Healer again without telling me?"

"I didn't want to worry you. " She put her fingertips on his lips. "Please Severus, we are both just fine."

He pulled her fingers just far enough away to let him lean his head forward and kiss them.

"Elaine misses you," she said softly. "She wants her Daddy home."

"I know," he dropped her hand, walked back to the counter to pick up the parchment, refolded it and handed it to Hermione. "I have to do this. She does not have much time left. She will leave Hogwarts at the end of this term if I don't find something."

"Would that be so bad? Maybe she should quit. Maybe she should take some time for herself."

"It should be her choice, it should not be forced on her," he frowned.

"I was reading an article today," she placed the parchment in her pocket. "It was spouting a theory on the cross contamination of airborne potions."

Severus let out a snort of laughter. "Airborne potions indeed. The only thing an airborne potions can harm, are those that inhale them. They are too weak and are destroyed upon…"

"I know that, and you know that… I think you should write an article in rebuttal."

"No."

"You also need to hire help."

"No."

"Then I will come to watch the store while you brew. Just move the lab."

"No."

"Then we will have to move in with my parents in three months because that's when the money runs out."

Severus ran his hands through his hair and looked at her blankly. "I have my own vault, for the business."

"That's been gone for two months," she smiled and stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. "So tell me, who is having problems balancing their accounts now?"

"I have a payment due from St. Mungo's, has it been made?"

"St. Mungo's? No, I don't remember seeing one. Perhaps I should check with them. Do you have the invoice?"

He disappeared into the back room and rummaged around in his desk pulling out the billing and returning to Hermione.

"I will have my solicitor look into it. I don't want you involved."

"Why ever not? Do you think I am incapable of…?"

"Good gods witch stop. I do not plan on having your care compromised over this. It is only by Kingsley's grace that they do not drill you each time you go in. How do you think you would be treated if you go in fighting for payment?"

"You're kidding," she smirked. "Just when I think I understand the politics of this place something else comes up. So, pregnant witches should not be working?"

"As I said, I shall floo my solicitor," he frowned.

"Fine," she dug in her purse and pulled out a business card. "Floo them. This is that new employment service. They can send someone over just until this baby is born and then I can come in and help."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Yes, we can always make love in the bed that is on the same wall as my parents." She bit her lip to stifle her grin.

"Do they make a lot of noise?"

"Severus!"

"I'll take that as a no. Strange, I always thought like mother like daughter. I see I am proved wrong yet again."

Her face turned red as she pulled her robes tight to her and began to button them up against the cold. He smirked at how flustered she became. Here she was pregnant with their second child and she could still blush at the mention of going to bed with him and yelling out his name. He found he enjoyed watching her and suddenly wished he could close up early and follow her home for a sleep in.

"With that I am leaving," she muttered and headed for the door. "Try to make it for dinner tonight. Millie is getting impossible to control when you are late. She hates keeping your food hot and then you not eating."

He watched as she stepped out and closed the door behind her, then sighed as he read the business card he still held. _This was his punishment_, he thought. This is what he got for not paying closer attention to the details.

Severus flipped the open sign to closed and warded the shop against intruders. No paying customer had visited in three days so he did not worry about missing customers. He knew Hermione was right, but felt the hiring of an employee was an admission of failure. Pulling his cloak tight against the cold, he headed to the employment agency.

Holding the card in his hand, he kept looking at the address, unable to match it to the one's on the buildings. He frowned when it was obvious that he had passed it, and turned to retrace his footsteps. Looking up at the second story of a small corner building, he saw the sign he had missed the first time.

"Fuck," he muttered when he noticed the joke shop that rested on the lower floor. He walked around the corner hoping for an exterior door and praying that he did not have to enter through the shop below. Sighing, he found his luck was not with him that day and squared his shoulders as he pushed open the doors of ninety-three Diagon Alley, the Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes shop.

"Well, as I live and breathe," George grinned when he saw who walked in. "Is it really that cold out Professor?"

"Yes, hell has indeed frozen over Mr Weasley. May I send you there for a short vacation?"

"Umm, no thanks," George felt his grin slip, unsure if the dour Professor was joking. "So, what can I do for you?"

"You may direct me to ninety-three and a half. It appears that whoever designed this building had no foresight."

"Sure Professor, right at the back wall, up the stairs and to the left," he brightened. "Now, if you would like to take home a present for the little lady, I have some ideas."

"I do not think Hermione would care…"

"Hermione? Oh no," George laughed. "I meant the little lady, not the duck. Elaine, I meant Elaine."

"Duck?"

"I saw her waddle down the pavement earlier today. Looked just like a mother duck she did. Called out to her, but she kept going, must not have heard me." He swallowed hard watching Snape's face change. "Was going to say she looked lovely but figured you would hex me if I said that."

Snape stared at him without saying a word or moving so much as a finger.

"Okay then, maybe I should just shut up before I dig a deeper hole," he looked around nervously.

"That is quite alright Mr Weasley. I will be at hand to fill it once you step in."

"Would you tell her I asked after her? No? Alrighty… just step to the back and go right up."

George watched the professor stride to the back of the shop and disappear down the short hallway. He frowned and thought of Hermione. How she used to laugh and look forward to spending time at the Burrow. He shook his head and wondered how she put up with him, but knew that at one time it was all that she wanted. Turning back to the door as a customer walked in he thought of inviting her for tea.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Sequel to Finding Home**

**or**

**Home Again, Home Again, Jiggety-Jig.**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

At first, Severus was sceptical of the man the employment agency had sent him. He was unable to brew, he did not know the first thing about categorizing ingredients, nor did he have a grasp of the simplest process of potion making.

He could however sell. Hermione had managed to complete six cases of cosmetic potions along with simple potions for childhood ailments. Her work filled the entire east wall and she'd even managed to fill orders for the potions with a short shelf life. Herb had already sold the wall clear once, and she was brewing late into the night to fill it again.

Severus moved his lab down to the lower level, leaving the small room upstairs free to hold the stock that did not fit on the shelves. In less than two months the shop was again producing income. Even St Mungo's had contacted him, through his solicitor, and agreed to send someone from their purchasing department to collect and copy the invoices.

Severus sat at his workbench sorting out the invoices by date, and matching them to the ledger sheets Gringotts had copied, marking the missed payments in his famous red flourish that had adorned essays for years. He glanced at the clock as he finished, and casting a final look at the cauldron to ascertain its temperature, he returned upstairs.

"Herb!" he shouted for the shopkeeper. "These are to be given to the auditor from St. Mungo's. Make sure he signs for them."

"If I were you I would make him check them right here," Herb frowned and scratched his nose. "They will stall and find every excuse there is not to pay you right off. They may even want to look at your ledger."

"I do not have time for this, just…"

"Don't mean to tell you your business, just tell me to butt out if you don't want to hear it, but if you don't have a contract with…"

"Butt out."

"Nope, don't think I will. Ya see, St Mungo's is crafty. Ya need a contract that says payment on delivery, not on administration."

Severus looked at him scowling.

"Yup, used to work down there in billing I did. What they do is keep the potions on hand, but pay for them when they are used, so if the shelf life is six months after seven they don't owe you a Knut."

"Mr Duncan. I have sold to St. Mungo's for several years and in that time I have always found them forthright."

"No Snape, Hogwarts sold those potions. You worked for them didn't ya?"

"Yesss," he intoned.

"Welp, there ya be," Herb nodded his head. "Just get a contract. Your solicitor writes it, not them. They will examine the books, once a month they will. But they pay good with a contract."

Herb jerked his head to the door and smiled at the old hag that had walked in.

"Ah, Mrs Wishbone, how nice to see you! How is that son of yours doing? Boils again?"

Severus sneered and turned to return to the lower level when the bell sounded again, announcing a second customer. Glancing back over his shoulder he stopped and slowly turned to look at the tall, willowy, blond witch that stood just inside the door.

He walked back to the front of the shop clenching his jaw. "I thought that was you. I must say I am surprised you just happened to walk in here. Tell me Jennifer. What do you want?"

"Severus, it has been a long time," she purred as she sauntered over to him. "Imagine my surprise when I saw you needed an account representative to go over your books. I must say if it had been anyone else the answer would have been different."

"Indeed," he intoned.

"I usually don't take on such small accounts," she smiled as she swept past him to the back room. "My goodness, where do you hide your office? Oh, don't look so surprised. I told you I was looking for work, I'm with St. Mungo's payables office now."

Severus turned with a flurry of swirling robes, heading angrily for the stairs. He had not spoken to her since before Draco's death, and was not sure he could do so now without losing his temper. He started down the stairs hearing her footfalls behind him. He was irritated she was here and choked back his desire to send her packing.

"Lumos!" he waved his wand, strode to his desk yanking open the drawer, and tossed the ledger on the top, then threw down the invoices on top of it. "If you need anything else ask. Do not, I repeat, do not look for it yourself."

"Severus," she closed the door to the short hall that opened onto his workroom. "I don't really have to see anything. I just took this account to give me an excuse to see you."

"Do tell," he intoned. "And, why would that be?"

"I find it lonely living in the Alley. With Rachel gone and our friends mostly dead or gone since the war… well, it just seems empty here," she sighed and walked to the desk where she sat picking up his ledger only to turn it over and face him. "I heard that you were still married to that little student of yours. I thought perhaps I could be a … just call it a diversion."

"I have no need for a diversion as you put it. I have need for my accounts with the hospital to be brought up to date."

"Oh Severus," she smiled and walked to him, placing her hand on his arm. "I am sure it gets tiresome trying to hold a conversation with a child. Let me take you to dinner. My treat."

"I will ask Mrs Snape when she can make it," he scowled at her.

"Hardly," she laughed. "I don't think I want her around when I invite you in for a drink after we eat."

"In that you are correct. I don't think you would want to be near her if you were to ask that. Of course, she may give you the diversion you seek," smirking he pulled his arm from her and opened the door. "I expect payment in three days. I am sure you will have no problem. Now leave."

She sighed heavily, "Girls have to try."

"You are not a girl. You have not been a girl for some time."

"I will keep trying Severus. You'll see, we have to stick together. We have a history, you know what I mean?"

"The only history we have together is not one I wish to revisit, it is time you left."

They both turned to the sound of footfalls on the steps and saw Hermione as she descended. At the bottom of the steps she paused, then walked to Severus, taking his arm and smiling at Jennifer.

"Well, you must be the account auditor that St. Mungo's was sending over. Did you find everything in order?" Hermione smiled then frowned at her. "Have we met before?"

"Well, yes," Jennifer raised her eyebrow. "You caught me once in the Professors bedchamber. Now, here I am again alone with him it would seem."

"It was you that encouraged Draco to…"

"Jennifer was just leaving," Severus cut her off, not wanting to have a conversation about Draco, still unable to feel comfortable discussing what had happened.

"Yes, so good to see you again Mrs Snape," she reached out to shake hands. "I hope to become a close friend of your husband's. We have need of a great many potions that I am sure he can supply for us."

Hermione felt the muscles under Severus's sleeve grow taut and hard. Knowing that he was becoming angry she tightened her grip on him and worried her lip, wondering what had happened.

"Good day Herm… Mrs Snape," Jennifer smiled. "Since yours is a marriage of convenience would it be out of line to ask who the proud father is?"

Hermione felt her stomach fall and her face flame red as she sputtered to find words. Severus put his arm across her, blocking her from Jennifer as he stepped forward and angrily pushed her behind him glowering at Jennifer's snigger.

"Leave before you regret it, for I will not," he hissed as his right hand slipped into his pocket lightly fingering his wand.

"Gladly Severus," she started up the stairs before turning and looking down at him. "It is nothing the entire Alley isn't discussing you know. Why just the other day she was having lunch with that Weasley from the joke shop, maybe you should ask him."

"You damned hateful old…"

"Hermione!" he turned and scowled at her. "Go into my lab. I will take care of this."

"Don't bother," Jennifer said, turning back to go up the stairs. "Just don't be surprised when it is born. You have been warned."

He raised his wand too late, his spell only aiding the back of the door to slam shut harder. Turning to the lab, he saw Hermione standing just inside the door glaring at him.

"Hermione, don't pay attention to her, she…"

"Her? You think I give a fuck about that piece of tail?" she asked with tears welling in her eyes. "You stopped me, you actually told me to shut up and to leave her alone. How dare you?"

"Hermione," he tried with more patience this time. "I don't want you upset, I don't want you involved with her. Surely you do not think I would believe her?"

"No," she lowered her head and folded her arms pouting. "Its just … just I don't like her."

"I can honestly say I think it is mutual," he sniggered and walked over to her. "She finds you, or should I say us, an unpleasant surprise. Now tell me what brings you here today?"

She dug in her pocket and brought out a piece of parchment that she handed to him worrying her bottom lip. "It's the potion. I want to try it but I promised I would show it to you first."

"Does it matter that much to you?"

"No," she placed one hand on her belly and the other on his cheek. "In this world it would be so hard on him. I've given it a lot of thought and to raise him here without magic would make him feel … left out."

"You were going to say something else. Freak?" He lifted her chin and leaned down to peer in her eyes. "Isn't that what all of us Muggle born were called?"

"We could move into Muggle London. That way we could have the best of both worlds."

"What of Elaine? Do you want her treated…?"

"Of course not, that's what makes this so bloody hard."

"We don't even know for sure yet. Wait and see, all this worry may be for naught."

"Is this more hope I hear?" she grinned at him "Maybe I should use your good mood to ask you to look at that potion right away."

He took the parchment to the desk and spread out the sheet. Reading the ingredients, he glanced back at her before returning to the instructions for brewing.

"Where did you find this?" he asked without lifting his eyes from the parchment.

"At Hogwarts. It was in the restricted section, but only because the book itself had a spell on it, none of the contents looked harmful."

"Let me make a test batch of it. It is old, but without knowing the Master that developed it, I do not trust it Hermione. It could be a ruse. Something to take the magic away, something to deplete the minerals in your system, not replenish them."

"What makes you think that?" she peered over his shoulder at the parchment. "I did the math and computed the contents in relationship to each other and it all seems in order?"

"It's not a medical potion, not the order that these ingredients are added. When was the book published?"

"Late in the 1800's. Around 1889 I think."

"This type of brewing belongs in the 1650's Hermione. Something does not fit," he lifted his head and turned to her. "Promise not to use it until I am sure."

She continued to look at the parchment and worry her lip as she nodded her promise to him.

"I told Millie I would hurry back," she stepped back from the desk and started to adjust her robes to ward off the cold. "She said if I didn't she is going to tie Elaine up and hang her from a hook in the broom closet."

"Good idea," he grinned. "I am surprised you never thought of it."

"That's the problem," she headed for the door. "It was my idea."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

* * *

**Sequel to Finding Home **

**or **

**Home Again, Home Again, Jiggety-Jig. **

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Yous dare?" Elaine used both index fingers, one pulling down the lower part of the eye as the other pushed up the lid. She was sitting on Hermione's belly leaning down and peering into her face. "Morn Mum."

"Morning Button, how about scooting off your brother?" she groaned at the weight Elaine added to her already sore back.

Elaine scrambled down the bed, kneeled next to Hermione and knocked on her stomach as if expecting a door to open.

"Morn," she giggled and looked up at her Mum. "He up?"

"I imagine so Button. It is rather hard sleeping through being sat on." She rolled to her side before sitting up. She no longer had a bendable waist and found little things hard to do. Severus' side of the bed was still empty. She did not remember him coming to bed last night and since his pillow did not wear his imprint, she knew that he'd either stayed in the shop all night or had taken up residence on the sofa.

"Is Daddy in the kitchen?"

"Yea-up!" Elaine slid off the bed on her stomach and began running as soon as her feet hit the floor leaving Hermione to slip on her robe and pad after her.

She saw blankets and pillows still on the sofa and frowned not understanding why he preferred the sofa to their bed. Putting on a false smile, she entered the room where she could hear him giving Millie a reprimand for allowing Elaine to levitate the toast to the table.

"You tell her," he snarled at Hermione. "She doesn't see the danger."

"She's your elf," she complained. "Fine. Millie, once the baby comes we do not want her doing magic near it. She can't control herself yet, and you know how she gets. Good enough Severus?"

Millie swayed from side to side, clasping her hands behind her back and nodded solemnly. Severus looked at Hermione with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, he knew by now that Millie would do as she pleased.

"I tried to wait up for you but my bodyguard over there made me go to bed," Hermione sat down at the table and reached for the teapot. "I didn't hear you come in."

"It was late. I didn't want to disturb you." He stood, taking his cup to the sink. "I have to leave early. We have supplies to unpack this morning."

Hermione watched his back as he stood at the sink rinsing his cup. She could see the tension in the way he carried himself, the way he hunched his shoulders and held his head. She jerked her head toward Elaine, signalling Millie to remove her, and then waiting until they'd left, leaned back in her chair holding her tea in both hands.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or are we just going to stop talking again?"

"Nothing is wrong," he muttered, turning to look down at her.

"You slept on the sofa."

"I didn't want to disturb you. You don't sleep as it is."

She stood and slowly placed her cup on the table. Not looking at him, she began to clear the table of the breakfast dishes.

"I see," she said softly. "You stay away all day and half the night, you don't see your daughter any more and I am supposed to believe that you are so concerned about me that you won't come to bed."

"Don't do this. It's too early to fight again." He strode to the front hallway and put his robes on, only to find her watching him when he looked up.

"We aren't fighting. Or are we Severus? I don't even know what is wrong half the time."

"Let's see," he sneered. "The shop is still behind because St. Mungo's has yet to release my payment, Minerva is worsening, I can no longer find the ingredients for my own potion and you don't seem to be taking care of that child you carry. Does that sum it up for you?"

"How long since you have taken your potion?"

"Two months now." He finished buttoning his robes and turned to the door to leave.

"Oh no you don't. You don't just drop that out there and then leave. What do you mean two months? You can't go two weeks without it. Poppy said that you…"

"Then tell Poppy to find what I need. Hermione, I just have to get this done while I can. I should have a couple more weeks in which I am able to brew, then…"

"You arse! You damned arse!" She hurried to him and pulled his arm back to make him face her. "What do you think will happen then? You will be moaning around here and be back on that walking stick, that's what."

"Hermione, it is nothing I can help," he sighed. "Poppy cannot get the potion any longer, and I cannot brew what I don't have."

"So you sleep on the sofa so that I won't see the tremors? So I won't know that damned curse still bothers you?" She glared at him. "You would rather have me think you don't want me any more? It's been three weeks since you have even touched me. What do you expect me to think?"

"I expect you to think about the baby, and Elaine, and this damned house. I expect you to leave me alone and let me do what I have to do," he snarled.

She remained silent as he opened the door and stepped outside. She swallowed hard, bidding her tears to stay behind her eyes and to not let Elaine see her cry. Going back in the kitchen she started to wash the dishes Muggle style and after breaking a glass and one of her favourite plates she picked up the whole stack and smashed them to the floor. She stared at the floor and thought to hell with it. Leave it for Millie to clean.

She calmly walked to her bedroom throwing open the closet and trying to find something that still fitted. Grabbing her wand from the table by the bed, she transfigured a pair of maternity jeans and a loose bulky jumper, which she pulled on letting it fall over her bulging stomach. Blinking back tears, she put on a Muggle sweatshirt jacket, pulled up the hood and headed for the floo. _Damn him_, she thought, _damn him to hell and back_.

After floo-ing to the Leaky Cauldron, she stepped out to Muggle London and hurried toward the taxi stand bound to see her parents. _Shite_, she thought as she suddenly stopped and thrust her hands into her pockets hoping to find a few coins if nothing else. She sighed, as she remembered not picking up her wallet, her wand, or even her purse as she rushed out of the house. Turning back to the Leaky Cauldron, she returned to the floo, but decided at the last moment to have Tom move the bricks to allow her into the Alley.

She enjoyed the early morning quiet of the streets and spent some time window-shopping. The newest model of the Firebolt proudly sat on display. She leaned her forehead on the glass remembering how Harry and Ronald would spend the whole day in this very spot if she did not drag them away. She stood up and looked at the reflection in the glass letting her hand push back her hood.

"Pushing a little hey? Baby won't be ready for that for some time." she spun around to see George standing behind her grinning. "It was always my Dad that bought the new baby something they couldn't use for years never Mum."

"What did he buy you?" she smiled at him.

"A Guitar," he gave her that lopsided grin of his and shrugged his shoulders. "We used the strings to make a bow. Worked real good till Mum caught Fred putting nocks in the kitchen knives for arrows."

"I hate to ask, what did Fred get?"

"Muggle keyboard. No triceity thing so we couldn't use it. Made a slingshot though, used the keys for shot and got rid of the gnomes for a whole summer," he laughed.

"What have you been up to?" Hermione linked her arm in his and they began walking together.

"Going to take the plunge," he said seriously. "Been thinking about it a while now and guess it is time to have a Weasley style wedding…"

"What?" she stopped walking and smiled up at him. "Who? Where did you meet her? When? Am I invited?"

"Whoa there girl." He grabbed her arm and pulled her along. "Angelina Johnson finally said yes."

"Angelina? My goodness it's been a long time since I heard that name," she sighed and shook her head. "The only thing I really remember about her was she used to …. Ummm, never mind."

"You were going to say that she and Fred…"

"No, I was going to say that I overheard her going on and on about the "wrong one" asking her to the dance that time he asked her, but that she had said yes anyway," she grinned at him. "I am so happy for you George. What does your Mum think?"

"She thinks it's about time she does."

They stopped in front of his shop and as he dug in his pocket for his key. "Where are you off to so early?"

"Thought I'd visit Mum for a while but forgot to stop at Gringotts and get taxi fare," she said sheepishly. "I still have a while before they open."

"You need to floo?"

"No, they will be on their way to their office. I figured I'd just show up there."

"Wait a minute. I should have a few pounds put back." He entered the shop and dug around in the drawer under the cash register. "Here it is. I try to keep a few on hand, in case one of the Muggle parents comes in. To make change you know. Should be enough."

He walked back, handed her the money, and waited until she tucked it in her pocket.

"Thanks George. I'll return it later today."

"Going without Elaine?" he frowned at her. "So what's up Hermione? You look like shite."

"You do know how to turn a ladies head," she snorted as she opened the door to return to the pavement. "Bet Angelina loves how you talk to her with compliments like that."

George winked at her and reached out to put his hand on her stomach. "If she looks half as good as you do right now I will be a happy man. So what does Snape think?"

"He seems happy enough when he isn't worried about things," she sighed. "Gods George, between the shop and … he can't get supplies he needs for a potion he takes. If he doesn't find it soon he is going to be like he was right after the war."

"I am sorry Hermione. Truly. You know I have never been a Snape fan but I'd hate to see that." He reached up to cup her cheek. "Listen, I have a couple of connections in Germany, sort of not the right sort of people. Give me the list and I'll make some inquiries."

"I don't know how to thank you," she whispered, her eyes becoming moist. "He has been unbearable. I don't know if it is the potion or the shop or…. or me."

"Just get me the list," he frowned at her. "No promises, but we can try."

She nodded and headed toward their shop. She knew Severus would not want help from a Weasley but didn't see any other option. Surely if he could not get his hands on the ingredients he needed, he had already exhausted his contacts here and in Knockturn Ally.

The shop was unlocked when she entered, and looking up she smiled knowing that he had silenced the bell until Herb arrived. She peeked into the storeroom in the back and not finding him, she started down the stairs.

Hermione found him leaning with his back against the wall. His long legs stretched out with ankles crossed, lowering his head to hear what Jennifer was saying as she stood close to him speaking softly.

He turned his head to look at her, immediately standing away from the wall and walking over to her.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed angrily.

"I… I just wanted to see you," she said seeing Jennifer smirk and toss her hair back. "Severus?"

"I have asked you not to come here," he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the outside door. "It's not safe, or do you not care?"

"I knew it would be early enough that you wouldn't be brewing," she tried to pull her arm away but his vice like grip held her firm. "What is she doing here?"

"Who? Jennifer? Good Merlin, not now," he yanked open the door and waked through first, pulling her into the fresh air behind him. "Hermione, I cannot have you walking in here anytime you want. I insist you either make prior arrangements or stay away."

"I need an appointment to visit my husband?" She watched him fold his arms and glare at her.

"I just wanted to tell you I am sorry we argued, I was close by and thought… are you going to make it home for dinner tonight?"

"It could have waited," he ran his hand through his hair. "Hermione. Why are you really here?"

"I wanted a list of the ingredients in your potion, I may be able …"

"No," he cut her off. "I want you to go home and stay out of it. You should be in bed. What did the healer say?"

"She said I am fine, that a little exercise would be good for me."

"What else is wrong?" He leaned back against the brick wall. "I don't think you just happened to come by today."

"Nothing. Just… her. What is she doing here again?"

"Her?" he raised his eyebrow and smirked at her. "You are jealous. I trust it is a hormonal thing since I have never solicited a feeling of jealousy in a witch before."

"I don't understand why she is around," Hermione folded her arms and frowned at him. "I don't like her. I don't like the way she hangs all over you and I don't like the way she treats me."

"Forgive me if I do not understand the rules here. She is not hanging all over me as you so vulgarly put it, nor is it my choice that she is here. She works for St. Mungo's."

"She is not what you think Severus, she is up to something."

"You are acting irrational Hermione."

"She wants me to…. well, just now the way she acted… she wants me to see her with you."

"Isn't it better that she does? If you have some false feeling of jealousy would you rather not know when she is here?" He scowled at her not understanding. "She works in St Mungo's purchasing department, it is not unusual for me to see her, nor do I expect you to attach some meaning to it."

"You seemed rather pleased…"

"Stop," he spat. "I say nothing when you see Potter. I say nothing when you spend time with that Weasley in his joke shop and I do not expect you to act like this when I see someone I conduct business with."

"They are my friends," she reddened as she looked down at the ground. "You once said I should spend more time with them."

"What did the healer say? The truth this time," he asked, his tone softening. "It's been three days since you went without telling me."

"I'm fine, but she said the baby is still a little small. I told her I was worried that it doesn't move as much as Elaine did," she looked up at him tearfully. "She kept passing her wand over me and then said not to worry. She said that it happens sometimes, but she didn't say what. Only that _you_should contact her."

"You should be used to the Healers in that place by now," he smirked at her.

"I will never get used to the condescending tone they use, it's not fair. I'm the one that gets to carry this around for nine months."

"I will stop in before coming home and check the results myself. Will that make you happy?"

"No."

"No?"

"Send her away, and then I'll be happy."

"Hermione," his voice was low and warning.

"Fine then! Go back to the whore. Spend your time with her," she spat. "See if I care."

"Hermione, don't," he pulled her to him roughly. "You do care or you wouldn't be here and I would not be standing on a public pavement arguing with a pregnant witch if I wished to spend time with her. Do not do this. Just go home and get in bed. Rest."

She pulled away from him and wiped at her eyes, attempting to smile thinly.

"Fine. Just don't disappoint Elaine again. I am getting tired of coming up with excuses why Daddy isn't home."

Severus watched her walk away until she turned the corner and he could no longer see her before going back into the shop.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Sequel to Finding Home**

**or**

**Home Again, Home Again, Jiggety-Jig.**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Hermione hurried back to the Leaky Cauldron and once again set out to Muggle London. Her chest hurt and her throat felt like a balloon that was about to explode although she kept swallowing to get rid of the obstruction and sought to even out her breathing. She kept seeing the smirk on Jennifer's face and the way that Severus had bent to put his head closer to her mouth as she had whispered to him. Fuck, she thought. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck.

She blinked her eyes several times to stop the tears that stung her lids and headed down to the taxi rank. Opening the door to the first in line, she slid onto the back seat and gave the address.

"Sorry Missy, roads around Paddington are shut down, bomb scare again. Want to get as close as you can or what?"

"Yes," she leaned forward to hear him better. "It's this side of the station. I can walk the rest of the way"

"Nothing to worry about I'm sure. Shut down three times last week it was," he shook his head sadly. "Crazy times we live in Missy, crazy times."

Hermione leaned back and watched the Cauldron slide past her window as the taxi picked up speed. Feeling her concerns and worries slip away, she leaned her head against the side window and watched the pavement as it moved beside the car. She smiled as she remembered being a child, riding in the back of her father's car doing the same.

Looking up as the taxi slowed, she saw Trafalgar Square and the pigeons flocking around the last of the summer tourists. How her parents hated the summer in London, full of stale air, heat and traffic. She wondered if the bookshops she used to visit were still in the side streets and on impulse reached up and pounded on the glass separating her from the driver.

"Here," she said in a rush. "Let me out here. I will get the rest of the way myself."

"You sure Missy?" He manoeuvred to the curb and stopped to let her out.

"Yes," she laughed as she shoved the fare plus hefty tip at him. "I grew up around here, I am fine."

"Okay then," he said sheepishly. "Don't look like you're from around here."

"I've been gone a while," she said as she stepped out. "Thanks."

After the taxi pulled away, she hurried toward the square, crossing it amidst the birds and made a left on the closest side street. A sharp pain caught her by surprise, making it impossible to suck air into her lungs and sending radiating cramps clear around to her back. Resting her hand against the building next to her, she took a breath feeling the pain gradually subside. Her free hand held her belly, as she looked down the street suddenly unsure of what to do.

She didn't think she was in labour. It was still too early by more than a month, yet the pain resembled the labour she had experienced with Elaine. Straightening up unsteadily she put her hand on the small of her back searching for her wand in her waistband ready to send a patronus to Severus. Then she saw it in her mind as she had tossed it to the bed after transfiguring her clothes that morning.

Leaning back against the building she thought furiously of what to do. She knew there was no way she could walk to St. Mungo's and could not very well step into a Muggle taxi and expect them to find it. Diagon was by far closer, but still too far to walk and no taxi was in sight. She clenched her teeth as another contraction washed over her, sagging slightly and gasping at the suddenness.

"Mame?" an elderly man stopped in front of her. "Looks like you could use a little help."

"Please, could you just make a phone call for me? My parents own Granger's Dental Practice, it's in Kensington," she grimaced and squeezed her eyes shut. "Please just tell them I am here."

"You stay right here honey, there's a booth right on the next corner. Just you sit down if you need to."

"Thank you, it's too early. I am sure it's just…." She leaned forward as another pain hit her and she felt something warm and wet run down her legs. "Oh gods, please hurry."

He took off his jacket and dropped it on the ground, then lowered her onto it before taking off at a slow run to the next corner. Hermione felt tears sting her eyes. She thought of Severus and how angry they had been with one another. She wanted him now. She concentrated on breathing and rubbed small circles on her stomach, waiting for the man to return.

"No answer," the elderly man said huffing back. "One of those answering machines picked up and said closed until next week due to a vacation. Honey, I called an ambulance. This baby isn't going to wait. Is there anyone else I can call?"

"Their home number. It's in the book," she reached for his hand. "Please, I have to wait for them, you don't understand."

"Honey, I understand you need help and…" he stopped as he saw her lean forward again and squeeze her eyes closed. "Another one?"

She nodded as she panted waiting for the pain to pass.

"Honey, my wife had five, and I can tell you this one isn't waiting. Now you just don't worry. They will bring you a phone at the hospital and take care of you just fine."

"No," she struggled to her feet. "I have to get back, please…. I can't stay here. I have to…"

"Here they come. Can you hear them?"

"Please, no. I have to go. I can't have him here. I have to get back, it's too dangerous," she pleaded with him. "A taxi, if you can just get me a ….oh my gods…"

He caught her as she doubled over and fell into him. Waving to the ambulance that had just turned the corner he was relieved to hand his newly found charge over to the paramedics.

Hermione was lifted and found herself strapped flat onto a gurney. They slid her into the ambulance as another contraction hit her and she felt the urge to push. Her jeans and trainers were cut off as a contraction that seemed to last forever took her breath, leaving her panting, taking shallow breaths and raising up on her elbows to bear down.

"NO!" the paramedic's voice came to her in a haze. "Don't push. Not yet."

"I have to," she grunted, sweat pouring off her. "He's ready."

"No." He looked up at her face and smiled. "Honey, I know it's hard but just hold off. He is in the wrong position. That's why it went so fast. You just hold off pushing."

Cautious about what he might hear the paramedic thumbed the volume dial down on the side of the handheld device as he ran a jelly covered probe over her belly searching for the baby's heartbeat, hiding his frown as best he could when he found it and the display read 185.

Catching his colleague's eye in the rear view mirror, he nodded, "St Mary's in Paddington, make it fast. We have a problem here."

He slipped a pressure cuff on her arm, fixing the stethoscope into his ears with one hand as he felt for the pulse point with the other. Watching closely he looked at her face trying to judge her pain. He then pumped up the cuff and listened carefully not taking his eye off the mercury indicator.

"What's your name honey?"

"I am not your honey," she spat.

"Any allergies?"

"Strawberries," she winced as she felt the next contraction hit her.

"Is this your first?"

She shook her head furiously and pushed him away from her. "I've got to go home. I won't have it here, if I can't push I need to go home."

"Not right now," he chuckled. "We need you to help us here, do you understand?"

She concentrated on breathing, puffing out air with her cheeks full, glaring at him.

"Alright luv, listen to what I am telling you. This baby wants out and it wants out now, but it can't make it without some help. You need to work with me here. Okay?"

Hearing no response and closely watching her reactions, he kept going.

"The baby isn't doing so well right now and we need to get you to the folks that can help. We are taking you to St. Mary's, they know we are on the way and will be waiting. Do you understand?"

She nodded suddenly fearful and tried to sit up.

"Good, now I have some questions I need answered before we get there. Can you help me?"

"I want to go home," she cried, "let me go home. I don't want to have it here."

"I don't think that's an option."

"My healer says there are things they can do, things that you can't."

"Your midwife?"

"Fuck your midwife you idiot, I want my healer," she snarled.

The paramedic frowned, "You don't have a midwife? Who have you been seeing?"

"My healer, and my husband take care of me," she squeezed her eyes shut as yet another contraction gripped her and the ambulance pulled out into traffic. "You arse! Take me home."

.

.

.

.

Severus arrived home in time for dinner. Elaine heard the front door and came running at him throwing herself into his legs and demanding he pick her up.

"Elaine," he frowned and picked her up. "You should not run in the house."

"Run, trot, run," she giggled. "_To market, to market, a gallop a trot."_

"I see you and your Mum have been playing more pat-a-cake." He put her back on the floor while he hung up his robes on the hook.

"Go tell Mum that Daddy is home."

"Mum _to market, to market, she go gallop a trot_."

"Mum's at the market?" he scowled down at her. "Millie!"

"Yes Master?"

"Elaine is under the impression that her mother is at the market."

"She left this morning Master," Millie looked at the floor nervously kicking her toes into the hard wooden planks of flooring.

"The markets are closed."

"Yes Master," Mille looked anxiously at Elaine.

Waving her spindly hand, Millie transfigured a pen, not unlike the one Severus had used on Elaine in the past, and levitated it over her head. Jerking her head to the bedroom she indicated for Severus to follow her.

"On the bed sir," Millie looked at him with large eyes. "She left her wand."

Severus looked at the wand narrowing his eyes then walked to the closet and threw the doors open. Seeing nothing that he could discern missing he scowled.

"Did she pack anything?" He tried to keep his voice flat as he replayed their earlier conversation in his mind.

"No sirs," Millie twisted her fingers into the pillowcase she wore. "She left early sir, she not come back. Not all day."

Severus clenched his fists and fought to hold his temper. She had been gone all day with not a word, no worry about her daughter and no thought as to resting in bed as he had told her. His meeting with the healer had not gone well and now he was furious with her.

"Surely she said something as to her whereabouts." He glowered down at the small creature. "Surely you knew she was leaving, she must have said something."

"She was mad Master, she smashed plates and left in a hurry, wearing Muggle clothes," Millie stepped back, gulping down her fear, her eyes growing large.

Severus felt his stomach fall. He sat down heavily on the side of the bed and continued to sweep the room with his eyes. She must have left some note, some message. Even in anger, he knew she would want to have the last word. He again replayed their conversation in his mind and saw her eyes flash when she told him to return to his whore, that she no longer cared, and then she had walked away.

"Daddy?" Elaine peeked around the doorframe. "Daddy? You eat home? No go away, okay?"

Severus looked at her and saw Hermione looking at him open and unable to hide her feelings. He saw her smirk and wide smile, her liquid eyes and the way she would chew on her lip when she was worried.

"Daddy?" Elaine ran in and climbed up on the bed to reach his eye level. "You sick Daddy? Do your tummy hurt?"

"No Button," he smirked as he gave her a hug burying his face in her hair. "Daddy is being foolish."

"Mum said you fool too," she grinned, nodding her head vigorously.

"Oh, she did?" He started to grin then held her away from him frowning. "How did you get out of the pen?"

She puckered up her mouth getting ready to blow a great puff of air into his face as Severus slapped his hand over her mouth.

"You know better," he muttered putting her down on the floor. "Millie, feed her dinner. I have to do something."

He watched as Mille herded Elaine out of the room knowing that he had indeed been a fool to think she would leave. Hermione would never entrust Elaine to an Elf for more than an hour, and would never consider running away without her. The last time she had gone to her parents she had returned to take Elaine with her and forced Millie to stay behind after only a few minutes.

Going down on his knees in front of the floo, he called for the Grangers only to hear silence. _Shite, _he thought as he rose to apparate to them instead. If Hermione were visiting them, she would be angry that he was checking up on her, but he needed to know she was safe. Striding to the back yard to hide any sound from Elaine he quickly arrived in the Granger's back yard and walked around to the front of the house where he pounded on the door of the darkened house. He waited an acceptable time, and then pounded again, losing his temper and cursing.

"Young man," the woman on the steps at the next door yelled over to him. "No point waking the dead with all that racket. They are gone, won't be back until Sunday."

"Gone where? When did they leave?" he snarled at her.

"Didn't ask where. I just collect the mail for them."

"How long … did they leave today?"

"Last week, now you come back next week and they will be back but until that time stop that pounding," she scolded him and went back into her house.

Severus strode to the back yard, apparating as soon as he got there. Arriving in Diagon Alley he hurried to the shop hoping he had somehow missed her and she would be waiting or him, irritated that he had forgotten a date. As he approached the shop, he could tell by the dark front window that she was not there.

He stopped looking at the dark window and for the first time wondered how she spent her days. Other than their home and Elaine he had no idea of her interests. The last thing he knew that brought her any measure of comfort was the Hogwarts Library. Thinking that she could have very well forgotten the time when surrounded by her beloved books he headed up to Scotland.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

* * *

**Sequel to Finding Home **

**or **

**Home Again, Home Again, Jiggety-Jig. **

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"Professor Snape?" Neville Longbottom hurried to the main doors of Hogwarts. He had evening rounds and tonight it was his responsibility to answer all emergencies.

"Professor Longbottom, I need to access the library. The restricted section if memory serves."

"I will take you myself," Neville swallowed the lump that had just pushed his voice two octaves above his normal speaking voice.

"I am sure I can find the way," Severus pushed him out of the way and began striding down the hallway.

"She's not there," Neville hurried after him, and then almost ran into his back when Severus came to a quick halt.

Turning he sneered at the younger wizard, "How do you know it is her I seek?"

"It's the only reason you come here any more. Twice this term and four times the term before if I remember right." Neville backed up a step as Severus glowered at him.

"She often forgets the time," Severus said haughtily.

"Don't need to tell me Professor. Ever try one of those charmed rings? You know the ones that can track her?"

"This is Hermione Granger you dunderhead. No, I don't think she would allow herself to be tethered like a goat."

"Ummm no, I … well I don't guess so," he muttered turning red. "Did you try Harry? He and Ginny are at the Burrow tonight. Wouldn't be unheard of for her to join them."

"I was unaware that they had settled their differences enough to attend the Burrow." He folded his arms and looked at Neville not wanting to admit how little he knew of his wife.

"Not exactly settled, but working on it. She goes sometimes, but Harry says she only stays for a short time before she gets piss… before she leaves."

"Before she feels she needs to defend her choice?"

"Professor, it's hard for them is all. I don't think Harry is as bad as the rest. Sometimes he even defends you to Ron and Lav."

"Thank you Professor Longbottom. My relationship with my wife is now a subject of discussion amongst the masses."

Severus walked back to the main door intent on leaving when he noticed Neville following close behind.

"Professor, I am quite able to show myself out."

"I know. I figured since you were here and not ripping me a new arsehole something was wrong," he grinned. "I'll go down to Hagrid's and check there, I am sure you plan on going into Hogsmeade."

"Profes…Neville," Severus called to the younger wizard's back, and then waited for him to turn around. "She has been gone since daybreak. She has no wand and no money with her. She is dressed as a Muggle. And her healer said she … she needs to …"

"What did you fight about?"

Severus felt his stomach sink and fought to find an answer.

"I see," Neville shook his head at the hesitation. "There are two things she won't tolerate you know. One, don't ever let her think you can do without her. Two, don't ever let her think you want to try something… or someone else. So, is she right? Do you want someone else? I assume if she had evidence you would not be standing in front of me but laying in St. Mungo's."

"She is pregnant, I am sure it is her hormones doing her thinking," he snarled.

"Then forget the Burrow. She would never give Lav the chance to say 'I told you so'. Have you tried her Mum?"

"That's the first place I looked," he admitted glumly.

"I'll check Hagrid's like I said. She used to go down there sometimes when she felt down."

"Thank you Pro… Neville. I shall take your suggestion and try Hogsmeade. It would not be unlike her to lose time if visiting with friends." Severus turned on his heel for the short walk into town, knowing he would not find her there.

.

.

.

.

Hermione was laid flat on her back looking up at the tiled ceiling and struggling as a mask was clamped over her mouth and nose. She felt them pin her legs and heard them shouting at her to resist the urge to pull her knees up as another contraction swept over her. Her heart was hammering in her chest and as soon as they released her she tried to move, desperate to protect her son, and desperate to get them both to safety. Vaguely aware of the intravenous drip running into her arm, she fought to keep her eyes open, her thoughts screaming for Severus as she realized that she was losing the battle for consciousness

"No, not here, let me go…." she saw the bright light suspended from the ceiling and was once again in Malfoy's dungeon. She opened her mouth and pushed back her head, bringing up her arm and flaying it in front of her. She screamed shrilly, slapping away the hands that tried to restrain her. She spat at them, and tried to bite the hands that held her down. She could no longer feel her legs, could no longer fight off the man that hovered over her again.

"Draco," she sighed. "Don't leave me here, please. He is …. he is…"

The midwife looked at the doctor, raising her eyebrow in question and received a shake of his head in response. Waiting until the anaesthetist gave the go-ahead the doctor sighed.

"This one is nuts," he smirked. "Thank God she'll be out of it or we would have to call in another team just to hold her down."

"Has her husband been contacted?"

"Not that I know of. C'mon, C'mon…Lets get this show going. This baby doesn't have much time, if she's not out in a couple of seconds she's going to feel it."

The anaesthetist leaned over Hermione's head looking at her and the beeps on the screen, and then nodded to the others. "It's a go."

The Doctor walked to the side of the table where the scrub nurse had prepared and draped the site to be opened. His assistant had already made a clean incision just above the pubic bone, and he took over rapidly dissected the layers of skin and fascia, so that they could both tug sharply on the stomach muscles to expose the womb.

"Son of a …. get over here. I can't get her open."

The midwife delved her gloved hands next to his assistant's and together they all yanked the stomach muscles apart. Looking up at the doctor in shock at the amount of strength it had needed, she immediately began to pack swabs around the now gaping wound helping the assisting doctor to staunch the blood loss, as the Registrar worked quickly to deliver the baby.

Making an incision in the too thin lower womb, he then enlarged it with his fingers, the remaining fluid mixing with her blood and drenching the sheets. He smiled, his eyes crinkling above his mask as he saw a fluttering movement from the baby

"Hey there little one," he said, relief obvious in his voice, "Your Mum would say hello if she could but we had to knock her out. Seems she didn't want to see you today."

He spoke as he lifted out the head, sliding his hand down the tiny body as he held it up and passed the blue baby to the midwife who was now waiting with outstretched hands, a green sterile sheet held firmly between them. Pausing until he had clamped and cut the cord, she caught the baby as it was swiftly passed to her, and then rushed to the anxiously waiting Paediatrician.

"I hope she made it in time," the doctor peered over at Hermione's face. "Paramedics say she was frantic, almost scared to come in. Said she needed to have it at home."

"Even the stupidest of our midwives would have told her she had to come into the unit. There's no way she's home birth material. She probably booked with one of those Independents or whatever the fuck they call themselves," the anaesthetist derided as he reached up to speed up the drip, noting the blood loss and pleased to see the Obstetricians getting it under control.

"Yeah well, she got brainwashed into believing some new-age crap or there's something else that she doesn't want us to know. There's some reason she was so desperate to deliver at home, and the Paramedics said she kept asking for a potion or something. She clearly hasn't been looking after herself, looks like she gets knocked about, and that baby's a tiny scrap of a thing. Wouldn't surprise me if it turns out she's a user"

"Has the tox screen come back yet?" he frowned lifting her eyelids and shining a tiny light into her eyes.

"No, but the Paeds are taking the baby straight to neonatal where she won't have access to it until we know for sure." The doctor watched as his assistant closed the incisions then took off his mask and tossed it to the floor as he struggled out of his scrubs.

"I am tired of saving them to have them thrown back out on the streets and I am sick of the idiots out there who talk woman into trusting them."

He strode out of the delivery room heading to reception to find out if the father had been contacted yet.

.

.

.

Severus stopped in at The Three Broomsticks and spoke to Rosmerta, hoping that she had at least seen Hermione earlier in the day. She would on occasion stop in for a cup of tea when visiting the used bookshop and although the shop was closed, he knew Rosmerta would remember seeing her.

Leaving the inn he turned and walked up to Hogs Head, knowing that she would never come in here alone. Still, he questioned Aberforth, refusing his offer of firewhiskey and left feeling the same sense of foreboding that he'd had before he went in. He saw Neville walking toward him and could tell by his expression that he had no news.

"Sorry Professor," Neville muttered. "Listen, I hate to mention anything but is there anyone that would hold a grudge. You know, from the war?"

"Do you think I have not thought of that?" he hissed. "Do you not think it is my main worry?"

"We could make a list, and I could…"

"A list? Perhaps I can make a short list of who would not want to extract some sort of revenge." He raked his hands through his hair. "I will thank you for your help Professor Longbottom."

He pushed Neville's shoulder, knocking him from the path as he hurried to the apparation point and returned home. Stepping in the back door to the kitchen, he was assaulted with her smell, and the memory of her smile. He squeezed his eyes shut and leaned his hands on the counter willing himself calm as he prepared to see Elaine.

"Master?" Millie said softy, laying her hand on Severus' leg and looking up at him.

"What is it?" he sighed.

"Little Miss Sir, she cries."

"Cries? Is she hurt?" Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Missus Master not here to say the good nights."

"Very well Millie," he sighed.

Walking into the front hall, he removed his robes, hung them on the hook and was about to cross the sitting room when he saw Elaine pulling a blanket and climbing up into the chair Hermione always read in.

"Elaine, it is past your bedtime."

"Want Mum," she thrust her thumb in her mouth.

"Your mother is busy tonight. Go to bed Elaine, just this once do it without your mother."

"NO!" She turned her back to him, crossing her legs and sucking her thumb.

"Elaine, sit right in that chair. You will fall out."

"I want Mum," she wailed laying her head down on her feet and sobbing.

"Come here," he scooped her up and sat down in Hermione's chair with her. "Now stop this. Mum will be home soon."

"No," she pushed his arms away. "You go. Mum come home. I want Mum."

Severus stiffened. Carefully turning her to face him, he put his finger under her chin and lifted her face to his.

"I know you want your mother, so do I. However, she is not here so you are stuck with me."

She threw herself forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and cried.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

* * *

**Sequel to Finding Home **

**or **

**Home Again, Home Again, Jiggety-Jig. **

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Hermione took a seat next to the incubator. She slipped her hand into the clear plastic box, felt her chest hitch, and eyes sting. He was so small. No bigger than a wish, she could almost hear her father's voice saying, _no bigger than a wish_.

She leaned her forehead against the cold plastic and tried to smile at him, knowing that he could not see. Even if they removed the cotton taped to his lids to protect him from the ultraviolet light, he could not focus on her. Her finger lightly touched his chest and feathered down to his stomach. She drew tiny circles on his skin, and afraid to put any pressure to her finger she sobbed when he did not respond, did not turn his head, or alter his breathing.

She heard the nurse change her position, stepping to the side, moving where she could better see their interaction. Hermione lifted her head and looked at her coldly.

"Can't you even give me this?" she asked tearfully, sobbing openly.

"If you have nothing to hide it shouldn't matter who watches," the nurse huffed.

Hermione turned back to the baby. Wiping away her tears with her free hand, she took her finger and ran it down his leg, stroking the curve from leg to foot. So tiny, she sighed. So tiny to go un-held and un-swaddled. Again, her breath hitched and a sob broke out from her lips.

"Mrs. Snape?" The doctor laid a hand on her shoulder, and then jerked his head to the nurse indicating that he wanted her to leave. "We need to talk."

"He's going to be alright?" she nodded her head needing his agreement.

"We hope so. He is holding his own. Lost a couple of ounces but that's normal, his lungs are clear, that is a good sign, and he seems alert."

"I need to contact his father, he will be worried to death, and my daughter is alone…almost alone."

"We have tried, but he is not in the directory. Do you have a number, or an address?"

"No," she turned back to look at the baby. "I will have to get out of here for a while, just to … to call him."

"If it is Miss Snape you don't have to hide it. We have…"

"No, it is Mrs… I just can't…"

"It's fine. Your tests are back."

"Tests?"

"We had to do a drug screening and the usual for an unknown patient giving birth. I am sorry that we jumped to the wrong conclusions."

"What about him? He seems so small, are you sure he is okay?"

"Mrs Snape, during your pregnancy were there any unusual accidents?"

"I fell, but that's not unusual," she smirked thinking of explaining Elaine to him. "Okay, so I fell a few times."

"That may have contributed to the premature labour, and the low birth weight. But, there is something else going on here that we can't quite get a handle on. I am afraid that it may be a while before he is released."

"There are so many… so many things hooked up to him… they can't all be good … he has to be hurting," she covered her mouth with her hands and leaned toward her lap, resting her head on her knees.

"Now, now, don't even think about that. We used to think that babies did not have a developed nervous system and pain medication was unnecessary. Now we know differently. He is medicated, he is not in pain."

"You don't know that! You don't know that at all!" she snapped up and spat out. "My husband would know, he could fix this."

"Mrs Snape, I am sorry," he stood and took her by the elbow, helping her to stand. "You are a patient here as well. It's time we got you back to your own bed."

"NO!" she yanked her arm from his hand. "I need to stay here. I can't leave him. I won't."

She sat heavily in the chair, her hands instinctively protecting the incision, shielding the searing ache. She turned back to her son and reached in to touch his cheek.

"When can I hold him?" her voice hardly a whisper. "I need to hold him."

"Mrs Snape, you will help him best by getting better and taking care of yourself. He will need you to get healthy for him. Please, come back to bed."

"Why can't I nurse him?" she looked up at him.

"Mrs Snape …" he sighed. Raising his hand, he signalled the duty nurse over. "See that she gets back to bed. If you have to, drug her, just get her out of here."

.

.

.

Severus watched Millie fix breakfast knowing that any moment Elaine would wake and start demanding pancakes. Ever since she had seen the Tele at the Grangers, she had been demanding all things Muggle and American. He looked at the flat rounds of fried dough with sugary syrup in disgust.

"Surely you do not expect me to allow her to eat that… that…thing," he demanded pointing at Elaine's plate.

Millie looked at him sheepishly and nodded her head. "Missus Snape, she let her have on it Saturday. Only on Saturday."

"I see," he turned and strode out of the kitchen unable to contradict Hermione's rules. Not now. Not when he could think of nothing but how empty the house felt without her.

"Daddy?" Elaine stood in the doorway scrubbing her eyes with one fist, dragging her pink fuzzy blanket behind her. "I want my Mum."

"I know Button," he picked her up and started to settle her on his hip when he felt her wet bottom and frowned at her. "What's this?"

He set her standing on the floor and squatted down to look even with her face. "Elaine?"

Elaine lowered her head and put her thumb in her mouth until her father gently pulled her arm down. Looking up at him, she began to sob and reached out for him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Ignoring the soaked pyjama's he picked her up and carried her to the bath.

"Master?" Millie followed close behind. "I bathe Missy Snape."

"I am sure I am capable of bathing a child," he snipped.

"You find Missus Master, I bathe Missy."

Severus stopped, then nodded and put Elaine down, again squatting down to lift her chin. "Don't worry about this. It will be our secret. You be a good girl for Millie. I have business to attend to."

"Mum mad," she sobbed.

"Why ever would you think that?" he frowned at her.

"Mum mad at me. She go way."

"No, Elaine look at me," he grabbed her face between his hands and turned it up to his. "If it is anyone's fault it is mine. She is not mad at you. Me perhaps, but not you."

"You say sorry?"

"No," he smirked, "Not yet anyway. Rest assured, I will have to do more than say sorry. I plan on doing a fair amount of grovelling."

Walking away from the house, he had no idea where to begin. He was sure she was not in Hogsmeade, or anywhere close to home. His mind flew to all the old families that had been loyal to Voldemort and had survived the war. It had been a long while since he had felt the coldness close in on him, but its familiar fingers were beginning to creep up his back.

On a whim he spun off to the only Black he could think of that may be able to give him information.

"As I live and breathe," Andromeda opened the door and smiled at him. "Come in, please, come in. I was just putting on the morning tea. Join me please."

"I cannot stay Mrs Tonks, I …"

"You tell me over tea. It's been far too long since I have had adult company and far too long since I have seen any of Nymphadora's old friends."

"I would hardly call myself an old friend," he smirked.

"You fought together and you sent Teddy that …"

"I do not wish to talk of that…"

"Right, well I just want to thank you. With the Ministry taking the Black holdings, thanks to Bella and that husband of hers, I can't tell you what it means to have his tuition paid. I'll not talk of it again if it embarrasses you, but know that it makes a world of difference."

"Mrs Tonks, I come today over a rather sensitive matter."

"What is it Severus?"

"I will ask you to keep this confidential."

"Severus?"

"My wife has gone missing. I fear it could be the work of an old grudge."

"Heavens," she looked at him in shock. "Severus, I have heard nothing, nor do I know anyone that would still be fighting that war. I believe the Malfoys were the only ones holding it together, and with them gone I have heard nothing."

"I will thank you Mrs Tonks, and perhaps I shall join you for tea another time." He stepped backwards from the door and bowed formally.

"Severus, have you tried her parents? Or, perhaps the school? She is a Muggle if I remember correctly, is she not?"

"Yes, I have tried her parents and the school," he admitted. "I am at a loss."

"You fought didn't you?" she folded her arms and stared at him.

"I did not," he said sharply, lifting his chin. "She did."

"I see," she smiled. "Then try where she knows you would find her. It's where I would always _hide _from Ted."

Severus hurried back to Hogwarts and almost ran down to his old quarters. They still bore his wards and since they were now unused he entered easily. Striding to the passageway to what had been her old rooms, he crossed into the darkness issuing a Lumos as he went. Her old quarters where empty. The bookshelves removed and the tiny desk she had used sat broken on three legs, tipped over on the floor.

He closed his eyes as his shoulders slumped. Her scent was gone, the room dusty and dank. He felt his chest tighten in the closeness of this room that she had once hidden in. Walking through his old quarters he could see her as she had stood at his door on the day of Draco's funeral, how she had raged at him and then left.

He could not remember the last time he'd had firewhiskey. He could only remember how she would stiffen at the smell of it on his breath. How she would never refuse him, but never lose herself to him when he drank. He wanted a drink now.

"What have you done lad? Minerva stood in the doorway to the hall.

"You should not be down here, the dampness is not …"

"I did not ask you for a medical opinion, I asked what you are doing."

"I lost her," he choked before turning away from her, not able to meet her eyes. "I think she is … I don't know. I angered her. I have not seen her since."

"She will be found when she is ready Severus," Minerva laid a hand on his shoulder. "You know she can be stubborn. I am sure that Elaine will not let her stay away from you for long."

"She did not take Elaine."

"How unlike her… Severus… she would not…"

"I know. It's all I can hang on to. She left her wand, and all her belongings. I don't know where to start."

"I am sure she will contact you. Just give her time. Sometimes pregnancy can play havoc with emotions. Just give her time."

Severus pushed past Minerva and hurried through the halls needing to get away from the place and the memories. He stepped outside and had started toward the gate when he suddenly turned and at a full run made his way to the owlery.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

* * *

**Sequel to Finding Home **

**or **

**Home Again, Home Again, Jiggety-Jig. **

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Doctor Cunningham flipped the chart open and quickly read down the page, scanning the test results and comments made by the shift nurses.

"Ok, start her on cefotaxime for the infection and keep her on the diclofenac and co-drydramol for pain. Has psychiatry seen her yet?" He looked up at the shift midwife impatiently.

"Saw her for less than fifteen minutes and gave her what they are calling a conditional all clear. I wouldn't trust her with that baby myself and I sure wouldn't trust the so called husband that has yet to show his face."

"Her tox screen was clear?" He frowned and flipped through the chart again. "Ok, find the delivering Registrar and get a write up. If he agrees call in Social Services, see what they can do."

"How long can we get away with holding her?"

"Maybe a couple of days. If the infection doesn't settle down we may not have to worry, she won't be going anywhere." He snapped the folder shut. "Keep me in the loop. I don't like surprises."

The duty midwife took the folder from him and continued on her rounds, taking vital signs and recording the results. When she reached Hermione's room, she sighed as she pulled the door open.

"It's about time." Hermione struggled to sit up. "I want to go to the nursery."

"You Missy will stay in that bed."

"I have to see him. I don't see why he isn't in here with me."

"Honey, he is on monitors, feeding tubes, I.V 's not to mention he is still having other problems. He is better off where he is."

"Listen, you don't know my husband, but when he finds out what is going on here I would suggest you hide. Because when he is done with, you will be picking your teeth out of your arse. Now take me to him!" Hermione wrestled with the cot sides and tried to sit up, but the stitches stabbed and burned viciously causing her to blanch and take shallow breaths.

"Don't try to do that just yet luv. You'll do yourself more harm than good and we don't want to have to restrain you again. It will go faster if you settle down you know. We'll get you some pain-killers later and have you up and about more soon enough."

"Please?" she began crying. "I have to be with him. He may do something, something he won't mean to do. With all those tubes and things someone has to watch him every minute, every second, not just when the buzzers go off."

The midwife raised her eyebrow, stuck her pen in her mouth chewing on the end and considered the new mother's request. Something was off. Something she could not put her finger on. She also knew that the baby would fare better with human touch and contact.

"If I get you in there you have to promise to shut your mouth and stop acting the fool."

"I am …" Hermione clamped her lips together and vigorously nodded her head.

"You will not be left alone with him. If the NICU nurse has to step out, you step out at well."

Again, she saw the woman nod.

"I'll send in a chair to take you," the midwife sighed. "Guess we can try against my better judgement."

"I'll be …" Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "I can't, I just can't stand not seeing him."

"This isn't about you. It's about that baby in there. If I didn't think he may respond to you I wouldn't let you near him. If you have a brain in that head you best use it because that baby in there won't be going home with you until you do."

"I don't understand, I just don't understand why everyone would think I could hurt him," she tried to speak and hold back her tears, managing to sound like a petulant child.

"Well, let's see," the midwife glanced at the door knowing full well that she was overstepping her bounds speaking to a patient this way. "You didn't get antenatal care, you let your jerk of a husband, or whatever he is, knock you around and brow beat you into thinking you could deliver this one at home… no don't interrupt…. I don't give a fuck what the tox screen says, he gave you something and the way you were crying for his 'potion' when they brought you in shows you still want it. If I had my way that baby in there would be taken away from you today… but for now he needs you and you are going to go in there and pretend that you are a decent mother. You got that?"

Hermione nodded, unable to answer. She would not be allowed to touch him if she did. Her heart beat so hard in her chest that the blood rushed to her ears and tried to block out the horrid words. Wiping the back of her hand across her eyes, she could only nod and lower her head. My gods, she thought, if they take him how would they ever find him again. Without magic to trace him, he would be lost.

She waited until the health care assistant brought the wheel chair and lowered the cot sides. She then handed her a pillow and told her to hold it over the incision and support it as she helped her stand. Settling her in the wheel chair, she transferred the IV apparatus to the drip stand on the back of the chair and slipped a blanket over her knees.

"Just don't you worry luv, but any funny business and I'll bring you straight back," she started to push her to the door. "Behave yourself and we'll get on just fine. Have you up there in no time."

She reached back to close the door behind them and frowned at the barn owl pecking at the window. Making a metal note to call maintenance she pushed her down the hall. Several years back she remembered owls building nests in the air units sitting on the roof. She didn't want to spend another summer with them keeping the patients up at night.

.

.

.

Severus waited until he saw the owl returning. He lifted his arm and whistled softly, calling the owl to rest on his arm. Seeing the same missive he had attached, he pushed the owl away and angrily started down the tower. The owl circled his head only to come back to his shoulder, landing on him again and began to peck at his ear.

"Blast it." He raised his arm and batted the bird away.

Frowning, he shoved his hands in his pockets and watched the ground as he strode back to the castle, his black robes billowing in his wake. Ignoring the owl still hooting and circling his head he thought of what else he could do. He had reached a dead end. Either she was refusing his owls, or whoever had taken her had found a secure place.

"Fessor," he raised his head and saw Hagrid lumbering to him. "Fessor, what seem's ta be wrong with my Gidget?"

"Gidget. What is a gidget?" he snarled at the oaf.

"Not a what, who…" Lifting his arm and hooting to the owl, Severus watched the bird descend onto the half giant's shoulder and peck at his cheek.

"Where you been my little girl?" he cooed as he stroked her back with his large finger.

"She delivered, or rather attempted to deliver a note for me," Severus turned on his heel. "Perhaps I should try better trained owls."

"Nah, she trained up right smart she did," Hagrid frowned and scratched his beard. "She couldn't get where she needed."

Severus stopped and turned back to the massive groundskeeper. "How would you know that?"

"If'n she ca-not find the wizard she goes straight back ya know," Hagrid again stroked the bird. "She knows where the wizard is, she just ca-not get there. You need to try again."

Severus groped in his pocket for the small package and retied it, giving the recipient's name and watched it fly off for the second time.

"Hermione?" Hagrid lifted his massive head and watched the owl hug the ground, its wings beating a rhythm as it climbed over the lake and then the mountain on the far side. "Cor, she was there when Gidget was a hatchling. Helped train her up she did."

Severus swallowed hard hearing the sadness in the half-giant's voice. Slowly turning back to the gate, he hesitated and then stopped.

"Do you think she will come back Hagrid? You seem to have known her longer than I."

"Hermione would never leave the little one. That I know. And she would leave you only so long as it took you to go after her. Once she sets her hat she's a loyal one she is."

"I am trying Hagrid, I am trying."

.

.

.

The humming, beeping, and other sounds in the neonatal unit sickened Hermione. She wanted to lay him in Poppy's arms. She thought she could stand never seeing him again if she just knew he was safe, healthy and loved.

Her right hand lay on his chest feeling the rise and fall of his shallow breaths. She counted with the machine that counted for the nursing staff and wanted to scream that it was inaccurate, it did not register when his chest started to raise then stopped before completion. Pressing two fingers gently against his ribcage she could signal his body to once again work.

Late into the afternoon, she felt a heaviness in her eyes and fought to keep them open, to keep her hand over his heart. Bringing her hand out of the incubator, she kissed her fingertips, and transferred the moisture from her lips to his. Suddenly she felt a shimmer run through her, a gentle ripple as like a stone thrown in a still pond.

Lifting her head to peer into his face she gasped as he began to change to a healthy pink. Her hand remained frozen, resting on his lips as she closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind, knowing that it was her magic flowing into him. Tears flowed down her face as she smiled and cried at the same time.

"What the fuck?" A hand grabbed her shoulder roughly and pulled her back, extracting her hand as it did. "You're trying to smother him?"

Her chair was snapped back quickly as the staff rushed over to the incubator.

"She had her hand over his mouth," the duty nurse looked up to see the monitors begin to flash. "Shite, get her out of here, he's crashing."

"No," Hermione struggled. "It's the electricity, it won't work near him. Get him away from anything electrical, hurry."

"Get her the fuck out of here! Call security and put her someplace, anyplace but here."

Hermione saw the door open and the care assistant hurry in to push her out. Ignoring the IV in her arm, Hermione tried to push her away and sought anything she could pick up and throw. Stepping behind the chair, the care assistant grabbed the handles and jerked the chair hard enough to snap her head forward and back.

"Now listen here," she leaned down to her ear. "I warned you. Now you will sit in your room quietly."

"Please, take me back," she sobbed, as she propelled her down the hall causing heads to turn to watch her. "You don't understand. He cannot be near electricity now. It can take his magic away. He is too fragile right now, and it's not fully seated in him. Please."

"Magic?" she rolled her eyes and pushed the door open with her arse, pulling her in backwards. "You are one crazy cow, you know that?"

"No, please…."

"No, you listen. You did it this time. Just sit here and wait. I am sure you can expect some company very soon. As soon as they know how badly you hurt him you can be sure the police will be looking into it."

She sat and watched as she left the room and then saw the doorknob turn again, knowing that she was locked in. Concentrating on trying to get out of the chair her head snapped up at the familiar tapping at the window.

Wheeling herself to the window she saw the tiny brown barn owl cock its head at her. She sucked in an agonised breath as she picked up the wastebasket, and holding it in both hands, she smashed it against the glass sending the owl flying and shards of glass showering over the sill and floor.

"Gidget!" she called frantically. "Hurry, Gidget. There's my good girl, my beautiful beautiful girl."

She laughed as the bird landed on her lap and held up its leg to her, waiting while she removed the missive with shaking hands.

Hermione opened the parchment seeing a golden coin slip into her lap. Looking at the parchment she smiled.

_Hermione;_

_Please. Just say home._

_Severus._

Hermione picked up the coin as the door behind her opened, and holding it tightly to her chest, she whispered "Home". She immediately felt the familiar squeeze of apparation as the port key took her away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Sequel to Finding Home**

**or**

**Home Again, Home Again, Jiggety-Jig**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Severus had taken off his boots and was pulling his shirt off when a crash in the sitting room stopped him. Pushing his arms back into his shirt, he sighed and prepared once more to clean up a mess Elaine had created.

Walking down the short hallway he paused, hearing sobs and muted crying he did not identify as Elaine.

"Hermione?" he questioned softly lifting his wand in the darkness and whispering "Lumos."

He saw her crumbled on the floor, her hair a riot of bushy unkempt curls, her feet bare, wearing what he quickly recognized as a hospital gown. Her tear streaked face turned up to his as she reached out to him, unable to rise from the floor.

"My gods," slipped from his lips as he crossed the room and fell to his knees pulling her to him without later remembering moving from the spot he was in. He held her not feeling her protests, but burying his face in her neck and feeling his own tears slide down his face and catch in her hair.

"I thought I'd lost you," he confessed into her ear, his voice raspy and hitching. "I didn't know if you would come home again."

"Severus," she whispered his name as she clung to him. His arms held her safe and firm. "The baby, Severus the baby needs you."

He pulled her away from him and looked down at her stomach. Frowning he put his hand to her now soft and flabby abdomen.

"I went into labour. I tried to get back but… Severus, he needs you. He's in trouble."

He scowled at her. Then placing one hand on each side of her head he turned her face from his, looking at her carefully. Letting go of her face he grabbed her arms and saw the bruising from where they had held her down and the needle tracks in her arms. Touching the tiny puncture marks with his fingers, he looked up into her face and saw the tears she did not want to spill.

"Talk," he hissed.

"It was too fast, one pain and my water broke, then it just spun away from me… the baby was turned and they couldn't…they … they cut it…"

He put his hand over her mouth and pulled her to him, turning her sideways and laying her head over his arm while he pulled up her gown to see what he feared he would find. A hiss escaped from between his teeth and he felt her flinch.

"You have an infection not to mention the butchering job they did on you." He stood with her in his arms fighting to remain calm, fighting to keep moving instead of just holding her as he wanted.

"Don't take me to the hospital, please Severus, don't do that to me," she hung on to his neck and pleaded. "Just put me to bed and go get your son. He is so sick Severus, so little and hurting so much."

"You first," he walked to the floo seeing her wince with each step he took.

"If Poppy could come here, I know term should be starting soon, but …"

"Fuck term," he snarled. "If you want Poppy we go to Poppy. It is going to hurt again Hermione, the floo… it will hurt but there is no other way. I refuse to put you on a broom and apparation will open the incision."

She nodded and buried her face against him. She felt as he stepped into the floo and his kiss to the top of her head as they whisked away to Hogwarts. The pain shot through her, worse then she had felt with the port key. She clung to him, digging her fingers into his back, gasping at the suddenness of it. Feeling cold and beginning to shake she felt her head slip back, unable to form a coherent thought as the blackness took her.

"Severus, I have warned you about disturbing…" Poppy saw the bundle he carried and waved them to the closest bed. "My Merlin, she should be in St. Mungo's."

"I know, but she… she wanted you."

"Since when does a witch's desires outstrip her needs?" she spat at him.

"Since it is my wife that wants it." He folded his arms and glared at her. "Can you handle this, tell me the truth."

"No, I shouldn't touch her lad," she said sadly running her wand over the unconscious witch, clucking her tongue as she did.

"I didn't ask you if you should. I asked if you could." He laid his hand on Poppy's arm stopping her from running the tests. "Poppy, you were always the one I sought. No matter how bad I came to you, you never sent me away. I ask you now to help her."

"They butchered her Severus. They ripped her open and didn't even close her right. I've seen my share of Muggle stitches and I tell you this is one of the worse. They didn't even clean her out properly. Poor child, she is in pain isn't she?"

"Poppy, I need her awake. She didn't bring the baby with her. I need you to wake her and …"

"No, here's where I draw the line," she picked up Hermione's arm and pulled the wristband off, handing it to Severus. "That's where she was. I am sure by the looks of her that he is there too."

Severus examined the wristband seeing it was from St. Mary's in Paddington.

"You have been there before," Poppy said gently. "Do you remember?"

Severus snapped his head up to Poppy. "It was a long time ago. I don't think I can still apprarate there."

"I am sure if you allowed yourself to remember her you could."

"I do remember her, she was my mother you fool," he sneered at her.

"It is time to give it up Severus. She may not have been the mother you wanted, she may not have been strong enough for you, but let her memory at least give you back your son."

Severus lowered his head to stare at the wristband and saw instead the band that had encircled his mother's arm as she lay dying in St. Mary's emergency room. He could smell the disinfectants mingled with vomit and gore. He could hear the sound of metal clanking on metal and the florescent lights that glared down on her.

Looking at Hermione, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Take care of her Poppy. She is all I have ever earned."

"Earned? She loves you boy."

Severus looked up at the medi-witch and smirked. "I earned that. It is the children that came free."

With the knowledge he needed to apparate to St. Mary's, he headed to the gate. Poppy's amused voice called him back.

"Forget something?" she snorted a laugh. "I never thought I would live long enough to see you in public like this."

Severus had the grace to redden. Trying to look regal in his bare feet and open shirt, he turned to the floo and returned home to dress. He blamed Hermione for his mental confusion, and almost smiled knowing that he would once again be able to take it up with her.

.

.

.

He arrived in the same alley he had used when his father, who knew it would kill her, had brought his mother to the emergency. He looked quickly around to make sure he was alone and seeing only a drunk stumble and grab the wall for support, he smirked knowing that the memory of this moment would sober him fast. Striding out of the alley, he found the emergency entrance and walked in with his hand in his pocket, lightly holding his wand.

"I am Mr. Snape. My wife gave birth to our son the other day, and I have just received word." He spoke stiffly to the gum smacking bleach blonde behind the reception desk.

"Yeah? Congratulations!" she smiled. "What 'cha name 'im?"

"Excuse me?" Severus looked around uncomfortably. "I need directions to the infant care wing."

"The what?" She wrinkled her brow, "We don't tend 'em ya know."

"The nursery, the babies, the… the whatever the hell you call it," his voice began to rise.

"Oh, ya want ta see 'im?"

"Yes," he sighed. "Where is my son?"

"Eleventh floor, turn right, go through the double doors and ask at the nurses station."

"Thank you," he sneered and headed to the lift. Stepping into the cramped space, he lifted his head to watch the floor numbers flash until he finally felt the lurch and a soft mechanical female voice announce floor eleven.

_Stupid Muggles_, he thought as he stepped out when the doors opened opposite a large number eleven painted on the wall. Turning to the right he saw the doors the receptionist had mentioned and entered as instructed. He found the nurses station and stepped up to it impatiently waiting.

The nurse turned around hearing him clear his throat and at once raised her eyebrow and sneered at him.

"I would hazard a guess that you are Mr. Snape," she let her eyes run down his all black attire, his long hair pulled back and tied at the back of his neck, and the long out of fashion coat that he was wearing.

"Then you would be correct in your assumption. I believe my son is here. I have come to take him home."

"You have? Well we may have a thing to say about that," she leaned down and spoke in the younger nurse's ear then straightened and stepped back as the younger woman hurried up and out of the ward.

Severus calmly pulled his wand out and easily pointed at her, chanting a soft incantation and smirking as her eyes glazed.

"Now, I would like to see my son."

"Of course Mr. Snape. He is right this way." She turned and walked down the hall directly behind him.

Severus followed her then stepped in front of her to open the door when she stopped in front of it frowning.

"Now, come my dear. I am sure you understand…at least you think you understand what is happening." Seeing her nod her head and look at him blankly he stepped into the neonatal ward, holding the door open for her. "Now show me which one he is."

Severus quickly scanned the room waiting for her to follow his demands. His eyes locked on the incubator that stood alone against the back wall. Turning to look at her in question she merely nodded and walked forward to where he had sensed his son.

He pushed her out of his way and hurried to the boy. Looking at the small thing that lay in the strange and alien container, he felt weak. He leaned his hands on the outside of the incubator and bent down to see him better. He was not prepared for the sight.

Incensed, he ripped off the top of the incubator and threw it against the wall. Snapping his head up at the nurse, he demanded she remove the tube that disappeared into his son's nose and the tubing that ran into his mouth. Impatiently pacing as he waited for her to complete her task he heard running steps coming from outside.

"Hurry the fuck up," he hissed at her. "It'll be on your head if anyone gets hurt."

The door flew open to Dr. Cunningham and two security staff. Severus coldly slammed them into the outside wall with a flick of his wrist. He stood watching as the doctor raised unsteadily to his feet and directed another flash at his stomach. Scowling, he warded the door closed and turned back to watch the nurse.

Her hands began to shake as she fought the curse and struggled to be free of his control. Seeing his wand again poised at her throat she blinked back her fear, not understanding how such a foolish thing could hurt her but none the less, she felt its terror.

"Now, wrap him in a blanket and hand him to me. Be quick, I do not suffer fools."

"Yes," she struggled with herself, feeling tears run down her face. "He will die. He needs to stay here."

"I know what he needs and it is nothing he will find here," he spat at her.

"His mother tried to kill him. She is crazy, unfit to be a mother…"

"Shut up," he reached and took his son from her then opened the top few buttons on his waistcoat to lay him inside.

"Now," he raised his wand to her forehead and smirked, casting a spell to remove her memory. Suddenly the forehead of a girl that had betrayed Hermione came to mind. With a smirk, he quickly deadened the nerves in her forehead and carved in the word BITCH.

Sliding the wand back into his pocket he lowered his head and pulled back his waistcoat enough to see the pouting mouth that was his son. Wrapping both arms around the tiny charge, he spun to Hogwarts, to take him to his mother.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Sequel to Finding Home**

**or**

**Home Again, Home Again, Jiggety-Jig**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Severus stepped out of the floo and went to his knees. Opening his waistcoat, he removed the tiny boy that still wore a petulant pout. Laying him on his arm, he leaned down and brought his forehead to touch his head.

"Welcome home," he whispered. "You have a very anxious mother and a very very lonesome sister," he smirked. "I didn't mention one very stubborn elf but you're on you own when it comes to Millie."

"You can bore the poor child later Severus," Poppy laughed as she hurried over to him. "What he needs now is some proper care."

"They had him on one of those breathing things and a feeding tube," Severus scowled as he handed Poppy his son. "I imagine he is in a bit of discomfort from their removal, and his breath seems dry, no doubt a touch of dehydration."

Poppy cast a warming spell over them as they walked toward the curtained area that held Hermione's bed.

"She is too weak to care for him right now but she can stay here. I'll bring a cot for him and put it right next to her. I think that will help her mend. In the meantime, I have potions that will address your concerns as well as his nourishment and breathing problems. As far as the jaundice goes, a simple spell can fix what ails him. Why they still do that thing with the light…"

He stopped her by a simple touch to her arm and threw up a silencing shield around them.

"The truth."

"He is bad Severus, but I think he will make it. If he could live through what they did to him he is a fighter."

"Hermione?"

"She has an infection. A bad infection, but it is already responding to the potion. Her incision will take a couple of days," Poppy shook her head. "All she needed was a simple healing spell when all this happened and she would be right as rain by now."

"She will be alright?"

"Of course she will, at least physically. Give her two days and she will be her old self. Just be patient with her Severus, she was held against her will. Her wrists show signs of restraining, the same as … well the same as she did before. It could trigger unwelcome thoughts"

"I have a little girl that is driving me to distraction looking for her Mum. Perhaps I should fetch …"

"No!" Poppy turned red from her outburst. "I am sorry, but that child… well, maybe we could give her a calming potion."

He folded his arms and looked at her from under his brows.

"Oh stop that, I know she is her father's daughter… or maybe her mother's, but I just can't put the other patients at risk."

"What patients? Hermione is the only one here."

"The patients that Poppy fears she will create," Minerva's laughter made Severus turn around.

"You shouldn't be up," he frowned and tried to lead her to a chair.

"And you should be taking your potion," she shot back.

"I am not in charge of a school."

"I do not have a family that depends on me."

"I do not … I … Good Merlin witch, at least sit down before you fall down," he grumbled. "Have all witches no sense when it comes to their health?"

"Not at all young man," she lifted her chin. "I have come to inform you that it is time you said goodbye to Hermione for a couple of days."

"They're here," he sighed.

Poppy smacked him on the back of the head. "Now what have you gone and done?"

"Imperius , that's what," Minerva sniffed. "Really Severus, I would think that after all this time you would know better."

"Habit."

"Then take your habit up there and talk your way out of this one. Kingsley does not look pleased."

"He should. I know for a fact that his receptionist is having dinner with him as of late."

"Severus… do not try my patience."

"I have tried it." He turned to the floo and stepped in, ready to toss down the powder. "It was rather bitter if I remember correctly."

"Such a prat," she muttered as she watched the green flash take him away.

"Kingsley, good to see you old man, however I can honestly say I would rather not." Severus stepped out of the floo and into the Headmistress' office.

"You are in an unusually good mood for a man headed for Azkaban. As a matter of fact you are in an unusually good mood for Severus Snape."

"It is a good day," he smirked. "At least it was until you showed up."

"Could this good mood have anything to do with the birth of your son?"

"No," Severus frowned. "I wouldn't say that at all. As a matter of fact it is the birth of my son that almost forced me to kill someone today."

He sat heavily on the chair opposite Minerva's desk and took a deep breath.

"Did you leave a certain calling card? One etched across a Muggle forehead?"

"Nothing she did not deserve," he sneered. "I am a changed man. I have learned to temper my anger."

"You broke a man's arm today you fool," Kingsley came to his feet and leaned over the desk to yell at him. "The other is lying in the hospital with a concussion and the doctor has lost his spleen. What the fuck were you thinking?"

"Not much," he sniggered. "Muggles are not much sport. Too soft you know."

"Tell me about the Imperius."

"Not much to tell, it is a rather simple spell. Do you need a refresher?"

"Did you…"

"Of course I did," Severus came to his feet snarling at him. "Do you think she would let me carve her without it?"

"What the fuck were you thinking?"

"I quit thinking when my wife came back after being butchered. I stopped thinking when they said I could not have my son. I quit thinking when I saw them both close to death and couldn't do anything about it!"

"You should have come to me for help."

"I didn't need help. I needed my family, I needed them with me. I would die for them or go to Azkaban willingly." Severus realized his admission as the words fell to the floor. He snapped his head up to see Kingsley's grin. "You son of a bitch. You never intended to press charges."

"Nope," he sat down and leaned back in the chair grinning. "Couldn't resist it you know. It's been a long time since I got you and this was a perfect chance."

"Remind me not to vote for you at election time." Severus strode to the door.

"Oh, have you named him yet?"

"Give it up Kingsley, I would rather name him after that old man peering over your shoulder and choking on his lemon drops."

.

.

.

.

That night as the castle slept, he picked up Elaine laying her head on his shoulder and covered her with her fuzzy pink blanket. Walking from home back up to the castle so as not to wake the sleeping child in the floo, he found Hermione sleeping on her side. Placing Elaine in front of her he climbed in behind, pulling her back into his chest as he reached his arm over his wife to rest his hand on his daughter's head. Hearing the sound of his son from the baby's cot, he was finally able to sleep.

.

.

.

"Severus," Poppy hissed into his ear. "You get out of that bed you fool. Whatever do you think you are doing?"

"Nothing, my daughter is in here with us," he twitched his nose feeling Hermione's hair in his face.

"Oh stop," Poppy rolled her eyes and grinned. "Now get up, I have to inspect her incision and give her a potion."

He swung his legs over the side of the bed sliding his feet into his boots. Scrubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands, he slowly stood up and began to stretch as a spasm clenched his back, forcing him to sit on the edge of the bed again.

"There you have it," Poppy snipped.

"If you say I told you so I am going to hex you," he moaned.

"Daddy?" Elaine sat up at the sound of his voice, rubbing her eyes with her fists.

"Morning Button," he whispered, holding his finger to his lips to signal his desire that she be quiet.

"Mum!" Elaine squealed. "Did you see my Mum?"

She leaned down and pried open Hermione's eye with her thumb and forefinger. "Mum?"

Severus and Poppy looked at each other in alarm. Poppy quickly scooped the girl up and set her feet on the floor as Severus kneeled on his side of the bed pulling Hermione onto her back by her shoulder.

"She didn't make a sound Poppy, she would have woken me."

"In my desk, grab my other wand," she looked up at his ashen face. "And none of that Accio, not here, not by the babe."

Severus was off at a full run, ignoring Elaine's cries. He found the wand after some hunting in the drawers and was surprised to find the curtained area warded against him on his return.

"Let me in," he snarled.

"Not likely. Take Elaine down to the kitchens and feed her. I'll be a while."

"Hermione!"

"I put her under you ox, now do as I say and leave."

"Wow," Elaine whispered taking her Daddy's hand and pulling him back. "She call you bad word."

"Ox is not a … yes, yes she did," he smirked.

"Wow."

"Millie!" He waited only a few moments for the elf to wink in. "Feed Elaine. Her mother is… indisposed."

He waited until the elf was gone and then began working to drop the wards. Feeling Poppy's signature he smirked. He had learned while still a student how to break into her potion cabinet and now with Elaine out of sight he could easily drop the barriers she had set. Pulling the curtains back, he felt the blood rush from his face and a cold lead weight hit the pit of his stomach.

"If you can't pull yourself together leave." Poppy spat at him from her position at the end of the bed.

She had moved Hermione down to the end of the bed and transfigured stirrups to hold her legs up and apart. One hand pressed against Hermione's lower stomach as she used her wand to send a beam of light up and into her, cauterizing her uterus. Blood pooled beneath the unconscious woman as her breathing became shallow and irregular.

"I will need a blood replenisher, and a potion for the infection," Poppy lowered her wand and looked at Severus' horrified face. "Go, blame yourself another time, I don't have time for you now."

Severus glanced at the cot next to his mother's bed and was struck at how still the boy was. Poppy followed his eyes and chuckled.

"That's how newborns are my boy. Elaine was the exception. Now go, he is right as rain, just sleeping."

Severus sighed in relief as he hurried to collect the potions and returned to sit behind Hermione and gently lift her head and shoulders, coaxing the potion into her mouth while Poppy stroked her throat to help the swallow reflex and nodded as it finally went down.

"Now we wait. There was a little bleeder, nothing important and should have closed just fine, but the infection took root and kept it from healing."

"And now?"

"Now we wait, as I said," Poppy frowned at Severus. "There is nothing you could have done. Nothing that would have warned you. It just happens some times, not often, at least not here but in her world…"

"This is her world…"

"I didn't mean anything by it, just that she is a Muggle, she knows what can happen. She will be fine Severus."

"You are keeping something back," he folded his arms and glared at her. "I have known you long enough to know that look."

She turned back to Hermione and tucked the blanket around her then turned to where the baby slept.

"You have one of each Severus. Many wish they were so lucky."

"She…she wants more. She will not take this well," he swallowed hard.

"She needs to know. She is smart enough that she will suspect it after… she will know Severus. She has read all the books and studied all the charms and spells for childbirth. She will know she has but a slim chance at more."

Poppy left the cubicle, leaving Severus standing over his wife's bed, his son asleep in the cot next to her. He pulled the chair closer to her head, and lifting the still unnamed baby into his arms he leaned back to wait.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

* * *

**Sequel to Finding Home **

**or **

**Home Again, Home Again, Jiggety-Jig**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Millie was overcome with joy at the addition of the newest Snape and in rapture now that they were all home. Elaine was furious.

"Elaine," Hermione said patiently. "It's your brother. Of course he is staying."

"No, you take him back."

"Back?" Severus raised an eyebrow. "I don't think he would fit."

"Severus!" Hermione hissed at him. "Come here Button."

Elaine climbed up on the bed kneeling next to her mother. She put their foreheads together and held on to Hermione's ears. "Promise me he go back."

"It doesn't work that way," she giggled at Elaine's intensity.

"You go back to market," she pleaded. "Please, buy a new one."

"Elaine, let go of your mother, her ears are big enough." Severus ordered, lifting her off Hermione and sitting her on the bed.

"I want big one."

"He'll grow," Hermione tried not to laugh. "Trust me Button, in no time he will be chasing you around the house."

"I want one with hair."

"Then the next time you can help pick out what you want. I once promised your mother she could chose, but I am sure she will let you help," Severus chuckled as he swung her up to his hip.

"Severus?" Hermione said softly looking up at him. "Pick one out?"

"I remember a conversation that we had a long time ago, we agreed when we had all we could that I would take the next off the streets for you." He locked his eyes on hers and held his breath as he watched her digest this.

He saw the tears that welled at the bottom of her eyes and cursed himself for telling her this way. He had tried before but could not find the right time and figured it was now or never.

"So you did," she smiled, as tears spilled which she quickly wiped away. "How do you feel about it?"

"Well," he smirked as Elaine squirmed to get down and the baby started to wail. "I don't think we could do worse."

"Call Millie," she smiled thinly. "I can't … he needs to be fed and I can't just now…"

Severus watched her roll over and bury her face in the pillow as he shooed Elaine out of the bedroom to collect Millie. Waiting until the elf whisked off the baby, he sat on the side of the bed and pulled her up onto his lap.

"Talk to me."

She shook her head and lowered her chin to keep him from seeing her face.

"Hermione, talk to me."

"I… not now," her voice hitched.

"Then we will sit here until you grow old, but you will talk to me."

"Severus, I … I don't think you will understand."

"When have I not?"

"Oh, let's see," she tipped her head up to glare at him. "You don't think he will fit? Don't you think she needed a little more support than a joke."

"Snapes don't joke. He wouldn't."

"Everyone will know Severus. Every one will look at me and whisper. In this world it is so fucking important that they will look at me like I am a leper."

"So, are you saying that our children were only conceived to please the masses?"

"Of course not you jackass."

"Ox, Poppy says I am an ox. Sounds bigger, stronger. I would rather be an ox."

"Stop, if you are not going to be serious let's just drop it."

"Then talk to me, and don't give me this drivel about what others think. You have never been concerned with that before and I know you are not now."

"I… I don't know why it bothers me… I don't know…can you understand that it just hurts?"

"No, I cannot. Talk to me, make me understand, say it out loud."

"I can't, you will only…"

"Then we sit and wait until you do. I spent a whole day once before making you talk, and I didn't even like you then, I guess I can spend a whole day now."

"Severus…" she snuggled into his chest and sighed. "Do you always have to win?"

"Yes, now …"

"I know, I know," she grinned into his shirt. "I think I knew when Poppy didn't ask me about what kind of birth control I wanted to use when I left the infirmary last month. I know it would have been standard for her to at least offer, and when she didn't … I just knew."

"And?"

"And I didn't want to tell you."

"Explain."

She sighed heavily, "I was worried about being less then a … Severus? Do you care? I mean really care?"

"Less then a what? Less than you were? Less than a whole witch? Less than…"

"Yes…now stop…I am less than I was, I can't have children, I can't…"

"Did I tell you about my meeting with Kingsley? He said I could not use an unforgivable any more. Damned shame that. Now I am less than I was."

"It's different and you damned well know it."

"No it's not. I can still cast a curse, and my wand arm still springs into action when I want to throw a spell. You can still have children, you just don't have to carry them nine months, and we can still keep in practice, just in case you ever learn how to reverse the damage done to you. That and Poppy said there was a chance, a small one, but one none the less."

"Hermione," he tipped up her chin and looked into her eyes. "I carry my scars on my back. You carry them in your womb. It is the only difference that I can see. I will make you a deal. I won't care about yours if you quit trying to heal mine."

"Arse."

"Ox."

"Mum," Elaine stood in the doorway scowling, her hands on her hips. "He bad bad baby."

"Why's that Button?"

"He stinky."

Hermione rolled her eyes and reached for her robe. "Bath time for me, and time you got off to work. That shop won't take care of itself and it's been almost two weeks since you brewed."

"I have hired a chemist," Severus rose and turned his back as he struggled into his robes.

"A chemist? Isn't that a bit unusual?"

"I cannot afford a Potions Master, even if there was one to be had, and I can still instruct him."

Hermione yanked him around by the elbow and pulled his arms up. Seeing his hands shake she glared up at him.

"Now what?"

"Now we are both less than…"

"Don't you dare, don't you dare try to joke this away. You can't even brew anymore and you are walking like an old man. How much longer do you plan on going through this?"

"Until Galen starts school, then I can retire and have you wait on me."

"Who the fuck is Galen?"

"Your son. I think we need someone who understands anger management and knows how to cure the headache I feel coming on," he raged at her.

"You, you unmitigated, absolute, unadulterated ox!"

"I liked it better coming from Minerva," he smirked at her.

"If I didn't love you I could hex you into tomorrow!"

"You love me?" he smirked taking a step closer to her.

"You ox's arse, how's that? I have never…"

"I beg to differ, we have two children to prove you wrong."

"What has gotten into you Severus Tobias Snape?"

"Ummm, the question should be what do you want me in?" He grabbed her and pulled her to his chest. "You perhaps?"

She tried to choke down her grin and to look angry but knew by the way he leaned down she had sorely failed.

"Severus," she sighed. "Whatever am I to do with you?"

"If you do not know by now then perhaps you do need more practice."

"Galen? I like it."

"You are changing the subject again," he scowled. "You have not wanted me since you came home, although you know you are ready."

"I know." She pulled away from him and grabbed her robe. "I think Millie may need help."

"Hermione?"

"I can't." she whispered looking at the floor and afraid to met his eyes as she hurried out of the room, calling back over her shoulder that he would be late for work.

.

.

.

"Professor?" George stepped into the shop later that week, nervously looking around. "Professor Snape?"

"He's in the lab boy," Herb came out from the storeroom with his arms full of product. "Daren't disturb him now. Fit to be tied he is, and rightly so."

"I have a delivery to make," George picked up a small vial from the counter and examined its stopper. "I could do better. Have one that won't spill."

"I am sure that Mr Snape would be interested in yet another way of wasting his money."

"Yeah," George chuckled. "People love stuff like that though. Even if the whole vial is to be drunk in one go they love the fancy stoppers. Have one that looks like a witches…never mind, got it in the restricted section."

"I am sure you keep your stoppers appropriately cold," Severus sneered from the doorway.

"Professor," George nodded his greeting, letting his eyes rest on the cane Severus leaned on. "I see you are doing well."

"Yes, quite well as you can plainly see. Is there a reason for this visit or are you the weekly gossip gatherer that this infernal Alley seems to rely on."

"Not me, nope…that would be Lavender. She should be in later today." George grinned. "She may be family but that only gives her more to talk about."

Severus put his hand in his pocket, fingering the flask of pain potion, not wanting to drink it in front of a Weasley. He turned back into the storeroom and slowly made it across to the small desk before sinking to the chair. Raising the thin silver container from his pocket, he made it half way to his mouth before it slipped and clattered to the desktop.

"Yeah," George said following him in. "Hermione mentioned that you were having a naming party, only with you we had to call it a ceremony because you hate parties."

"Mr Weasley, please remove…"

"Galen is a fine name. Used to be a Philosopher right?" He picked up the flask and put it in Severus hand, then guided his elbow up, helping him reach it to his mouth all the while talking. "A right fine healer too. If I remember right, and maybe not, but he was the one that said it was… something about letting go and giving up the anger … that right?"

"Yes Mr. Weasley, I think you have the correct sentiment, if not the facts."

"Yeah, like I said fine name for a Snape."

"Mr Weasley, although I do appreciate your kindness, I …"

"You must have me confused with my brother Professor. Course you never could tell us apart. He was the kind one, not me. Nope. I am the one that talks too much."

"How did I ever not realize that," Severus felt his lip twitch.

"Came for two reasons. First, I am to be married next month, third Saturday. Ten at the Burrow." He grinned widely. "She's a stupid silly girl if you are wondering, which I am sure you are."

"What is the …"

"The second reason is this." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small bag of black powder. "I love your wife like a sister. Always have, imagine I always will. Could have hurt Ronald for what he did to her, but she wanted you and that's what she got."

"That is quite enough," Severus grabbed his cane and grabbed the edges of the desk to pull himself up.

"Yeah, imagine it is, or almost is anyway." George put a hand on Severus' shoulder and pushed him back into the chair. "She bought a wand. An illegal wand Snape. This is none of my business and if she finds out I am the one that told you she will never talk to me again but like I said I love her like a sister and if you remember Ginny right it isn't always easy."

"Go on."

"Only one reason a witch buys a wand in Knockturn, she plans to use it and hide what she has done. She is scared Professor. Damned scared because the Hermione I knew would never bother to hide what she does."

"Has she taken you into her confidence?"

"Bloody hell man! If she told me I'd have broken the damned thing then and there. No, I was picking up a delivery, that stuff in the bag just came in and I happened to see her."

"Mr Weasley, you…"

"I'm on my way," George turned on his smile again. "Got to get back, those Snapping Mucus Orbs get loose sometimes."

Severus watched him walk out of the room then picked up the bag. He did not know for which he was more thankful. The potion ingredient or the information.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Sequel to Finding Home**

**or**

**Home Again, Home Again, Jiggety-Jig**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Severus tried to brew his potion thinking that since it was a simple potion not overly time consuming and easy to cool, that he would return home feeling better than when he had left. He smirked as he lifted the bottle to his mouth and took a swig of fire whiskey. He realized now he was no longer able to brew even the simplest things.

With his first attempt, he had spilled the final solution as he transferred it to the second cauldron. After spending four days preparing to brew, he was furious and threw the cauldron against the wall. Another three days chopping and slicing had turned to six as his hands no longer graceful and powerful had difficultly holding the knife.

The second time he brewed, he was unable to hold onto his wand and watched as the mixture bubbled over, turning into a molten mess on the stone floor.

Now he sat on the bottom step and tipped the bottle up, wondering how long it would be before she came to drag him back home. He smirked and tried to stand, only to fall back where he was and reach for the bottle again. He thought only fleetingly that perhaps it was the whiskey that kept him down and not the curse's after effects.

"Severus?" he heard her footfalls and tried again to stand.

Clutching his cane and using his free hand, he pulled up to the railing, clenching his jaw and stood as straight as he could.

"Severus? There you are," she squatted at the top of the stairs and peered down at him. "Lose track of time? Elaine is already down at the Leaky Cauldron. She thinks she is such a big girl eating at a restaurant with her Daddy."

"Go without me, I have much work … too much to do," he sneered back at her forcing his voice to stay clear.

"You're drunk," she said flatly and stood up. "Thanks Severus. I am sure Elaine will appreciate this."

"Think nothing of it," he muttered again slipping back down onto the stairs, wincing as the edge of the step bit into his knee.

"Damn it woman get down here," he bellowed, throwing his cane against the wall.

She came half way towards him, stopped, took one step more, then stopped again to assess his mood before taking one more. She chewed her lower lip and watched him carefully.

"Hurry up woman," he closed his eyes and tried to focus his mind.

"If you are drunk you can just…"

"Of course I am drunk you blithering idiot! Now get your arse down here and help me."

Hermione stopped and stared at him. She felt her chest freeze making it impossible to breath, impossible to inflate her lungs. She knew he would never hurt her, had never given her reason to think he would until now. She stepped back up two steps, ready to run.

"Hermione…I cannot. Don't you understand? I can no longer get up these infernal stairs, drunk or not, I am unable."

They stood looking at each other, he resolutely holding his chin as high as the liquor allowed, she biting the inside of her cheek to stem the tears that she held back.

"Hermione, don't make me beg."

"Just a little?" she smiled thinly. "I think a little begging may … I am sorry Severus, of course I will help. You just… when you drink…"

"I was wrong. I would rather hear myself begging than put up with your sympathy."

"As I thought," she muttered, walking away from him and into his lab not attempting to help him follow. "So where is this potion you have been all day brewing?"

"You're walking on it."

"Oh," she smirked. "I thought you had a chemist."

"We parted ways."

"You fired him."

"We discussed it."

"You ordered him out."

"He was and still is a dunderhead."

"He didn't agree with you so you fired him," she shook her head as she picked up the instructions for the potion from the workbench. "Really Severus, you need to be just a little more accepting and a whole lot less prideful."

"Leave it then, and tend to Elaine," he sat at the desk unsteadily. "She should not be left…"

"Good grief, George and Al are with her. They can keep an eye on her for…what? thirty minutes while I brew this? You have plenty of ingredients prepared."

"Come here first," he held out his hand to her only to weaken and have it fall to his lap.

"Not while you smell like a distillery." She turned her back on him and began tossing things into the cauldron, adjusting the temperature and setting an automatic stirring spell. "I'm sorry Severus, but I can't… not now…"

"Then collect the fucking bottle," he sneered. "I need it more than you right now."

She walked to the stairs and picked up the bottle that sat on the ground. Returning to the lab, she set it on the desk, making sure she stayed just out of his reach, then moved back to the workbench and waited until the potion was ready, not taking her eyes off him for longer than necessary. When the potion was complete, she levitated it and filled five vials that stood readied. Snapping in the stoppers, she turned back to Severus.

"Is that all you needed me for?"

"Yes," he sneered throwing the now empty bottle aside, hearing it break against the wall. "If you would bring one here I will…"

"No."

"What the f…"

She turned and walked to the door where she stopped to talk to him without turning around. "You should not be drinking when you take the potion as you well know. There is a sober up on the shelf behind you. Use it first. And Severus, if you ever speak to me like that again, I will leave you."

Severus registered her words in the pit of his stomach. Never had she reacted with such a cold and flat response. He could take her anger, often even enjoying the way her eyes flashed and her tongue cut and the way she would make up to him later, after the house was dark and all but them were asleep. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply hoping to clear his head then eyed the sober up potion. He thought of Elaine sitting in her new dress waiting for him and struggled to the shelf to down two flasks.

Knowing the pain would return as soon as the potion had reached his blood, he limped to the workbench, his left leg dragging. Unable to lift his arse up high enough to gain purchase on the stool, he stood leaning against the hard wooden surface waiting for the sober up to work.

Fuck, he thought, looking up at the clock on the wall he'd waited for nearly ten minutes before his head had cleared and the room had stopped moving. Downing one of the vials Hermione had prepared he put the rest in his pocket, grabbed his cane and was at last able to get up the stairs. Afraid to apparate he started the slow walk to the Leaky Cauldron.

He stood at the back, near the bar, watching as Hermione clapped her hands and threw her head back laughing at something George's wife must have said. Al, he thought, why have a name if you do not use it.

"Daddy!" Elaine stood up on her chair and waved wildly at him. "Daddy came, Daddy came."

He saw Hermione's laughter fade and her face become serious and George lean over and say something in her ear. Scowling as he walked to the table and sat down, he turned sideways in his chair patting his knee as he winked at Elaine.

"No," Hermione put a hand on Elaine's shoulder. "She can stay right where she is. She needs to learn some manners and jumping up on restaurant chairs is not acceptable."

"Quite right," Severus scowled at Elaine. "Now Elaine, I hear we have a birthday today. Is it anyone I know?"

"Daddy… you know it's me."

"You? Are you quite sure?"

Elaine nodded furiously as she squirmed in her seat and looked up at her mother. "Yup, told you."

"Shhh," Hermione tried to hide her laugh.

"Told you what?"

"She has been planning what you are giving her for her birthday since we sat down," George grinned. "Has some list she does."

"A list is it?" he scowled. "Is this on your list?"

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a sapphire studded bracelet, leaned over and after fumbling fastened it around her wrist.

"If not there is a new kitten waiting at home."

She sat quietly looking at the bracelet frowning. "If'in I keep this do I still get the kitten?"

"Only if your mother wears hers as well." He looked at Hermione, locking his eyes on hers and wishing she would give him some sign of forgiveness.

"Ah," Hermione reached over and put her hand in his pocket and pulled out her bracelet, still unable to meet his eyes. She knew he was unable to withdraw his hand and lift the bauble, as the potion had not yet fixed all his small motor skills. "It is beautiful Severus, your girls thank you."

"Let me see," Angelina picked up Elaine's wrist looking appreciatively at the jewellery. "It's perfect Button. You will have to wear it to Grandma Granger's and show it to her."

"They will both wear them at all times," Severus said meaningfully to Hermione. "That way I can keep tabs on my girls."

Her head snapped up as she realized they were charmed with a tracking spell. Locking her eyes on his she nodded. She fastened it on her wrist and let her hand fall under the table where she rested it on his leg.

"Well," George said. "If we are going to have time to take my pretty little girlfriend here shopping we best be off before everything closes. We will have her back …"

"No, Grandma's," Elaine pouted.

"We will have her to her Grandmother's house in about an hour," he grinned.

Hermione sat looking at the tabletop until they were alone. Then slowly raising her head she looked at Severus who sat staring at her with his arms folded.

"Severus, about earlier…"

"I should not have drank, I understand th…"

"No, it's not just that. Ever since I came back, since Galen came…I am scared Severus. I can't explain it, I just am. I feel like I am disappearing, as if…" she sighed heavily. "What is happening to us? What is going on and how do I stop it?"

"If this is about earlier I assure you I will not let it happen again."

"No, it's not just that. However, I did mean it Severus. You can't treat me like that, not again, not as you used to before … before. You either act like a husband and stop belittling me or you will find yourself alone."

"I have been alone in one way Hermione, for six months now."

She reddened and looked down at her lap, "I know. I'm sorry Severus. I just…I don't feel that way anymore. I am tired all the time, yet I can't sleep. Sometimes I just want to go to bed and cry but I can't even do that with the kids and all. I haven't picked up a book for over a month, and even before that I would read because I had to, not because I wanted to."

"It is natural after giving birth to feel depressed. I think in the Muggle world they even have a name for it and I am sure if you talk to Poppy she will do what she can to help."

"Have you seen Ginny?" She looked up at him tearfully. "She looks beautiful doesn't she? Molly said she is due any day now."

"Don't do this. Even if you could have more children, Galen is only six months old. It would still be too soon."

"You meant we didn't you? You meant even if we could have children, right?"

"Don't."

"I want to go home." She stood up and picked up her robes from the back of the chair.

"Hermione?" He stood in front of her and tipped her chin up to see her face. "I get the distinct impression that you are avoiding me, that you are not with me, not anymore."

"I don't know," she whispered. "My gods Severus, I just don't know."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**

* * *

**

**Sequel to Finding Home**

**Or**

**Home Again, Home Again, Jiggety-Jig**

**Chapter 15**

**

* * *

**

"Hermione?" Severus leaned against the doorframe watching her brushing her hair. "Millie took Galen to the Burrow. It seems that Molly needs… let's see… how did she put it…"

"A grandbaby fix," Hermione chuckled. "It's her way of telling George to get off his arse and marry then impregnate his wife. The Weasleys would repopulate the entire wizarding world if it were up to Molly."

"I am sorry about earlier," he sighed as he walked to the bed and sat on the side. "I have just taken the second dose. I should be able to brew the next batch tomorrow."

"Do you need help? Or are you going to wait until you are almost on the floor again."

"Almost? I don't do anything halfway, I was on the floor."

"Severus, it wasn't funny."

"Come here."

"I thought I would take the time without the children to get some work done."

"No, come here."

She turned in the chair in front of the vanity to face him. "Not tonight Severus, please, don't make an issue of it, not tonight."

"I don't plan on forcing you witch," he frowned. "Come here, I promise not to push you into anything you obviously don't want."

She stood and walked over to him not expecting it when he grabbed her roughly and dragged her down to the bed. Fighting against him as he spun her around and pulled her back into him she cried out.

"Now, we sleep," he kissed her neck. "Not on the sofa, not in your chair but in my bed. With me. I need this Hermione. I don't ask for much from you but tonight I ask for this."

"I …" she nodded as she felt tears slip from her eyes. "I am sorr…"

"Shhh, just sleep."

She lay in his arms until she heard his snore, then gently lifting his arm from around her waist she slipped out of his embrace and slid to the edge of the bed where she sat watching him. Then, curling on her side facing him, she studied his face and traced her finger over his jaw. His face was softer when he slept. Fewer hard lines around his mouth, less wrinkles on his brow from his constant scowling. She remembered when she had first decided to trap him into marriage and grinned.

"Arse," she whispered as she leaned forward to kiss his lips, running her hand under the blanket to his stomach then gliding it down lightly to find him already hard and erect. Startled she pulled back and saw his lip twitch.

"Ox. I prefer Ox." He opened his eyes and pushed her back on the bed, leaning over her. "Oxen are strong, virile, loyal and trustworthy."

"Loyal?" she giggled as Severus began to poke her ribs. "A trustworthy ox?"

"Yes," he looked at her in mock horror. "Loyal and trustworthy."

"Severus?" She reached up to his face suddenly serious. "Make love to me. Like you used to. I need to know you still love me."

"No," he fell back on the bed pulling her with him. "I am trustworthy. I promised we would only sleep tonight."

"You don't want to?"

"Did that feel like I do not want to?"

"Then why?"

"Because I am a trustworthy ox."

"Now who is acting hard to get?"

"I am not acting. I am hard."

"Severus." She slapped his arm and then smiled as she straddled him, leaning down and putting her forehead on his and holding onto his ears as Elaine was apt to do.

"I want you," she giggled again. "I'll give you one more chance."

"Oh? Then what?"

"I don't…," her voice broke as she leaned down and buried her face in his neck.

She gasped as both his hands slid up her sides lifting her up and over to the side, laying her on her back. He moved over her, his weight resting on his arms, his knees between her legs.

"Of course I want you, but not to prove that I love you. You should know that by now."

"I don't feel it anymore," she put her hand to his cheek as tears ran from the corners of her eyes. "I don't know what is happening Severus, please, just tell me what is happening to us."

He lowered one hand and pulled up the hem of her nightgown, sliding his hand between her legs and stroking her as he studied her face. She squeezed her eyes closed and lay still until she felt him remove his hand and pull down the silken garment.

"Talk to me Hermione, what is wrong?" he sighed and moved off her to sit on the edge of the bed, his back to her.

"I don't know," she rolled to her side, facing away from him.

"Whatever it is you need to figure it out. This can't go on," he moved back on the bed, rolled to his side and pulled her back into him again. "You don't trust me."

"I do trust…"

"Shhh," he shushed into hair. "No, you stopped when you had Galen. You haven't been the same with me since."

"I'm sorr…"

"This is one place you will never tell me that. You will never tell me you are sorry for anything you do in this bed," he scowled. "Do you understand? Nothing you do… nothing you want me to do or not do needs an apology."

She nodded and turned to face him. Pushing him onto his back, she snuggled up to his side and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I want you to hold me. Just hold me Severus," she whispered as his arms came around her. "And let me cry just because I want to. Just because you love me and I am such a mess. You do don't you?"

He kissed the top of her head and nodded as her tears began to fall.

The next day he left early, kissing her as she lay in bed, saying he had to brew but needing to stop first at Hogwarts to see Poppy. He knew the mediwitch would be up and getting the infirmary ready in case of an emergency when the students woke. He smirked wondering who had taken over Longbottom's place as the one with the most cauldron accidents in one term or the Weasley Twins' title, earned by sending the most students to the infirmary.

Arriving a few moments before he knew she was due, he opened her office and looked for the unofficial scores that he knew she kept posted on the back of her door.

"We have already started to take bets on Elaine," she sniggered pushing the door open wider and hitting him with it. "We are even adding a new category in a few years."

"She is doing much better," he glared at her. "She is merely more active than average."

"That's what we decided on, The Most Active Student."

"Just don't tell her mother, she may laugh and cry at the same time."

"Still depressed?"

"She's getting worse, and I am sorry to say that my current condition has not helped matters."

"You do seem better today," she patted his arm and sat behind her desk.

"Yesterday, I am afraid I … let's just say I visited an old friend."

"Ogden?" she asked, then frowned when she saw his nod.

"It's been six months," Poppy muttered. "Perhaps a physical is in order."

"She won't do that and you know it."

"What else is going on?"

"I need something from Minerva, a blood sample."

"And we both believe in Father Christmas."

"I will leave it to you," he smirked. "I am sure there is something you can lie about to get it."

"I do not lie Severus," she frowned. "I will be creative and think of something. However, you know I meant what else is new with Galen and his mother. You are not getting out of here that easily."

"She is planning something," he scowled. "She now has an illegal wand."

"If it gives her a measure of peace, leave her be. Severus, until she realizes that she cannot control everything and that if something does happen it is not her fault you just have to be patient."

"She thinks Elaine is…. active… because she is a bad mother. She thinks Galen has not exhibited any magic because of his birth, and that his trauma at birth was her fault as well."

"Stuff and nonsense. She was well aware before his birth that these things happen and we suspected it may happen."

"She also blames herself for my condition, and for Millie's failure to follow orders and the damned owl shitting on the sill. She…"

"Foolishness, we all know you are the reason Elaine is such a brat. And as far as your condition, you are the one that refused the permanent cure years ago. And as for the…."

"She is only over active, and the cure was untested."

"She is a brat. You know it, I know it and all of Hogsmeade knows it. You spoil her. You also refused to build an owlery so they sit on the sill and do their business. As for Millie she is yours and you have never taken a firm hand with her."

"I can plainly see I have come to the wrong place," he glared at her.

"Right place, it's just the truth you don't want to hear," she grinned. "Now go tell her you are sorry for being an idiot and suggest she get a physical. It wouldn't hurt and it wouldn't hurt for you to admit to being an arse."

"I am an ox, a smart ox" his lip twitched as he saw her confused look. "Is Minerva in her office?"

"Oh no, I think you should hold off until I talk to her. She won't let you dip in her arm easily."

"I need it for the next stage. I am at a standstill without it."

"Are you sure it will work?"

"I have spent over eight years studying this. The tests I have done on lower life forms have been very rewarding. I see no reason for it not to." He turned his back and feigned interest in the student chart.

"And when it does fail? Or when she finds out what you have spent on this? She will insist on paying you back, and she cannot afford it. You know what she is like."

"I have other potions this technique will be instrumental in developing. Tell her that she will be the first of many," he turned and looked down his nose at Poppy. "Tell her I will recoup my investment in the sale of the procedure."

"And we both know you cannot sell a technique. You won't make a dime."

"It is important Poppy, I am so close," he ran his hand through his hair. "So damned close I can see it, that I can almost reach out and grab it. It's all I think about any more."

"You think it's what Galen needs?"

His head snapped up, his rage evident in his face, "No, he needs nothing."

"Severus, I did not mean…"

"If he is a squib it doesn't matter. His mother and I both grew up in that world. I have no doubt we can show him how to live in it."

"I keep forgetting that," she leaned back in her chair. "How does Hermione feel about it?"

"That she has disappointed me yet once again." With his robes billowing behind him, he swept from her office.

Poppy sat looking after him, and then sighed as she stood up to find Minerva. She knew the Headmistress would refuse the request for herself, but in order to give Galen a chance at a normal live in this world she would move heaven and hell. And for the chance to give Severus the means to end his pain once and for all, she would give her life.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Sequel to Finding Home**

**Or**

**Home Again, Home Again, Jiggety-Jig**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Hermione rolled over and pulled the pillow over her head. It was too bright in her room to easily fall back to sleep and the sound of laughter and Elaine's footfalls thundering down the hall told her it was time to get up. Millie would have fed and bathed Galen and if she knew her, and she thought she did, he would be in the sitting room surrounded by floating dragons and stuffed furry rabbits that were charmed to hop in front of him if he tried to scoot away from his mat. He may not have been able to crawl yet, but Hermione did not underestimate his sheer tenacity when he focused on something across the room.

She pulled on a pair of loose fitting running pants, tying the pull string and dragged on a matching grey top. Heading to the sitting room she braced herself for Elaine's morning ritual of a running jump into her arms and a wet kiss. This morning she was surprised to see Elaine sitting in the corner, facing the wallpaper and pouting.

"Millie?"

"She said no." Millie folded her arms over her skinny chest and pointed her chin at the ceiling. "I tell her not to use Master's quill and she say no."

"Elaine!" Hermione scolded. "You know better than talking back to Millie. Now tell her you are sorry, right now."

"No," Elaine leaned forward in her cross-legged position, putting her head low enough to rest on her feet. "She mean to me."

"Well then you stay there and think about it young lady," Hermione looked at Millie and shrugged helplessly.

"I fix tea," Mille hurried from the room.

"Elaine, you stay there until I get back, do you hear me?"

Seeing the black-haired head bob up and down and casting a glance to where Galen slept on the sofa, surrounded by his charmed rabbits she followed Millie into the kitchen.

"Gods that smells good," she smiled as Millie handed her a cup. Holding it under her nose and inhaling the moist air that hovered over the cup, she sighed.

"Weren't you planning of visiting Hogsmeade today?"

"Oh yes Missus Master, today is elf holiday. Today we remember the end of the elf wars and the day kind Helga brought the first of us to Hogwarts."

"I remember something of that from Hogwarts, A History," she nodded. "Well, have a good time and… do they still? … you know."

"They make me promise yous have not givens me clothes to trick them with."

"So they remember," she laughed. "Now go and enjoy before I start knitting hats again."

Millie popped out of the kitchen, and just as Hermione was turning to go back into the sitting room, she heard a scream.

She set her cup down and hurried into the sitting room expecting to find Elaine in a rage. What she saw chilled her. Galen was floating near the ceiling, Elaine laughing happily as she attempted to bring him across the expanse to where she sat.

Her hand faltered when she saw her mother from the corner of her eye, and looking away for the tiniest second from the object she was levitating, she lost her concentration and Galen fell.

Hermione saw it as if in slow motion. The turn of Elaine's head, the shriek that was Galen's, stretching out her arms she tried to throw herself under him, to catch him, to scream at what was happening. The sound of his head hitting the hard wooden floor echoed and replayed in her mind as bile rose to her throat.

She forgot how to breathe. Her lungs screamed for air only to have her throat close and chest hurt as if ready to explode. She fell to her knees and crawled to him, yanked him to her chest, closed her eyes and prayed, fighting to remember the prayers to the God she had learned to worship in her youth.

"Please God, don't do this. Make him alright," she sobbed clutching him to her. "Sweet Mary, mother of Christ, pray for me now and in the time… in the time…I beg you to give him back."

Her hand shook as she managed to loosen her grip on him long enough to grab her wand and try to send a Patronus to Severus. Unable to spell more than weak sparks of dull light from the wand she threw it across the room in a roar of anger.

"Mum?" Elaine's tiny voice whispered. "I sorry Mum. I try make go up."

"Elaine," Hermione turned to her. "Get in the floo, quick. Get Daddy. Can you do that?"

Hermione held Galen to her with one arm as she stood and rushed to the floo, grabbed a handful of powder and pushed Elaine into the fireplace. She hesitated seeing the fear on the child's face, but one glance at Galen steeled her.

"Tell Daddy to hurry, just hurry." She threw the power down and screamed, "Severus' Lab" before collapsing on her knees again.

She pulled her baby from her chest to look at his face and saw his lips turning blue, and the sallow colour to his face. All the spells she knew, all the training she'd had, fled her mind like water left too long on the burner. She lowered her head, and placed her mouth over his, pinched his nose and blew in short spurts of air, just as she'd learned all those years ago as a Muggle.

She sobbed into his mouth then widened hers, covering his nose as well, and using only her fingers pressed firmly on his chest, desperately trying to remember how fast she needed to do it.

Suddenly hands were pulling him away from her, and pushing her back. She saw a black ebony wand flash in front of her and a black robed figure take Galen to the floo and disappear. Hermione fell forward from her knees and rested her head on the floor, until she tasted bile rising up the back of the throat and spewed vomit onto the carpet in front of her. Then wrapping her arms around her waist she begin to rock on her knees, unable to think past the sickening sound of his head hitting the floor.

"Hermione?" He squatted in front of her. "Hermione? You need to get up now. He is in St. Mungo's, we need to go."

He wrinkled his nose as he caught a whiff of her, and pulled his wand to clean her and the carpet. Gently pulling her up, he led her to the sofa.

"Hermione, we should hurry back," he scowled seeing no reaction.

"Hermione!" He shook her roughly making her turn her eyes to his.

"Severus… Galen… he…" she swallowed hard and put her hand over her mouth.

"No, he's in St. Mungo's. We won't know how bad it is for a few hours." He put his hand under her chin and lifted up her head until she again focused on him.

"I couldn't remember the spells. I just sat there and watched him. I couldn't remember anything I know," she sobbed.

"You did what you could," he pulled her to her feet and propelled her toward the floo. "Right now all we have to…"

"No, you don't understand. I should have been watching them better. I should have known what could happen."

"Do what you can now, worry about that later," he snarled. "They want you there to talk to him, to let him hear you. They seem to think you can help."

He pulled her out of the other end of the floo and hurried to the lifts for the slow ride up to the children's ward. Later Hermione would have very few memories of the short walk from the lift to his room, or of the hours spent sitting next to his bed reciting Muggle nursery rhymes and singing lullabies. She would remember Severus' hand on her shoulder pulling her back from resting her head on the bed, and the way he lifted her up and carried her across the aisle to lay her on an empty bed.

"You need to rest," he spoke to her stiffly. "Your parents will be here shortly. The mediwitches are casting spells to let them see the entrance and just enough to get them up here."

"Where are you going?" she struggled to sit up.

"I have to return to the lab. If I don't tend to the potion, I will have to start over,"

"No," she grabbed his wrist. "When he wakes up you have to be here, you can't leave him. Please Severus, he needs you."

"He has what he needs," he freed his wrist and stepped away from the bed. "If you plan on leaving this room make sure you have someone watch him this time."

Hermione felt the slap of his words. She heard the inference in his voice. He need not say she had not watched him the last time, the unspoken words hung in the air. She blanched under his stare and curled up on her side closing her eyes and seeking sleep.

By the time the Grangers came she had been asleep for only an hour. The medi-witch, unwilling to wake her, quietly threw up wards around her bed to allow them time to visit, and encouraged them to talk loudly to try to wake Galen. Hermione finally woke late into the night and found them sitting by his bed reading to him from a book she remembered from her own childhood.

"Mum?" she said timidly, standing behind their chairs.

"Oh my poor dear," her mother cooed as she jumped up, spun around and reached out for her daughter.

"Mama," Hermione sobbed as she fell into her arms.

"My dear," Mrs Granger hugged her as she looked over her head at her husband. "We didn't want to leave him all alone so we waited for you to wake up."

"Where is that husband of yours?" Mr Granger demanded. "Haven't seen him in here, what with his son in here dyi…."

"Now, now…"

"He's not, he's not dying," Hermione pushed her mother away from her and turned to the bed. "He'll be fine. You'll see, he'll be just fine."

"I know dear," her mother walked up behind her and laid her hands on her shoulders. "It's just that we expected him to at least stop by, if nothing else to check up on you."

"He is busy, he… he ," she covered her face with her hands and began to sob. "It's my fault. This is all my fault, I didn't watch him like I should and … he has every right to be angry with me."

"That son of a bitch, I knew he would treat you like this as soon as something happened"

"Daddy, don't, please…"

"It's time we left," Mrs Granger told her husband meaningfully. "I am sure he has his reasons, and it is none of our business. That thing… an elf I think she called it…anyway, it is bringing Elaine over when we get home. So don't go worrying about her."

"Be careful Mum, I don't want her to think about what happened. I will not let her grow up thinking this is her fault," Hermione begged. "I'll think of something… just…please…"

"Can you use one of those memory things? Like you used on us?"

"She will not," Severus said walking in to the curtained off area. "It's not safe on the young."

Hermione felt relief at his voice, and found it easier to breath. He walked over to the bed and laid a hand on Galen's head then turned to the Grangers.

"I thank you for sitting with him. However we are both here now and visiting hours are over."

"Severus," Hermione hissed. "I haven't seen them all day, I was…"

"Then perhaps you want to leave as well." He sat in the chair facing his son, signalling that the conversation was over.

Hermione whispered her thanks and goodbyes then rejoined her husband at their son's beside. Sitting in the chair beside him she sat quietly waiting for him to speak.

"Severus?" she said softly after several minutes of uncomfortable silence. "I love you."

She reached for his hand only to have him pull it away and fold his arms.

"I am sorry," she muttered standing up and starting for the door. "Let me know when you are done with him and I will take my turn."

Severus ignored her, waiting until she had left the cubicle before releasing his breath in a long sigh and leaning forward resting his arms on his legs and dropping his head. If he had been home more this would not have happened. If he had taken charge of Millie and been firm in the punishment this would not have happened. She said she loved him, but had not let him touch her for over six months. Now he found her comfort unwanted and loathsome. He wanted his wife, not a stranger that patted his hand politely all the while wishing him gone.

"Professor? It is Professor Snape is it not?"

"No, Master Snape or just Mr,' he turned his head to see the head Medi-witch watching him.

"I wanted to catch you alone," she stepped into the cubicle and pulled the curtain closed behind her. "I know Mr Shacklebolt has put you and your wife off limits for questioning but I really think I need to talk to you."

"This is not a good time," he replied tiredly. "Once my son is better you can blame me for anything you wish but right now I am otherwise occupied."

"It's not you. It's her."

"Explain."

"I don't know exactly," she frowned. "But when she was trying to sleep she kept calling out, we finally gave her something. Sir, she was terrified, not just a bad memory from the war. We've seen plenty of that around here, but not this."

"Did she… say anything, or …" he shrugged not understanding exactly what as happening.

"No, but … listen there is no nice way to ask this but since yours was a marriage of convenience I need to know if there is someone else who is forcing themselves on her. She keeps calling for … I think it as Drake… or something like that?"

"Draco," he nodded and looked back at Galen. "It was a long time ago. I thought she was over it."

"Memory is a strange thing. Sometimes our minds can't sort out what is happening at the time and brings it back up years later," she sighed. "As long as it's nothing that is happening now … that's what I was worried about. But, you know this can't go on. She needs to talk about it, get it out in the open."

"She needs her son. Then she needs to remember where her home and family are." He leaned back in the chair to begin his vigil. "It's all she has ever needed."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Sequel to Finding Home**

**Or**

**Home Again, Home Again, Jiggety-Jig**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

"Did he wake at all?"

"You should be in bed. It is not yet morning."

"I slept all day. Now all I do is…. I can take a turn if you need to stretch your legs."

"How long have the dreams been keeping you awake?"

Hermione bit her lip and tore her eyes off of Galen long enough to look at him. He sat, dark and brooding, not meeting her eyes.

"Did you finish your brewing?"

"I asked you a question."

"I don't want to do this now. I just need to get through the day Severus," the tone of her voice pleaded with him to drop the subject.

"So do I. Now answer me."

"Not long," she turned her back on him, leaning over to pull up Galen's blanket and tuck it around him.

"When…or did you plan on telling me?"

"You would only call me foolish," she sighed and stood up straight.

"Have I ever called your reaction foolish? Have I ever given you reason to …"

"I can't take this right now," she hissed at him. "I am going back to the house for a shower and a change of clothes."

He was on his feet and grabbing her before she could pull the curtain open. Spinning her around and holding on tightly to her arms he glared at her angrily.

"How do you think it makes me feel to learn from a mediwitch that you can't sleep? That you are calling out to Draco? Is this why you push me away?"

"I don't push you…"

"Not physically, but then I would never force you. Hermione, you need to talk to me. You can't let this go on. It's destroying us."

"I'm not ready yet Severus. I don't know myself what is wrong, I just…"

He held her with one hand and pulled the curtain back with the other. Dragging her out of the room and down the hallway to the lift. She pulled against him until she saw they were drawing attention from the watchful medi-witches then walked with him sullenly.

"Where are you taking me?" she hissed as he shoved her toward one of the apparation points set up in the lobby.

"Where you need to go."

She felt him pull her toward him and then the familiar pull and spin of the transport. Her feet touched ground again as he pushed her roughly away from him and she found herself laying on the ground on the gently sloping grounds of Hogwarts.

She looked around to catch her bearings and saw where he had taken her. Draco's grave lay to her right, the marble slab holding his name and dates of his birth and death towering over her.

"Have you come here since the funeral?" he sneered at her. "Have you even bothered to think of him beyond the fact that he was the one that released you? Have you once considered what he gave up?"

"Of course I have," she spat at him. "I can't come here, I've tried, gods know I have tried but I can't do it."

"You are here now. Hermione, it is over. What ever happened to you is over and done with," he sighed, raking his hands through his hair.

"I know that. I know it in my mind, but I can still feel it. I can still … Severus?" She looked up to where he stood over her. "Do you still blame me?"

"Blame you? he asked, squatting down in front of her.

"For this. For Draco's death?"

"Why would I blame you?" He cupped her face in his hands and looked into her eyes unable to fathom what she had said. "He took the curse for me. Why would I ever blame you?"

"After the funeral you were angry, you sent me away."

"Hermione, I can hardly remember that day. Other than my bottle I don't think I remember much of the time right after that but I can honesty say I have never, not then and not since thought it was anyone's fault but my own."

"You? You tried to …"

"I obviously did not try hard enough or he would not be laying here. I have learned to live with that," he dropped his hands and stood. "I used to think that everything had a beginning and an end. That Voldemort's death would be an end to it. Then, when it was not, I thought that if I could stop Malfoy's plans it would be over and you would be safe. I was wrong. It can never be over."

"No," she looked up at Draco's name and sighed, "I guess not. I just wish things had never happened, that Draco had never gone to the Manor that day, that the curse had never been thrown, that Lucius had never … had never found me that day. If I had just gotten away from him none of this would have happened."

"You would not have hidden in Hogwarts that summer. You would not have found that owl and come to Minerva's office. You would not have … you would now be Mrs. Weasley."

She reached up her hand for help standing and grabbing his hand that he extended down pulled herself up. Standing in front of him she once again saw him before the grey had sprinkled his temples, as he had looked to her all those years ago.

"I was scared of you. Did I ever tell you that? I was so scared that after Kingsley married us I ran to my room and got sick. I was terrified that we would have to consummate it."

"Why did you make the offer if that were the case?"

"Because…because I loved Ronald but knew how he felt. I knew he didn't want me and I knew that you were safe. You had been kind to me, well… sort of kind… and I knew I could make you a good wife, and that you would … like me. I guess that is the best I hoped for, that you could like me. I just never considered that I would really fall in love with you."

"Are you sure you did?"

"I had a crush on you. I used to want to you to kiss me," she smiled at the memories of her schoolgirl crush. "And then I saw Jennifer in your room and it hit me. That was when I realized it. I would let her have you if it made you happy. Oh, don't get me wrong. I wanted to scratch her eyes out, but if it's what you wanted, if it made you happy I could have walked away because I loved you."

"And now Hermione, what do you feel now?"

"That everything is spinning away from me. That if it doesn't stop I don't know what to do," she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest as his arms went around her. "If Galen dies you'll hate me. I know that's horrible, my son lies there and all I can think about is myself. How I should have watched him better, how it's my fault that he's in St. Mungo's and that if anything happens I will loose you."

"Shhh." He smelled in the scent of her hair as he rested his head on hers. "I am not that easy rid of."

"It gets all mixed up in my mind sometimes, and when I sleep I see Draco pulling Galen from his father, only he is walking with them, and then he …"

"A dream." Severus clenched her tighter. "This is where Draco is. It is over. Lucius cannot hurt you, or your children, never again."

"I know." She pulled far enough away to look up at him.

"When we get back you will make an appointment to see that counsellor again." Severus scowled at her. "Poppy seems to think you need a physical as well."

"Take me home," she reached up and touched his cheek.

"Not yet," he pushed her away from him and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Talk to me about the wand Hermione."

"Lot's of people have extra wands." She clenched her jaw and raised her chin in defiance.

"Yes, and I still wear the mark of several that did just that."

Hermione blanched and turned away from him unable to meet his eyes. She began to walk away until once again she felt his vice like grip and was spun back to face him.

"I need it," she hissed. "If it happens again I need it."

"No, Hermione. You do not," he sneered at her. "It makes it too easy to make a mistake."

"It won't be a mistake." She yanked against his arm. "I won't be a stupid child this time. This time I will be able to defend myself."

"Why the sudden need to defend yourself? Has something happened to make you think someone is after you?"

"I was locked up Severus. When Galen was born. I have never felt so helpless before. Even with Lucius I had hope. It was just me then, but this time I almost lost Galen as well," she whispered. "If I could have killed them to get him away I would have. Next time they won't get the chance."

He pulled her to him and spinning her around slammed her back to his chest. Reaching out his arm to Draco's grave he pointed not at the name but at the ground.

"This is what you get thinking like that. This is what happens. Lucius thought he could get what he wanted. Do you think when he started out he wanted this? He thought that he could kill to get what he deserved. He thought all he had to do was want something and it was his. This is what it got him. He lost everything, his life, his son, everything. Is this what you want?"

"Stop, let me go," she spat.

"No, you listen. Someone grabs your arm, you pull your wand and send a curse. Easy as that? Easy to see a man fall dead at your feet?"

"I was there remember," she sneered. "The battle of Hogwarts, we were both there. Do you think I am incapable?"

"No, I think you are incapable of seeing your children killed in retribution as they carry on your fight."

She stilled, looking at Draco's gave and felt her knees grow weak, unable to support herself. She slid to the ground with Severus' arms supporting her in a slow decent. Coming to rest she leaned back and allowed his arms to engulf her.

"It has to end," he whispered into her ear and brought up her wrist that still held the tracking bracelet. "Just let it end and trust that I can keep you and our children safe."

Nodding she turned her face up to his as his mouth captured hers. Swallowing her sobs he deepened the kiss, holding onto her hungrily as his hands slid down her back.

"If you don't want me I can live with that." He closed his eyes and spoke into her neck, unable to loosen his hold. "What I can't live with is not knowing."

"Promise me then," she choked out, "Promise me that if you ever want to go to her again…"

"I have never, nor will I ever want her," he started to chuckle. "Is that what this is about? You still think I want Jennifer?"

"Well," she said pulling away and wiping her nose with the back of her hand. "Where were you last night?"

"Gods witch," he sat back on his heels and looked at her incredulously. "Do you think I would leave my son in the hospital and my wife in tears to run to a witch's bed? I have spent eight years on a potion I finally got the last ingredient for. The whole brewing process takes over two months and last night was the final stage. I either finished it or explained to Poppy why she had to push Minerva into the rose bushes again."

"Rose bushes?"

"I needed Minerva's blood."

"Must have been one big bush," Hermione tried to smile.

"Not as big as the broken mirror I hid earlier," he smirked.

"I needed you but you weren't there."

"I know," he frowned at her.

"I never felt so alone Severus. You didn't come."

"I couldn't. Even if there was no potion I would not have been able to sit in that accursed chair watching him."

"He needs you."

"No, he_ needed_ me. He _needed_ me to teach his sister not to use magic. He_ needed_ me to be firm with Millie. He _needed _me to build that damned owlery for his mother when she asked."

"I need you too," she sobbed letting her tears run free. "I needed you last night, and I still need you."

"Stop the tears," he frowned and wiped her eyes with the pad of his thumb. "I am here now. Hermione, it is the best I can do. I am sorry it is not enough."

"It is enough, if you just tell me next time why you leave the way you do. It's not the first time Severus."

"I will try," he scowled looking at her. "You never said anything before."

"No? Have you ever wondered why you sleep so often on the sofa?" she tried to grin at him.

"With or without you locking your bedroom door?" He tipped up her chin and kissed her lightly. "Fourteen times without and only six with."

"You arse, you keep track?"

"Ox. Remember that until tonight. I plan on showing you just what an ox can do."


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Sequel to Finding Home**

**Or**

**Home Again, Home Again, Jiggety-Jig**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

"Mr and Mrs Snape? May I have a word please?"

Hermione lifted her head from Severus' shoulder and looked up at him. Seeing him nod she slid off his lap and stood waiting for him to join her. She didn't like the tone the Healer was using. She didn't like leaving the cubicle. She waited until Severus had brushed of his robes and straightened how they hung before taking his arm for a short walk down the hall to the Healers office.

"Please, sit." The Healer indicated two chairs opposite her own across a large desk.

"He's doing better," Hermione smiled. "His colour is better and his breathing…"

She stopped at the touch of Severus' hand on her arm and the shake of his head. Swallowing hard she turned to watch the Healer open his file and take out what appeared to be blank forms.

"I know this is a difficult time for both of you, but it has been two weeks since the accident," she started kindly not meeting their eyes. "I want you both to just listen to what I have to say before answering. It is only a suggestion."

"Suggestion as to what?" Hermione looked from the Healer to Severus who sat with his head slightly lowered, glaring up from under his brows. "Severus?"

"She is going to tell you to give up on your son," he glowered. "She wants you to give him to the Ministry."

"What?" Hermione came to her feet and the Healer tried to wave her back to her chair.

"Mr Snape, you know better than that. You know these children are treated…"

"These children?" he shouted, standing up and pulling Hermione to his side. "This child has a family. This child will not be thrown away."

"Not thrown away, relocated. Relocated until his magical abilities come into play or a different future can be found for him."

"Severus? What is she saying?" Hermione pleaded with him. "Severus … what…"

"They want us to give them guardianship. If he does not develop magic he will be adopted out to a Muggle family."

"They can't do that. Can they? Severus, tell me they can't do this," her voice began to shake.

"They most assuredly cannot. Without our permission they can do nothing."

"Why would you suggest such a thing?" Hermione turned on the Healer. "How dare you, how dare you suggest we give him away."

"Mrs Snape, it is not unheard of in these cases and many families prefer it over raising a handicapped child in this world."

"Handicapped? What are you… he has not woken yet. You don't know that."

"She is talking of his magic," Severus sneered. "She is inferring that without magic he is handicapped."

"I want to take him home." Hermione started for the door.

"Mrs Snape, I advise against moving him at this time."

"Severus?" She turned to her husband tearfully. "What do we do? I don't know…"

"He comes home," he snarled at the Healer. "You are saying there is nothing more you can do are you not?"

"The swelling is almost gone and the bones are mended if that is what you are asking. So yes, I guess that is true. However, until he wakes we will not be able to assess the damage."

"So you are keeping him here only to assess … Severus, I want him home." Hermione pushed the door open hard enough to slam it against the outside wall and almost ran back to the ward.

Severus hurried after her. He found her pulling the blankets loose from under the mattress and wrapping Galen. She lifted him into her arms, his head falling to her shoulder.

"Now, we are ready now." She tried to appear calm although her arms were trembling. "Severus, hurry. Before they stop us."

"Hermione, look at me."

She lifted her head from Galen's face and saw him smirk. "It's not funny."

"They can't do anything unless we sign those papers. He is going home but not until we are ready for him."

"She said he was. She said they were only waiting to assess him. I won't leave him here."

"Don't be foolish, if he…"

"Foolish? Now I am being foolish," her voice became shrill. "You son of a bitch, don't you dare stand there and tell me I am being foolish."

"Hermione!" he scowled at her. "You will sit down in that chair and stay here until I return. Is that clear? You will not take him out of this room."

"I will take…"

He crossed over to her and carefully held her arms, forcing her to sit down with their son.

"I am going to hire a nurse to stay with him. I will not take him home until I am assured that he has twenty-four hour care and since neither of us can stay awake indefinitely it would stand to reason that we need help."

"We will have Millie."

"Millie will have Elaine."

"I can have my Mum help."

"Your Mum is a Muggle. How would she recognize if he has an episode of magic?"

"I am scared. I want him home."

"Hermione," he said her name as a warning.

"I won't like her."

"Oh?" he smirked. "Do tell me how you know that?"

"Fine," she looked down at Galen and stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. "Just don't get a pretty one."

"A pretty one? I don't like them pretty," he smirked. "I like them bushy-headed with sharp features, a little too thin and with a fast tongue."

"Severus?" she looked down at Galen trying to will him awake. "What if… if…"

"Just stay here," he frowned at her. "Can I trust you to do that?"

She nodded as she continued to look down at the baby's face.

"Hermione?"

"I'll wait."

"Until?"

"I can wait until you get back," she snarled.

"Again," he reached for the bridge of his nose.

"What?"

"Hermione?"

"Fine, I WILL wait until you get back," she pouted.

He watched her for a moment to make sure she did not add to her promise, then turned and strode out of the door. Hermione looked up at the sound of his retreating footfalls wanting to call him back. She pulled her wand and warded the door. Resting her head against the back of the chair, she laid her wand on the arm of the chair where she could easily access it. Then turning sideways and draping her legs over the other arm she hugged Galen close and closed her eyes.

The pounding woke her. For a moment she froze, then as the fog of sleep left her she pulled Galen tightly to her, swung her legs back to the floor and grabbed her wand.

"Mrs Snape, open this door."

"No, not until my husband comes back," she stood and hurried to the window only to realize it was magically charmed to give a scene of the streets below. "Get away from that door."

"Mrs Snape I can assure you I am not…"

"Hermione?" George called. "It's okay. She was just showing me which room you were in."

"George?" She pointed her wand at the door and bit her lip. "How do I know it is really you?"

"If you care to take a look you will recognize that damned cat's scratches on my face."

"George, I told you it only lets Elaine pick it up," she sighed and dropped the wards relieved to see him in the doorway grinning at her.

"I am here to collect you."

"He sent you?" she asked incredulously.

"Mum made him," he chuckled. "He's got her down at that employment agency finding a nurse. Having trouble finding one that doesn't know about her."

Hermione glared at him. "She is just… she is getting better. Why is Molly there?"

"Snape seems … never seen him like this. Upset he is. Told Mum that the Ministry wants to put him out in a Muggle home," he spoke softly as he took Galen from her arms and settled him in the crook of his arm.

"He said they couldn't do that…"

"Quite right, but he is upset none the less. Mum is demanding a nurse trained up in Muggle ways. Snape insists she knows the magical as well."

"Can we leave then? Now?"

"Right in one," he grinned and pulled her into his side. "Got special permission to leave from here. Ready?"

She barely had time to nod before the apparated them in a crack of thunder loud enough to reverberate down the halls and ruffle the curtains on the window.

"That should have woke them up," he grinned at her when they landed in her sitting room. "Didn't say I would do it quietly."

Hermione saw Elaine peeking out of the kitchen, her eyes large and fearful.

"Button," she squatted down and held out her arms. "I have missed you so. Come here my big girl."

"No," she pouted and disappeared back into the kitchen.

Hermione glanced at George before hurrying off to the kitchen. She found Elaine sitting on the floor under the table, her thumb crammed into her mouth and Millie wringing her hands.

"Button?" She squatted again to peer under the table. "I can stay this time. I don't have to go back. Won't you come and say hello? How about a big Hello to Uncle George?"

Elaine turned around, sitting with her back to Hermione.

"Here," George stood behind Hermione and waited until she was standing to hand off Galen. "Let me try."

Dropping to his knees, he crawled under the table with her and sat the best he could without hitting his head.

"So, guess we have to stop meeting like this," he said sadly. "Now that your Mum and Dad are going to be home they want their Button with them."

"No," she looked up at him with unshed tears welling in pools at the bottom of her eyes.

"Ah, now don't cry sweetness, tell Uncle George what is wrong." He pulled her into his lap as best he could.

"Daddy be mad. Daddy don't want me no more."

"What? Of course he wants you." He kissed the top of her head. "He's been busy is all."

"I broke him," she sobbed wrapping her arms around his neck. "Daddy be mad I broke him and he won't be fixed."

"Galen? Why honey, it's not your fault," he sighed. "Let's get up from here and you can see him for yourself."

She pushed back and looked at him strangely. Then peeked over his shoulder and saw Hermione's legs as she stood waiting for Elaine to come out.

"Galen home?" she nodded her head and grabbed his ears. "Galen come home?"

"Yes Button, but he is still sleeping," he frowned. "So you can see him, and sing to him but he can't play yet. Okay?"

"K," she nodded, pressing her forehead to his and whispered loudly. "I wake him okay?"

"You can sing as loud as you want," he grinned at her intensity.

"K," she scrambled off his lap to crawl out from under the table.

"Hey Baby mine." Hermione squatted down beneath the table edge, "Want to say hi to your brother?"

She uncovered Galen's face and as Elaine peered at him, she mouthed a silent 'Thank you' to George. She did not see Elaine puff up her cheeks and blow into Galen's face until she saw George blanch and reach forward to yank Elaine away.

Elaine let out a wail as she hit the floor, soon joined by the wail from her brother as he gasped for air and flayed his arms in the air. Hermione sat back heavily, falling to the floor from her squatting position and stared at Elaine in shock as George picked her up and cuddled her to his chest not taking his eyes off Galen.

"I fix him, okay?" Elaine said tearfully. "K Uncle George? K?"

"K," he muttered looking up to Hermione's eyes. "K."

Hermione scooted over to Elaine who was still wrapped around George and put her free arm around them both. Resting her head on Elaine's back she let tears slide down her face and not knowing why began to sob as Galen quieted and looked around at the commotion.

"I am sure there is a story behind this." Severus stood in the doorway.

"Severus," Hermione snapped her head up smacking it on the edge of the tabletop.

"Daddy," Elaine pushed off George and flung herself at Severus, hugging both legs. Her head hitting hard enough to bring him wincing to his knees, unable to hold the area where the sudden pain radiated from.

George grinned at the pair of them and slowly shook his head.

"Glad to be home?" He climbed to his feet and smirked as Severus glared at him. "Oh, I'd keep that nurse around. You two may need it."

"Mr Wea…" Galen's cry cut him off. Turning toward Hermione, he was momentarily stunned to see her holding their son, wide-awake and moving healthily.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Sequel to Finding Home**

**or**

**Home Again, Home Again, Jiggety-Jig**

**Chapter 19**

* * *

"Perfectly fine," Poppy announced as she stepped back from the sofa.

"How could this be?" Severus scowled.

"I do it Daddy. I fix him," Elaine stood tugging on the hem of his waistcoat nodding her head furiously.

"She did," Hermione laughed and scooped her up spinning her around in a circle and laughing. "She just gave him a puff of her magic and … well, he woke up."

"Hermione?" Mrs Granger stepped out of the floo followed by her husband. "Whatever is the commotion? Elaine just screamed into the floo for us to… oh my… my dear dear baby."

She rushed to the sofa and glancing up to see Poppy's nod picked Galen up and turned to Mr Granger beaming.

"When did this happen?" Grandpa grinned. "We didn't even know he was awake let alone being released from the hospital."

Severus turned to the door as he heard the first knock but was pushed out of the way, as Millie hurried to answer it. Frowning he folded his arms as Molly and Arthur came in followed by George and a very stern looking woman that Severus took to be the nurse.

"Angelica is gathering up Harry and Ginny, I know they would want to be here," George ginned at Severus on his way to give Hermione a hug.

"Oh my dear." Molly merely patted his arm on her way past, her head bobbing up and down trying to get a glimpse of the baby through the growing crowd.

"It gets worse you know," Arthur stood beside him and thrust his hands in his pocket.

"Arthur Weasley, don't just stand there. Help an old lady to a chair," Minerva called from the doorway.

"I tried to stop her professor," Neville supported her as she slowly crossed the room. "Really I did. But she said she felt fine after using your potion."

"She has not taken the potion yet you nit," Severus sneered as he took up her other arm and helped guide her to a chair. "Now what is this about Minerva? You know you should be in bed."

"I refuse to lay in bed alone. So unless you can send a willing partner leave me alone," she slapped his hand away.

"Did I tell you Hermione made me hire a shopkeeper?" He smirked at her.

"Neville," Hermione came over and grabbed his arm. "Where is Luna? She is coming isn't she?"

"Told you," Arthur leaned over and whispered. "It's only just beginning. By dinner time you will have a houseful."

"I already have a houseful."

"Let's get out of here."

"I am sure you will understand when I say I do not mind the sofa, but for that she will lock her door as well."

"Ah… I swear to Merlin they take lessons in Husbands' Punishment," Arthur chuckled. "I saw your application for new potion approval cross my desk. I take it this is what Minerva is waiting for."

"She insists on the paper work," he scowled and looked to where she was sitting. "She does not have much time left Arthur. Anything you can do to speed the process would not go forgotten."

"Kingsley?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"He is due back from France Monday."

"Came back early," Arthur looked around quickly. "So how's about it, old man?"

Severus looked at Hermione and saw her smile. He had not seen her this happy and unconcerned for weeks. He took his chance.

"How long do you think we have before she notices you are gone?" Arthur grinned.

"She will suspect I am in my lab, I should have a …." He stopped and turned to Arthur.

"First time?" Arthur grinned.

"Yes," he hissed. "I am now reduced to a schoolboy's version of cutting classes."

"It gets easier," Arthur tried not to laugh.

"That is what bothers me," he muttered and turned back to head off to Kingsley's office.

"Oh no," the receptionist stood up and pulled her wand. "Not you."

"I need to …"

"Don't even talk to me," she hissed, and then turned to Arthur. "I will hold you responsible for him Arthur Weasley. If he does one thing wrong I will hang you by your nads."

"Me? Why not him?" he grinned.

"I'm not sure he has any," she spat turning back to Severus.

"Madame," he bowed. "I have …"

"Just watch it…," she backed up and jerked her head toward the door. "Go on, go in. He knew when you stepped out of the lift."

"He has a ward to detect my presence?" Severus smirked, feeling his lip twitch.

"No you arse, I do."

"Ox. Call me an Ox." He strode past her and pushed open Kingsley's door.

"See how easy it is to gain access without hexing my receptionist?" Kingsley leaned back in the chair grinning.

"She does seem a little out of sorts," Severus sat down opposite Kingsley, leaning back and crossing his long legs in front of him.

"Arthur, I take it this is official."

"The Professor here has been waiting for approval on a new potion. It's for Minerva. We need to rush it through."

"Go down to the third floor Arthur, give them this and tell them they have an hour," Kingsley furiously scribbled a note and handed it to Arthur. "Sorry Snape, no-one is allowed there but employees."

"I can wait with your receptionist if you prefer."

"You'll terrorise her," Kingsley chuckled.

The outer door flew open and the receptionist looked at Kingsley her face crumpling.

"Beth?" he rose to go to the door. "What… they have settled?"

"Yes, word just came. Six months."

"It could be worse."

"No it couldn't. Six months for a fifteen year old? Whoever thinks justice will be served by him going to Azkaban should be sent with him."

"Severus," Kingsley said over his shoulder. "I am afraid I am needed elsewhere. You can wait here or see yourself out."

He left the outer office quickly, leaving Severus alone with Beth. She turned from him and flopped into her desk chair, laying her head down on her arms and sobbing.

"Miss… Beth, I will take my leave. When Mr Weasley returns please…"

"You don't even give a damn do you? Just another half blood, I expect that's all he is to you."

"I am a half blood," he looked at her uncomfortably.

"Then how can you just sit by and watch this happen? He didn't mean anything by it. A lousy curse, that's all it was. A joke. A fucking joke."

"Madame, they do not send people to Azkaban for mere jokes," he sneered at her.

"No? Well read the Prophet if you don't believe me."

"Since I do not see one in evidence you will have to enlighten me."

"He thought it would be funny to make old Flanagan's cat deliver mail, so he cast an imperius on it."

"Did it work?" Severus felt his lip twitch.

"That's not the point. The point is it is an unforgivable and he was tried."

"What is the sentence?" Severus frowned at her.

"They want to give him six months."

"His parents can …"

"He has none. He is a ward, war orphan. There's so many of them," she dabbed her eyes. "I am sorry. I will give him your message."

He watched as she ran out of the room and disappeared into the women's loo. He thought of the cat delivering mail and wondered if he tried to make it fly as well.

"Here we are," Arthur stepped into the office seeing the receptionist gone and Kingsley's door open. "Just need the Minister's signature and we are all set."

"We should hurry before they realize we are gone," Severus muttered.

Later when Hermione asked him what had possessed him he would be at a loss for words. He would fold his arms and scowl down at her, stomping out of the room in a flurry of robes and biting sarcasm. Looking down at the boy that stood at his side wiping his nose with the back of his hand, he was even now unsure of what had happened. At the time he had been enraged at what he heard. Furious that they could so coldly send a child, any child to that place. Kingsley had spoken until the judges stood to leave, and even then yelled at their backs.

Severus and Arthur stood waiting for the charade of justice to be over, to gain a signature and to leave. However, the longer Severus stood, the longer he looked at the very chair he had been tried in. And the longer he heard the quiet hitching sobs of the small boy, the more furious be became until he strode down the aisle and called in a wizard's debt owed to him as a war hero. Grabbing the boy's wrist, he dragged him back up the aisle to a waiting, grinning Weasley.

Now he paused outside his own front door and looked down at the tow-headed stranger.

"So, did it fly?" he scowled.

"Course it did," the lad looked up suspiciously. "What? You think I don't know my spells?"

"Your name?" he drawled.

"Timothy, Timothy Bright."

"Tell me Timothy, do I frighten you?"

"Nah, I heard of you before, but I don't think you're so tough."

"Great," he sneered as he opened the door. "Another one on her side."

"Severus Tobias Snape," Hermione came from the kitchen carrying Galen with Elaine trailing behind. "Where have you… oh, who do we have we here?"

"I picked this one up off the street." He locked his eyes to hers. "His name is Timothy, Timothy Bri… just Timothy."

"Really?" She stared back at him. "You just picked him up?"

"Yes," he took off his robes and hung them on the hook, giving the boy a nudge to do the same.

"I see," she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. "Well Timothy, I guess you are hungry then?"

"Yes ummm," he looked up at Severus.

"Mrs Snape, don't push," he sneered.

"Daddy?" Elaine tugged on his waistcoat hem. "Galen spit."

"Yes," he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Babies spit."

"Can I spit?"

"Ask your mother, she knows how to spit tobacco juice if memory serves."

"Hey kid," Timothy squatted down. "Lets eat then I'll take ya out back and show you how."

"Great, another born educator in the family."

"Family?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Forgetting to tell me something?"

"No wrench," he strode over and grabbed her pulling her close and leaning down to kiss her. "Avoiding it."

"Ewwww," Elaine wrinkled her nose.

"Get in the kitchen Button, let Millie feed you. Mum and I have some talking to do."

"Talking? Whatever about Severus?"

"You know full well what about."

"No, I really don't," she put her hand on his cheek as her vision blurred through her tears. "I read about him in the Prophet and wanted to go get him right then and there. I thought … Galen was still in the hospital and I thought… I didn't think you would want to."

"I didn't want to," he smirked. "He was forced on me."

"He was?" She chuckled. "By who?"

"Whoever I need a favour from," he smirked. "Or whoever has a bed I want to take her to."

"Poppy says he is fine but she still doesn't know if he will have any magic. She thinks he will just be …"

"Shhh," he looked down at Galen who had fallen asleep in her arms. "I think the two in the kitchen have enough magic for all three."

"Let me get Millie to take him," she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "You promised that you would take them off the streets but that we would still keep practicing."


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Sequel to Finding Home**

**or**

**Home Again, Home Again, Jiggety-Jig**

**Chapter 20**

* * *

"How is your new charge working out?" Minerva grimaced at the taste the potion left in her mouth. "You could have put mint in there."

"No I could not," he scowled as he squatted down in front of her to look evenly in her face. "You are flushed."

"I have a young man almost on his knees, of course I am flushed."

"Minerva, for once be serious with me." He grabbed her chin and lifted her head watching a fire red rash consume her throat. "As I thought."

He frowned and pulled out another vial, handed it to her and waited until she drank it before standing up once he was satisfied that the rash had started to recede.

"I notice you are able to take your slave position again. Is Hermione re-teaching you to cower to the Dark Lord or is it your potion that is healing those knobs you call knees?"

"I no-longer need the potion," he said with some pride in his voice. "The nerve fibres are rebuilt. The only residual pain is an occasional headache, but at times I am not sure whether that is a side effect of the potion or…. if you have headaches you will inform me."

"Is it the … my goodness Severus where do I start? Is it Elaine again? Your worry for Galen? Perhaps Hermione is still having issues? No? Yes? Then the new one, what is his name? It is good to see life has turned out well for you. I used to think your life was too stressful."

"You've forgotten the fact that Mr Granger has decided I am killing his daughter slowly, the shop has not turned a profit in six months and we have outgrown the house."

"A man that lived for over two decades in only three dark dungeon rooms should not complain of outgrowing a house," she chided. "Now really Severus, how are things going? Be truthful with me."

"Fine, just fine Minerva." He frowned at her.

"Good, now sit and tell me of this boy. How is he fitting in? I want to know all about him, if he will be joining us next term."

"His name is Timothy, he does spells."

"And?"

"He is short."

"Severus," she scowled at him.

"He does not talk of himself. He is a studious boy. However, I must say I am not impressed by the areas he has focused his studies on. He has Hermione's penchant for spells and charms, but is not methodical in his practice."

"He has only ever been schooled at that place they keep them. I know he is not familiar with history, or with potions beyond the second year level. He will have a difficult time of it here. Although incidentally, he can cook."

Minerva smiled and stretched out her hand seeing that she was able to hold it steady. "I must say young man that the potion seems to be taking hold."

"You need to be careful and not put too much faith in the cure for several weeks yet. Take the potion every morning, even if you feel you no longer need it. I have discovered that on occasion a relapse is not unheard of." He smirked seeing a tea tray being levitated into the room. "I do not have time to stay Minerva."

"Oh no my boy." She cast a ward at the door sealing him in. "I started thinking about why a mirror would be in the garden. Broken or not I am sure it was put there for a purpose, and since…no, quiet until I am done…it was one of the mirrors from the dungeons, I know you put it there. I further know that Poppy was there before she was called."

"She misses the Dark Lord," he smirked. "She feels her skills are getting rusty."

"I don't approve of this Severus."

"Then drink the potion and put your blood back where it belongs," he said wearily. "There was no other way. Your own body needs to heal you. By healing the blood and … Minerva… there is no way to condense years of research, mine and Muggle studies in DNA, to a tea time discussion."

Minerva shooed his hand away and proudly poured the tea. Handing him the first cup she raised her eyebrow and saw him do the same. She had not been able to do this simple act for the past year and Severus saw the gratitude she could not put into words and knew the offer was more than a simple cup of tea.

"I will speak to Healer Simpson on your behalf," she said softly. "I know it has been a struggle for you and Hermione. Perhaps I can speed the payments."

"I am afraid that the agent they have assigned me is losing the paper work."

"Jennifer?"

"Yes, she is… put off by my current status."

"Jealous?"

Severus choked on his tea, spraying it back into his cup and coughing. "Good heavens no! She seems to think I have somehow betrayed her sister and… that I have betrayed her sister."

"She is jealous."

"Don't go there Minerva. She wants to control me. She wants to hang on the arm of a war hero. She wants things the way they used to be and cannot get beyond what is past."

"Well, then when the invoice is sent have it billed to the Hogwarts account. They pay us promptly for our potions and it will be away from your agent."

"That would be most appreciated, as would your opening the door. I must be getting back before Hermione sends someone looking for me."

"You will give her my regards," she smiled and reopened the wards.

"As always," he said as he laid his hand on her shoulder, then left to return home.

.

.

.

He stepped out of the floo into a quiet and empty sitting room. Pausing for only a moment, he turned to the kitchen looking for Hermione. He found Elaine sitting primly at the table looking up at Timothy as he smeared butter on a piece of toast and handed it to her.

"Oh, hi there… Mr Snape. I was just going to fix her lunch but she wanted breakfast again."

"Elaine, what has your mother told you about…?"

"No, I won't give her that sweet stuff. She is having eggs again, and juice."

"Daddy, he does eggs good."

"Fine, eat eggs. Where is your mother?"

"Mrs Snape said she was going to have a lie down and took Galen in with her."

He turned toward the bedroom and as Elaine started giggling. He turned and frowned.

"Where is Millie?"

"Elaine promised to be good so Mrs Snape let Millie have the day to visit."

"Elaine promised?" he scowled down at the girl. "Do this often?"

"Yeah," Timothy looked between Severus and Elaine. "We're fine. I don't mind looking after her. It's easy here with just her, at the …before I came here, there were a lot more. This is easy."

"We need to talk. I spoke to Professor McGonagall, she will be your headmistress this coming term, and she has some concerns about your educational background."

"I am going to be sent off?"

"To school, yes."

Timothy lowered his head back down to the toast sliding it over to Elaine, and then without looking at Severus turned back to the stove where the eggs were just finishing up.

"Timothy, I was speaking to you," Severus growled.

"Whatever," he smirked.

"You will look at me when I am speaking to you."

"Or what? You'll send me back?" Timothy slid the eggs onto a plate and pushed them in front of Elaine. "Here ya go Kiddo, just like you like 'em."

"I am speaking to you!" Severus sneered.

"Daddy, you want eggs?" Elaine locked her eyes onto his and he saw the way she bit her lip and furrowed her brows at him while her chin began to tremble. "You don't be mean no more."

"Nah, Pet, he's not being mean," Timothy poked her nose with his index finger. "I've just been here too long, time to move on. Guess it may be fun to go to school. After all, I never thought I would get the chance to go up the hill to that place just like the rich kids."

Severus turned on his heel. This was not the time to discuss things with Elaine sitting within earshot. He would save the talk with Timothy for later.

He found Hermione sleeping with Galen nestled into the curve of her body. He crawled in behind them and wrapped his arm around her waist, tucking his body into hers and laying his head down with his chin resting on top of her hair.

"Umm?" she muttered turning her head to look lazily over her shoulder.

"Shhh," he whispered. "Sleep."

"No, I should be up," she pried her eyes open and turned onto her back as he adjusted backwards to give her room.

Leaning on one elbow, he reached over her to stroke Galen's head. "This is a bad habit to get him into."

"I know, I shouldn't do it," she watched him stroke the child's hair before turning her head back up to see him. "I … when he is out of my sight I worry. I can't … I dream when he isn't close."

"I saw Minerva today."

"Oh my gods, the potion, you gave her the potion," Hermione squealed and sat up quickly. "You did it. You finished it. Why didn't you tell me? Severus, this is wonderful."

"I didn't want to say anything until she had taken the first draught," he smirked up at her. "It went well."

He reached his arm up and grabbing her by the back of the neck pulled her down for a kiss. He chuckled as he heard Elaine calling to them from the kitchen at the same time as Galen began to stir.

"Minerva is also putting our billing though Hogwarts." He sat up and swung his legs out of the bed. "If it works we should have payment by next week."

"Thank Merlin," she sighed. "Timothy needs clothes. All he had was what he wore here and Molly only had a few things that fitted him. He doesn't complain but…well you know the Weasley style."

"We need to discuss him. His six months is up, if you want we can…"

"What? Up? Don't you dare send him back. You said he was here for good. This is his home now."

"Just for once would you let me finish before jumping to the wrong conclusion? I said if you wanted to."

"No, I don't."

"Understand what this means. He will … Merlin," he raked his hands through his hair. "Hermione, you are about to have a son half your age and as tall as yourself."

"Elaine loves him and I think he is fond of her as well," she bit her lip and picked up Galen. "He even walks this one in the middle of the night, twice now I have caught him. He just fits Severus. It feels right. Like he belongs here, really belongs."

"Why was Galen up in the middle of the night?"

"Teething, he is… Severus stop that, you always try to distract me."

"Mum?" Elaine peeked into the bedroom and frowned at her father. "He's mean to my Tim-o-ee."

"Tim-o-thee," Hermione rolled her eyes. "How is he mean?"

"Elaine," Severus said in warning.

"Tim-o-ee don't want Hogwash."

"Hogwarts Elaine… say it again."

"Tim-o-ee … he don't want Hogwash," she said as tears welled in her eyes. "He stay here. K?"

"Severus?" Hermione looked at him narrowing her eyes.

"I spoke to Minerva about him."

"Mrs Snape? Have you seen… oh, there she is. I'm sorry she got away…"

"Perhaps we should move the bed out to the sitting room," Severus complained as he pushed his way out of the room.

"Come on, we best get out there before he thinks of what to say," Hermione chuckled.

"I will wait in Elaine's room," Timothy said quietly. "Guess he wants to go off on me again."

"You just misunderstand him," she smiled at him. "I did the same thing for a few years. Once you get to know him he is … well… he is…"

"Not such a big git?"

"Right," she sighed. "But still a git."

"Listen, I understand it's cramped and sorta hard with me here and all," he looked at the floor, kicking at the fringe of the area carpet.

"It's no such thing," Hermione cradled Galen on her shoulder as she tried to climb out of bed.

"Give him here," Timothy took the child. "Ain't any point getting him all crying again when the yelling starts."

"Timothy," she turned his face to hers and waited until he looked at her. "We have never, never argued about you. Have we ever given you reason to think we didn't want you, or that we planned on sending you back?"

"Well no, but…"

"You have spent time with my parents. Have they ever, even once hinted that you are not wanted?"

"No, she makes me call her Grandma, and even the old m… even you father lets me call him Grandfather."

"Yet you call me Mrs Snape," she grinned at him. "How about you at least call me by my first name?"

"I can do that, but.. Hermione…Mum just seems all wrong," he grinned.

"And Mr Snape has to go."

"Yeah, right. I call him Sev and I'll need new teeth."

"Try Severus… and Grandpa's a dentist," she laughed and grabbed his arm. "Now come on before he comes looking for us."


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Sequel to Finding Home**

**or**

**Home Again, Home Again, Jiggety-Jig**

**Chapter 21**

* * *

Severus paused with his hand on the doorknob and looked down at Timothy.

"Before we go in there you have to know not to believe everything you hear," he frowned. "And Mrs Snape does not need a word by word rendition of what is said before she gets here."

"So I should lie."

"Absolutely not." He looked at the door and then back at the boy. "Unless you have to, and then only as far as you must."

"If I should not believe what I hear what do I know to lie about?"

"Don't be cheeky."

Severus opened the door and pushed him in, glowering at him and pointing to a chair in the reception area.

"Great," Beth stood up scowling at him. "You took the wards down. How did you do that?"

"My dear, if I wanted you to warn the Minister I was coming I would have left them up."

"Well, you can't go in there and don't you go doing…. that thing you do," she glanced at the boy before saying more. "You know what I mean."

"It may interest you to know that he is expecting me."

Right and I started here yesterday," she rolled her eyes at him and flipped open her appointment book.

"You will see an opening. That is mine."

"Professor, it does not work that way."

"Who is in there with him now?"

"Mr Weasley, and if you think…"

"Come boy." He strode to the door and looked back at Timothy. "I told you not to believe everything, this is one of those moments."

"Don't you dare go in there!" Beth planted her hands on her hips and glared as Timothy stood and followed Severus.

"Well done," he smirked at the boy, and then pushed the door open and walked in.

"So, once again you make your own appointments," Kingsley sighed. "I see this is an official call?"

"Arthur is my witness, as soon as Hermione joins us we can begin."

"Then begin," she said from the doorway.

Timothy hurried over to her and took Elaine's hand from her to free her to carry Galen more easily.

"Thank you," she smiled at him. "More should take their cues from you."

"He is faster," Severus scowled at the boy.

"So, let's get this going. Timothy Bright, do you know why you are here?"

"Because I was told if I didn't want to spend the day with him," he jerked his head at Severus, "he would be angry with me. I'd rather lose the time than my life."

Everyone looked down at Elaine who stood nodding her head. "Truth, really," she said seriously.

Kingsley rolled out a length of parchment that lay in front of him on the desk and pushed it over to Hermione who handed Galen to Timothy and smiled widely as she signed the document.

"Do you understand that this is final Timothy?" Kingsley leaned back in his chair speaking softly. "Yes?"

"What is final?"

"Snape," Kingsley sounded exasperated. "I told you he has to understand what he is signing.

"He can read," Severus sneered and grabbed the parchment shoving it at Timothy as Hermione took Galen back.

"I told you to talk to him," she hissed. "Timothy, did that git explain anything to you?"

Timothy's eyes flew over the document he held in his hands. His eyes snapped up and locked on Severus', he swallowed hard, unsure what to say.

"Well?" Severus questioned him, holding his hand up to silence Hermione. "I will sign it next, and then it is up to you."

"Me?" he squeaked and sat heavily in the chair next to Arthur. "You really… you would…"

"How eloquent," Severus sneered, yanked the document away from him, and signed it quickly.

"Me too," Elaine climbed up onto Kingsley's lap and reached for his quill. "I can make all my letters."

"Elaine, I don't think you need to be up on …"

"Let her do it," Severus locked his eyes on Timothy. "Galen is too young but the rest of us all agree. What about you boy?"

"You want to adopt me? For real?" He swallowed trying to free the lump that was growing in his throat.

"Please," Kingsley gave Hermione a look of gratitude when she came around the desk to show Elaine where to start making her name. "He needs to understand what this means."

"It's simple. Your name is Snape. You do as I say and when I die you inherit one third of a mortgage on a house I cannot afford and interest in a losing shop."

Timothy walked over to the desk and looked at Arthur over the parchment.

"You could do worse son," he said kindly.

"Yeah?" He picked up the quill and looked down at Elaine. "What do ya think kid? Could I do worse?"

Elaine shrugged her shoulders and crooked her finger at him, signalling him to squat down and let her whisper in his ear. He smiled as he listened, then patted her on the head and grinned.

"Mr Sna… Profes…Se…"

"You could call him Dad," Kingsley grinned.

"I could call him a …." He looked at Severus scowl and felt Elaine tugging at his t-shirt. "Can I stay at the house instead of going to that school?"

"No, you can stay home. I have spoken to Minerva and she agrees you may use the floo on a daily basis."

Timothy picked up the quill, signed his name and watched as Arthur put his name on it as witness. He wiped the back of his hand over his eyes again swallowing and let Hermione hug him. Watching over her shoulder, he saw his new father smirk at him.

He pulled away from Hermione and made his way to the dark man he would now call father, holding out his hand and feeling it grasped in both of Severus'.

"This is forever lad."

"She made you say that didn't she?" Timothy tried to grin. "It's okay though, I guess it really only means a couple of years anyway."

"You're a Snape now boy," he frowned. "If you want this only to be for now you need to decide before that black bureaucrat over there puts his hoof print on it."

"Severus," Hermione hissed.

"No need Mrs Snape," Kingsley laughed. "I shall extract my own pound of flesh later."

"Well boy?"

"I don't have to leave when I am of age?"

"At the orphanage they have their birthday and leave the same day," Kingsley said quietly.

"Daddy?" Elaine ran and grabbed Severus' hand. "You going to kick me out on my birthday? Can I go to Grandma Granger's?"

"Go pester your Mother. Better yet see what Mr Shacklebolt keeps in his desk." He spun her around and pushed her back toward Kingsley. "You can stay until the mortgage is paid off."

"Oh good Merlin, of course you can stay. It is your home now every bit as much as it is Elaine's or Galen's home. You belong there."

"Hey Pet," he laughed as he scooped her up and swung her easily to his hip. "I found a new home, and I guess that means I am your brother."

He glanced at Severus trying to read the man's face, hoping for any sign of affection. Seeing nothing, he set Elaine down and walked over to Kingsley, picked up the parchment and handed it to him.

"Guess all we are waiting for is for you to stomp on this."

He turned at Hermione's gasp and heard a soft chuckle from Severus.

"Are you sure he is not your husband's?" Kingsley said to Hermione.

"He is as soon as you stomp on the thing like my son told you," he smirked, but only before letting Timothy Snape see his look of approval and a rare grin.

Hermione set up a study guide and demanded that Timothy followed it. She tested him on Spells, Charms, and Transfiguration finding him to be at or above grade level for sixth year. His Arithmancy was sorely wanting, his history non-existent and his potions barely adequate for third year.

Her parents took Timothy for long weekends, and on occasion would give the Snapes a well-deserved vacation, taking two of the three at a time. Never did she allow all three to be gone at once. The house is too quiet, she would complain. The days too long. She, too lonesome as Severus spent longer and longer in the shop.

Timothy began his Hogwarts education and grew more and more sullen. Coming home, he would head for the kitchen, spread his work out on the table and begin to study, often not finishing until late in the evening.

"I try to help him Severus, but I just don't have the time like I should. Every time we start to work one of the children comes up with something that needs my attention. Elaine won't leave him alone and Millie just indulges her. And I had a job offer."

"A job offer," Severus looked up from his Daily Prophet. "You plan on doing all this and work as well?"

"We could use the money and I could use the time." She bit her lip and avoided his eyes. "I thought I may look into it."

"If you are interested in it by all means, but if you are only doing this for the extra galleons I would rather you let it go."

"The Ministry has a part time opening in Spell Control and Development. I got an owl post from Kingsley on it. He seems to think I would enjoy it."

He laid the paper down and scowled at her. "We need to work out the hours. I cannot very well leave the shop before six, and it is not fair to Timothy to expect him to stay with the other two, nor will his school work be allowed to suffer."

"Page nine," she nodded to the paper. "Flourish and Blotts has tutors, they ran an ad. It's only eight Galleons an hour. I would get off work at eight, tutoring is over at nine, I could bring him home with me. Two nights a week should do it. I would leave at five, that's only one hour he would be stuck here with Millie and the little ones."

"He is sixteen Hermione. He could travel himself."

"No, he will be tempted to Apparate and it's too far for him yet and I don't want him in the Alley that late at night by himself. He can floo there, but not back. Too many shady characters are milling around for him to walk alone down to the Cauldron and I won't go giving him the key to the shop. That's all we would need, someone to follow him there. No, not at sixteen. I wasn't much older myself when…" she looked away from him suddenly. "Anyway, like I said, it's too late for him."

"It would seem you have managed to cover any objection."

"I wanted to make sure it would work before bringing it up."

"Tell me Hermione. Why not take a day time shift?"

"This would work better is all." She waked to the fireplace and held out her hands as if to warm them. "Winter is coming, and this old house is freezing. I hope we will…"

"When will we see each other?"

"Severus, we would still have plenty of time."

He stood up and walked to where she was, putting his arms around her waist and holding her back to him.

"I am open late on Saturday. That would leave only Sunday night. Or is that your plan?"

"No, of course not," she turned to him forcing a smile. "It is best for the children this way."

He traced her chin line with his finger as he studied her face. Then leaning down he brushed his lips against hers.

"Galen is sleeping," he whispered as he kissed her ear lobe and pulled her in to him. "I have missed you. It's been too long."

"If I am going to an interview tomorrow I have to…"

No," he chuckled pulling her into him and pressing into her hips, "Tonight we don't think of work, or the children, or the house."

"Severus," she sighed.

"No, tonight I am the ox," he smirked at her.

He took her hand and gently pulled her down the hallway to their room, where he warded the door and turned back to her, lifting her chin and gently kissing his way down her throat to the place her neck met her shoulders. His arms encircled her, crushing her to him as his hands sought the skin he loved to stroke under her nightgown.

"Severus," she gasped as his hands pushed her into his erection, her eyes moist as she squeezed them shut.

He walked her backwards to the bed, waiting for her knees to give as they collided with the mattress, and slipped the gown over her head as she sat. He watched as she slid to the centre of the bed and followed her on his knees, taking his position between her thighs and resting his weight on his hands on each side of her head he leaned down to kiss her only to have her turn her head to the side.

"Hermione?" he called her softly, "look at me."

She shook her head as she came to an almost sitting position and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him down to her, and thrust her hips up, feeling him bury himself in her. He was slow with her, asking her to look at him, wiping her eyes with the pad of his thumb. He did not feel her clinging to him, or calling his name. He did not feel her quicken or gasp in desire and need, nor did he feel her tighten around him and climax in his arms. He kept her head turned to his, kept his eyes locked onto her lids and felt a sorrow in this act that he did not recognize.

When he'd finished he rolled to her side pulling her to him, and forced her head to rest on his shoulder. He felt her silent tears fall on him, but did not break the quiet, afraid of what she would say.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Sequel to Finding Home**

**or**

**Home Again, Home Again, Jiggety-Jig**

**Chapter 22**

* * *

Hermione sat on one of the benches alone in Diagon Alley waiting for Timothy to join her. She had her nose buried in a book and a pad of parchment balanced on her knee. She glanced up at the clock on the outside of Flourish and Blotts only to see that the hand had barely moved.

"Once had a Professor that put a sign over the clock," she snapped her head up to squint into the setting sun, unable to make out more than the outline of the man whose voice she heard, "said, Time will pass, Will you?"

He took a step toward her and sat down next to her. "Right grown up and don't remember me do you?"

"Charlie?" she said hesitantly. "Charlie Weasley, oh my gods, it is you!"

"Right in one," he laughed easily, leaning back and stretching his arms out on the back of the bench. "Does that husband of yours still have that clock?"

"No, but he put the same sign over the sink so Timothy can see it," she laughed. "Merlin you are a sight for sore eyes. How are you Charlie, I have thought of you often."

"I am doing well Hermione. Got a job I love, in the most beautiful place in the world I have ever seen, and a place to live that is away from here. What more could I want?"

"You wouldn't want to come back? Even after all this time?"

"No," he looked down at the pavement. "Too many memories. All bad. No, I am happy where I am. I come back four or five times a year to see the folks, and they visit when they can. It works. Now tell me, who is this Timothy he put the sign up for. I thought I heard you had a six year old and one that's what … just walking?"

"Elaine, the rotten apple of her Daddy's eye is seven going on forty-two, and the little one is two, not so little any more. Severus named him Galen," she smirked. "Timothy is our adopted son. He is sixteen. Do you believe that? I have a sixteen year old, soon to be seventeen, talk about making me feel old. Adopted or not, sixteen!"

"So what are you doing now? Besides raising kids and keeping the Bat's wings clipped. Is he treating you well?" he asked softly. "You look tired."

"Oh, it's the kids, and the house, we are in the middle of moving to a bigger place, the job the… listen," she closed her book and slipped it into her bag. "When was the last time you were in Fortescue's Parlour?"

"Not since old man Fortescue himself worked it," Charlie mused. "Didn't think it was still open."

"Come on, my treat. We can sit outside and I can still watch for Timothy. What do you say?"

"I say why not," he grinned and pulled her up by her hands tucking her right hand into his elbow. "It's been a long time since I had a pretty girl on my arm and an ice cream soda dripping down my chin."

"I think you missed pretty by a few years," she laughed. "I'm just an old married lady now."

"I don't think I missed it at all," he said, softly looking down at her as they walked. "You are prettier now then you were back when I lived here. Why, all I remember of you was that bushy hair and little pinched face. I like it short. Why did you cut it?"

"Goodness," her hand shot up to the back of her head. "I've worn it this way for years now."

"I like it," he smiled.

"Enough of me," she chided. "Tell me of dragons and far away places."

They sat at the table closest to the pavement, Hermione facing the bookstore to keep watch on the front door. They ordered the largest sodas on the menu and laughed as they watched them levitated to the table, soliciting uuhs and aahs from the neighbouring tables.

All too soon, she saw the clock's hand spin toward the nine and tossed a few galleons on the table to cover the tab as she readied to leave.

"Next time it's my treat," he leaned over the table and took her hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. "Thursday is it?"

Hermione flushed, nodding and agreeing to meet him in two days. She walked away feeling his eyes follow her, wanting to turn around, wanting to see his easy smile.

"M… Mum," Timothy rushed out stuttering with excitement. "I passed. I finished the test last week, I didn't want to say anything until I knew for sure but look, Acceptable in History and an Outstanding in Muggle Studies. Do you believe that? Now I can take potions two nights a week instead of one. Right? I can do that?"

"Whoa," she laughed leaning over his shaking hands to see the test results for herself. "Timothy, you have done so well. Look how fast you did it, it should have taken over a year and yet you did it. I am so proud of you."

"Do you think… maybe he will…?"

"He is already proud of you. You know that." She frowned at him. "He just doesn't always show how he feels."

"You'll tell him about the extra lessons? I can pay you back when…"

"I'll talk to him. Just wait until the move is done." She worried her lip and looked at his crumbling face. "Timothy, the shop is paying and I am working, we are doing fine, but you have to understand him. He has never trusted things to work out for the best. He is always worried something will go wrong. Once the move is over he will relax again."

"I want to show him my test results," he said softly.

"Then let's get going, and if you don't tell your father I will let you Apparate me this time."

"For real?"

"For real, just make sure you concentrate."

"Right." He put his arm around her shoulder and turned them to Hogsmeade. Terrified, as he felt her begin to slip from him.

"Mum?" he cried out as he helped her to her feet in the sitting room. "Dad!"

"It's not a race boy," Severus pushed him aside and squatted down next to Hermione. He grabbed her chin and turned her head to the left and then the right, brought up her hands to inspect her fingers and finally sighed and pulled her up onto her feet.

"I didn't hurt her." Timothy spat.

"No, and you didn't protect her either."

"It was his first side along Severus," she laid her hand on his arm and tried to take his attention from Timothy. "He did just fine."

"I heard him before I saw him, his turn was not in control and he spun too slow. Did he let go of you as well?"

"He was excited to get here. He has something to show you," she nodded at Timothy to encourage him.

"Timothy, wow, was that you? That was awesome," Elaine came running into the room.

"Yeah, whatever," Timothy muttered as he fled from Severus' sight.

"Go after him," Hermione hissed at Severus. "It's important to him."

"I thought you may be hurt," he scowled.

"Don't tell me, tell him."

"Elaine, tell…"

"No, you go to him. It's … oh never mind you just don't understand. You never understand," she put her hand over her mouth to stifle her sobs as she ran to her room.

"Do you have any idea what just happened?" he quizzed Elaine.

"Nope," she flopped on the sofa. "But if you don't do as she says she is going to be right mad in the morning."

"Fine, go to bed while I take care of this."

"Daddy, can I sleep out here tonight?"

"You will have your own room in a couple of days, for tonight just …" he looked down the hallway to where Hermione had disappeared and sighed. "You want the chair or the sofa?"

Elaine giggled and headed for the sofa, climbing on top of his bedding and snuggling down into his pillow. It would be a long night, he thought. Turning toward Elaine's room, he went in to talk to Timothy.

.

.

.

Hermione looked into the mirror watching Severus as he entered the room behind her. Her eyes were still red and swollen from the tears she'd shed, a fact not lost on Severus as he locked his eyes on hers through the mirror.

"I spoke to him."

"And?"

"He is fine."

She turned sideways in the chair to better look at him. "What do you mean he is fine?"

"He showed me his scores and I agreed that he did well in Muggle studies, however it is one of the lesser classes," he slipped his robes off as he spoke. "Of course the History appears …"

"You didn't," she said sadly. "He was so proud. How can you just…just…I hope you didn't tell him it was a lesser… whatever…"

"I did not," he folded his arms and looked down at her. "I told him I was pleased and felt like a damned fool doing it."

"I told him he could go to tutoring in potions twice a week now that his other lessons were over." Her eyes met his again in the mirror. "He is concerned that you won't pay for it."

"I have never given him reason to think that."

"You wail about costs all the time."

"I stress that he is wasteful, nothing more."

"Then tell him you want him to take potions twice a week, make him think it was your idea."

"No."

"No? Why ever not? He begs for lessons. Do you realize how lucky we are? The one you picked off the streets is doing so well. I wonder how far he could have gone if he had been with us sooner."

"No, because I told him twice a week will not be adequate. He'll be going three."

"Git," she grinned at him, relief washing over her.

"I should have asked you first, it is you that must sit and wait that extra hour, and soon it will be dark earlier and much colder."

"I'll be fine, I really don't mind," she turned back to the mirror and lowered her eyes, afraid to meet his in the mirror.

"He has already floo-ed them. He'll go this Thursday as usual, and this extra lesson will start this Saturday."

"Mum will watch the little ones," she peeked into the mirror. "I guess I can just take some reading and wait for him."

"I am open late. He can help me for the extra hour. That or you will have to make two trips."

"No, I don't mind at all. It isn't unpleasant you know. Sometimes I think it is the only time I get to myself. I'll just take him and wait." She looked into her own eyes, reflected in the mirror and wondered why she hesitated to tell him she had seen Charlie. Then, remembering the stroking of his thumb, and the look on his face she blushed and continued to brush her hair.

By Thursday night, Hermione was looking forward to getting off work and meeting Charlie. It was a long night and she dreaded the thought of doing this full time. She arrived at the Leaky Cauldron from the Ministry's Floo network and stepped out brushing off her clothes.

"Thought you would come in this way," Charlie leaned against the wall waiting. "This time of night it doesn't have a queue."

"No," she grinned. "But if you ever want to come here at dinner time forget it."

"I ordered you a sandwich, thought you would have time to eat before Timothy finished."

"Gods," she rolled her eyes and laughed. "You heard my stomach growl from here. I haven't eaten since breakfast."

He took her arm and led her to the table where her sandwich waited next to a steaming hot cup of chocolate and a treacle tart.

"I seem to remember Ronald always asking Mum to make tarts for him to take back to school for you. Still like them?"

"Love them," she nodded. "I don't keep too many sweets in the house because Elaine won't eat anything else if she knows they are there. However I can say without even tasting them that your Mum's are better."

"Eat up, we only have an hour before Timothy is done and I want to go down to Twilfitt and Tatting's. I usually get something special for Mum and have Dad put it away for her birthday. That way if I don't make it home she knows I haven't forgotten."

"That's sweet Charlie," she smiled at him thinking how happy Molly would be.

"Not really. It pisses Ronald and Bill off. They always forget. Well, Bill anyway, Lav keeps Ronald on his toes most of the time."

They ate and chatted until it was almost nine and Hermione stood to leave.

"I need to stop into see George, let me go that far with you," he said easily, tossing down a few galleons on the table and taking up her arm.

Once in the darkened Alley they moved toward the wall, Charlie took out his wand to tap on the bricks when he stopped suddenly and stepped in front of Hermione. Tipping up her chin with his finger tips he feathered his lips across hers and waited until he felt her part her lips before he carefully and slowly pulled her closer.

"Charlie," she put her hand on his chest and pulled away. "I… Timothy will… I have…"

"Hey," he chuckled. "Don't tell me it was that bad."

"No," she turned red and lowered her head from him. "I shouldn't be here. I need to …"

"When can I see you again?" He pulled her face to his again.

"Saturday. He starts class at six."

"Six then," he tapped the bricks and stepped back, letting her run into the Alley herself before he turned back to the Leaky Cauldron, all thoughts of his mother's birthday now gone.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Sequel to Finding Home**

**or**

**Home Again, Home Again, Jiggety-Jig**

**Chapter 23**

* * *

Saturday they shopped along the Alley. He found something for his mother, and she for Elaine. They ate at the Leaky Cauldron again, Charlie telling her stories of dragons in far away places and she retelling the latest rumours at the Ministry. It was almost nine when Charlie brought her attention to the clock.

"Timothy is going home with a friend, or rather Hogwarts."

"So you are free this evening?"

"Severus is brewing. God only knows how late that will keep him, he usually makes in it after midnight."

"It won't do to be seen here together with the shops closing."

"No," she looked up at him worrying her lip. "I don't imagine it would be wise to let him know we were together."

"I have a room upstairs, how about coming up and having a drink before heading back."

"I thought you stayed at the Burrow?" she asked then realized why he had taken a room. She felt his hand on hers again and found herself leaning into the soft touch.

"I can only stay an hour," she whispered.

"Make sure it's what you want," Charlie lowered his head to see evenly into her eyes. "I know it's what I want."

She swallowed hard and nodded. Then saw him raise and hold out his hand to help her up.

"You go up first, room seventeen. I'll wait in case someone notices."

She nodded and headed for the backdoor, at the last moment turning and hurrying up the stairs and waited outside number seventeen until he came for her.

He opened the door and pulled her inside closing the door and pushing her against it, then he took her cloak from her arm and dropped it on the floor.

"Gods Hermione, I have wanted to do this since the first time I saw you sitting on that bench."

He put one hand on either side of her head and leaned down to capture her mouth, his hands then lowered to her shoulders, enclosed her and pulled her into his body. Stepping closer he pressed the length of his body against her, groaning at the feeling of her through the fabric of his trousers.

She gasped as she felt his hands slide over her, how his breath heated her, how he pressed against her crushing her breasts and pushing his erection into her. She closed her eyes and saw Severus, felt his arms around her, and heard his voice over Charlie's sweet words. She tasted bile and brought up her arms to push him away fighting the images that she saw.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen," she choked back tears as she reached for her cloak and threw it around her shoulders. "I have to go. I have to get out of here."

"Hermione," he held her shoulders and leaned down to see her face. "I thought you wanted it. I'm sorry. I must have misread the signals."

"Please, don't even talk, just … forget this ever happened. If he finds out…"

He dropped his hands and stepped back. "I can take you home if you want. You shouldn't apparate when you're like this."

"No, I have to do something," she looked at him as her eyes welled with tears. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean for this to go so far. I don't want it now, I'm sorry."

She turned and fled the small room, running down the stairs. Opening the wall, she began to run without thinking to the shop where she knew he was brewing. She felt dirty, and wonderfully free. She felt guilty and deliriously happy. She loved him. She always had and it took someone else's kiss to show her how much.

"Severus," she ran down the stairs peering into his lab to find him stirring a cauldron, his back to the door. "Severus?"

"I am busy, this is not a good time."

"I will wait."

"Go home Hermione, this is not the place to do this."

"I need to talk to you," she said still breathless from her run.

"Tell me Hermione," his voice venomous. "Was he a quick fuck?"

"You know." She could tell by his stance, the stiffness in his neck, the way his movements had turned clipped and precise, just how angry he was.

"At least you could have removed your tracking bracelet. Or did you want me to find out this way? Imagine my surprise when the wards went off two nights in a row."

"Severus, stop brewing. Please."

"I think not Hermione."

"Look at me, talk to me. You want me to beg? I'll beg. Just don't do this. Gods, I am sorry, I am so sorry."

"What did you come here for?"

She ran across the space between them and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his back and cried.

"I came to tell you what happened. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't and whatever happens you have to know it meant nothing. Nothing more than … Severus please. Give me this, give me …"

He turned around and took one of her hands in each of his own. She tiltled up her head and met his eyes.

"I love you. My gods Severus, he touched me and I felt you, he kissed me and I saw you, he said my name and I wanted to say yours," she wrenched one hand from his grip and reached up to cup his cheek. "I have never wanted you as much as I do now. I don't understand what just happened, I don't understand how I could do that. I just know I love you and if you send me away I … I cant go."

"I trusted you," he sneered. "Above all else, I trusted you."

"You still can, nothing happened. A kiss, a simple kiss yesterday, and one today. That is all, I promise, I swear to you…" she pleaded as her eyes filled with tears. "If you don't want me any more, I can understand, if you tell me to leave I will, but you will do it knowing I love you."

"Do you … him, how do you feel about him?"

"It is so silly really. He made me feel like the girl that walked to the library that night. Only this time no-one grabbed me. He made me think that all that hadn't happened and I was normal, but I _am_ normal, and that _did_ happen, and it's what made me what I am. It's what made me grow up and be strong, and if it hadn't I wouldn't have _you_ or the kids, I would still be the little bushy haired know it all that you hated."

"I never hated you," he sneered. "I just didn't like you. I am not sure I do now."

"No, no don't say that," she put her fingers over his lips. "Don't say it, please Severus. Can you… please forgive me."

"I don't know Hermione," he locked his eyes on hers and told her truthfully. "We will have to see where it goes."

"No, Severus no. I have to know that you…"

"I don't know Hermione," he snarled at her.

"I want you to tell me that…"

He grabbed her arms and shook her angrily, "You dare to demand that I decide at this moment? You who decided to chase after a lover…"

"No, never, never. Not a lover, never. I thought a friend, a …"

"Did he think this was only friendship you were offering?"

"No." She swallowed hard.

"You don't want my decision right now." He released her and pushed her back.

"A kiss, only that Severus, it meant nothing." She stepped back to him, wanting to wrap her arms around him and never let go.

"Yet the wards on your bracelet alerted me. For only a kiss?"

"My gods, if I had planned this don't you think I would have taken it off?"

"Did he force you? No? Then it meant something. It meant you were looking for something you can't find in me." He pushed her away and returned to his workbench, turning his back to her and picking up his knife to finish preparing the roots that he had laid out.

Slipping off her robes, she joined him silently at the workbench picking up his second knife and beginning to work beside him. Neither talking, neither thinking beyond what was just said. When they were finished she put the cuttings in jars and labeled them clearly before turning back to where she had set her robes. Pulling them back on she paused.

"I will be running along now," she said softy, avoiding his eyes. "Will you be returning soon?"

"No, I have work to do."

"I can stay and help."

He grabbed her elbow and spun her to face him as he tipped up her face and brought his lips down on hers, harshly, and cruelly. He felt her chest hitch, and her arms reach for him. He pulled her to him, and crushed her in his arms. Fisting her hair at her nape, he pulled her head back as he lowered his mouth hungrily to her neck.

"Severus," she moaned as tears sprang to her eyes. "Please, I love you."

"Right now I don't care," he glowered into her neck. "If this is what you were looking for you found it. Or did you only want him to fuck you?"

She arched her back, offering him more as she squeezed her eyes closed to stop her tears from falling, accepting his rage, yearning for his touch. Feeling his arms release her hair and slide down her back she snapped her eyes open as he grabbed her arse and lifted her up onto the work bench. Then locking her eyes on his she began to unbutton his shirt, her fingers hesitating.

He slapped her hands away and stepped back, raking his hand through is hair and breathing heavily. Then quicker than she thought possible he had his wand at her forehead and had invaded her mind.

She felt tears slide down her face as she fought to guide him to the memory he sought, but knew it did not satisfy him as he sought out more. He slashed through walls, and turned abruptly, searching for past indiscretions that he did not find. Finally satisfied he pulled out and stumbled backwards.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to… to see…" she whispered.

"Weasley," he sneered. "Going through the family? Too bad Draco's dead, you may have enjoyed him as well."

She snapped her eyes to his as her breath left her. Sliding off the workbench her shaking hands reached for her robes.

"Hermione," he said softly. "I didn't mean that."

"Yes you did," she said stiffly. "I guess I had it coming. Just leave him out of it. It was my fault, not his."

"He knows you are married."

"He knows I am lonesome."

"That is your own doing Hermione, I have done ev…"

" I know that now. That's what I am saying, why I came here."

"Do you still … did you want more from him?"

"No," she turned her head as she reddened. "You saw what I wanted."

"Go home. The children need to be put to bed."

"Will you be home tonight?" she whispered.

He looked at her and shook his head. "I don't know Hermione."

"Will you try?"

"Yes, I will at least …yes."

She nodded and continued to the door of the lab before turning around to face him.

"Timothy is at Hogwarts. He was invited to spend the weekend with some classmates. He insisted on staying in Slytherin."

"Don't do this Hermione. Don't use them to get to me."

"I just wanted you to know that he won't be there. Elaine has her own bed tonight."

He watched as she walked away, and leaned against the workbench sucking air in between his teeth. Then picking up the jar of roots they had just chopped he flung it against the wall.

When he went home he found her sitting on the windowsill. Her legs drawn up and her arms wrapped around them. She looked up when he walked in and slowly turned back to looking out the window.

"It's morning," she sighed. "I used to think this was the best part of the day."

He walked to the window and looked out at the same sight she was seeing. The streaks of golden sun beginning to show on the horizon and the mist rising from the ground.

"I thought I would be here for the children when they woke."

"I sent them to their grandparents. I didn't want them here if we … I didn't want them here."

"They have heard us argue before," he smirked.

"Not about anything important."

"No, nothing important."

"Is this? So very important I mean?" She closed her eyes afraid of the answer.

"I came home," he looked down at the top of her head. "I was … glad… to find you here."

"I can't breathe," she buried her face on her knees. "Severus I am drowning. I can't breathe."

"Millie has arranged for the rest of the things to be taken to the new house today. If we are going to get some sleep it would be best try now."

She nodded and turned again to look out at the grounds surrounding her house. Suddenly not wanting to leave. Wanting to stay in its safety.

"Come to bed wife," he folded his arms and looked down at her until she moved her head to see him. "No more sleeping on the sofa. No more hiding what you feel. If you leave you take the kids, and I do not think that even a Weasley can handle this crew."

She scrambled off the sill and ran to him. Hitting him full in his chest and holding on to his neck, she drew her legs up to encircle his waist.

"No sofas," she grabbed his ears and held his head still as she kissed him. "No secrets. I promise. Gods, never again."

"Don't promise what you cannot keep."

"Fine," she grinned as wave after wave of relief washed over her. "No sofas. Never again… and no secrets about things that are important."

"That's my girl," he chuckled.

He carried her the short distance to the bed and fell to his knees on it, leaning over and laying her down. Then twisting to her side he laid next to her, spooning around her as she curled up on her side and fell asleep to the sound of her sobs.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Sequel to Finding Home**

**or**

**Home Again, Home Again, Jiggety-Jig**

**Chapter 24**

* * *

Hermione twitched her nose and pulled the covers over her head. The aroma of freshly brewed coffee invaded even the space under the blankets, slowly forcing her eyes open and making her peek out over the hem of the quilt.

"You made me coffee?"

Severus smirked and nodded as he placed the cup on the nightstand. He then lifted the blanket and wrinkled his nose at her.

"I think you need to change first. It looks like you slept in your clothes."

She sat up and reached for his face, needing to touch him. He turned from her and again picked up the cup to give her. Taking it in both her hands and smiling she saw the way he was avoiding looking into her eyes and sighed as he moved further away.

"I did sleep in my clothes," she grinned. "If I remember rightly we both did."

"I woke early," he shrugged.

"You didn't wake me."

"I didn't think you wanted me to."

"I did, I like it when you wake me."

"You have not enjoyed it for a long time now," he frowned at her.

"Do you remember your Muggle sayings?" She took a sip of her coffee. "It's like riding a bike, once you know how you never forget."

"How is your memory this morning Mrs. Snape?"

"Just fine Mr. Snape," she handed him the cup grinning.

"Take your shower."

She looked at him letting her smile slip. Climbing out of the bed, she grabbed her robe and had started to pass him on her way to the shower when he reached out and yanked her arm, spinning her around to face him.

"I still love you Hermione. It would be easier if I did not." He looked at her darkly. "I cannot trust you anymore."

"Anymore? You never did trust me Severus. Do you think I didn't know that? You put on too big a show of it for me to believe you."

"It is hard for me. This is what …," he cupped her face in his hands. "This is what happens whenever I have tried. I once told you it is the hardest thing I do, this is why."

"Take a shower with me."

"One promise Hermione. One more promise. That you never stop talking to me. That you …."

"Quit talking old man and let me show you. Now get into that shower before I call Millie to help me get you in there."

He smirked at her and slipped his hands behind her head to bring it closer. Then putting his lips over hers, he gently kissed her.

"I am afraid if I go in there we will still be there when the new owners start bringing in their things. It could prove embarrassing."

"We have hours."

"We have ten minutes."

"What," she shrieked and looked at the clock. "You arse. You should have woken me!"

He laughed as she ran to the shower and slammed the door. Then taking one more look around the room he sighed and called Millie to remove what remained.

She finished her shower and dressed in the clothing left out by Millie, then joining Severus they walked through the house, saying they needed to make one final inspection before turning over the keys, but each knowing it was so much more.

As they walked through the kitchen, Hermione saw Elaine floating her teacups, and Severus hiding his wand sheepishly behind his back. She remembered the first time she had seen Timothy with Elaine and turned to hide her tears from Severus.

"None of that," he slipped his arms around her and pulled her back to his chest. "Tell me what you are thinking."

"I want it like it was. I want it all back."

"You have it."

"No, like it was," she spun to face him. "Before Galen, before Timothy, I was happy. I want that again."

"They are your children."

"I don't mean without them. I just want us, me and you, to have that again and if we leave here I am afraid I never will."

"I have something to show you," he smirked and pulled her to his side ready to apparate.

She felt the familiar spin, the squeezing sensation and once her feet hit the floor the jolt of arrival. Stepping back, she looked around confused.

"Why did we come back here?"

"Mum," Elaine ran into the kitchen, followed by Timothy who dragged Galen by the hand. "Aint this neat?"

"Isn't," she muttered as she slowly turned around. "Don't use neat. Say Isn't this …"

"It's the same Mum. The kitchen matches the old one," Timothy grinned.

"I see," she looked at Severus in wonder. "How did you… Severus, I love it."

"Molly gave me the idea," he smirked. "She was in the shop one day after hearing we were moving and made the comment that she could never move. Too many memories of her children around the table or some such nonsense."

She threw her arms around his neck, buried her head into his chest and sobbed.

"Ewww, oh gross Mum," Elaine screwed up her nose and made a gagging noise.

"That's enough young lady," Severus smirked as his arms tightened around her, not wanting to let go. "Timothy, take them upstairs and pick out a room."

"I want the one at the end of the hall," he said picking Galen up and hurrying to the stairs.

"Not fair," Elaine yelled as the thundered up after him. "It's got pink walls. Pink is for girls."

"Last night when we were in bed," he closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of her, "you were crying."

"I was happy."

"Happy?" He pulled back and smirked at her.

"Severus, can I be honest with you?"

"Yes, if you are not this will not work again."

"Then understand I love you, but shut up."

'I see the kitchen is having its intended charm."

"Git," she smiled up at him.

"One more surprise and then I must go into work." He pulled her hand and dragged her down the hall.

"Severus, I have seen the study. Did you…?"

Instead of the study she had expected, she was pulled into their new master bedroom with adjoining bath. She spun around and looked at him in shock.

"We do not possibly need this much room," she whispered. "You wanted this house because of the study. You wanted your own space."

"I wanted you to have room for a sitting area, and your desk. I wanted you to have someplace to come so you didn't have to sit on a bench to read."

His words cut her. She turned around and looked at the room with its high floor to ceiling windows that allowed the light to flood in and the thick carpeting that cushioned her feet. She thought of the time and the expense he had put into this and heard the pain at the memory of her not sitting on the bench alone.

"You can furnish it as you will," he turned to leave. "I thought a room away from the children would be quieter."

"Severus," she caught him and stepped in front of him. "I love you."

"I have lost half a day already," he scowled at her.

"Yes, I know. I thought that perhaps we could take the children to the Broomsticks tonight for dinner. Sort of a celebration if you will, the new house and all."

"You do not work tonight?"

"I thought about switching my shift. I thought if I could work from noon to four I would have time to help you at the shop and still be here at night for the children. I plan to ask them today. My work is all just me and the lab, so there is really no reason for them to say no."

"If it is what you want," he reached out and stroked her jaw line with the pad of his thumb. "I would… It would be best for the children."

"Its settled then," she grinned. "There is a day school two streets over. A Mrs. Henderson or something, anyway she is home schooling her own and I saw an advert that said she is willing to take more. I thought she may be able to fit Elaine in."

"You've been planning this."

"Only the school," she walked past him into the living room. "You do know none of our old stuff will look right in here."

"Why not?" he heard the sound of galleons slipping through his fingers.

"Oh really." She rolled her eyes at him. "We don't have room for ourselves on that old furniture, and if we want to entertain we will need a lot more sitting space."

"We are not entertaining. On second thought, you are entertaining, I am not. Perhaps we could just add a pole."

"What ever are you…" she turned red and glared at him. "That is not funny."

"Elaine, Galen, Timothy," she called upstairs. "Come and say goodbye to your father so he will leave."

Severus felt his lip twitch as they ran down the stairs giving her a strange look.

"Your mother needs help today. Timothy, I expect you to use your time wisely and Elaine try not to cause any damage to the house."

Galen tottered over and clung to his leg.

"When did you start doing that yourself?" He raised an eyebrow and picked Galen up.

"Oh, about a month now," Timothy frowned at him. "If you were home more you would have noticed."

"I am noticing now," he sneered.

"His Healer said he is almost to his age level," Hermione picked him up and settled him on her hip. "Still at the lower levels of height but his weight is good. I was worried, okay? So I took him in."

"When did you take him," he frowned at her.

"On his birthday," Timothy took Galen from Hermione and headed back upstairs.

"Hermione, you mentioned nothing."

"We weren't exactly talking."

"His speech, did she say anything of that?"

"Only that he is normal for a Muggle and that we have to stop comparing him to Elaine."

"He is not a Muggle," he spat.

"Which is worse? Muggle or Squib?" She turned and hurried out to the kitchen.

He stormed after her and closed the door, warding it against the children and then casting a silencing spell.

"This is what I forbade. You stand and talk to me. You do not run away. You do not take your problems out of this house without bringing them to me first. Am I understood?"

"You do not tell me what to do. You do not interfere with these children. You do not get in my way when I am…" she clamped her hand over her mouth and shut her eyes. "I never think of them as just mine. I don't know why I said that. I…"

"You need help Hermione. You need… no, don't turn away… you need to see a Healer, you need to rest. You have not been yourself and I think these past few days have been a good indication of what can happen again if you don't get things sorted out."

She nodded and sat heavily at the table. "The other day, I yelled at Timothy. I said mean and hateful things. Mum wanted me to talk to someone after I had Galen because she said I was treating Dad badly, but …"

"Do it now."

"She is a Muggle," Hermione looked up at him sadly. "The doctor I mean. How do I explain it to her when I can't explain it myself?"

"Try. If your have to give details we will find someone else, or use a memory charm. I don't see that you being magical fits into the problem."

"I'll let my Mum know, she can set up the appointments. You do know that I love you Severus Tobias Snape."

He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "That's what we have to find out."


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Sequel to Finding Home**

**Or**

**Home Again, Home Again, Jiggety-Jig**

**Chapter 25**

* * *

Hermione placed the suitcase on the bed and looked around the room not knowing where to start. Not knowing what she had packed or what she still needed. She felt tears slide down her face as she breathed through her open mouth to try and still her sobs.

"You know this is for the best." Severus leaned against the doorframe watching her. "Hermione, we have talked about his. You are only a floo away, and I will be there when ever I can."

"Then why does it feel so damned wrong?" She turned away from him. "It feels like before. It feels like I will never see you again. Or that you … I don't want to do this."

He walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her close and leaning down, kissed her ear.

"The truth is you cannot sleep if you are not in my bed anymore," he smirked. "You want to wake with me. You want to wake with me behind you, so I can …"

"Stop!" She turned to face him angrily. "Is this a joke to you? Is that all you think I want to …"

"Merlin Hermione, don't do this. I have to watch you leave and know it is because I can't help you. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"It's not because of you."

"Are you sure?"

"I could stay here and just floo every day. It wouldn't bother Galen, he is stronger than you think Severus, he can…"

"No. We made up our minds. Don't back down now."

"But I will miss you. I will miss being here, and seeing you and Elaine and Timothy whenever I want. I will miss you in my bed."

"Galen will benefit as well. In a household devoid of magic he will see other ways of doing things. You remember when you first came here? When you were still a student. Do you know how I could always pick out the Muggle born? Their hand always skimmed the wall when they walked into the classroom. Always expecting the lights to go on. He needs to learn he can turn them on himself."

"Are you sure you can keep up with Elaine and Timothy? She has to be at her lessons on time, and Timothy really needs to buckle down for his N.E.W.T. exam. Without that he won't stand a chance out there when he starts looking for work. Oh, and he needs new robes for the holiday gala. I should stay until that is over, I really want pictures of him with…"

"Mum? Grandpa is here," Timothy said from the doorway. "Should I have him wait out there or…"

"We will have tea before we go," she looked up at him tearfully. "You know how Elaine is if he just runs off without playing with her a little."

"I'll tell him to meet you in the kitchen then," Timothy nodded and started to back out of the room avoiding Severus' look.

"Timothy, look at me." Hermione stood up and walked between the two. "You remember what I said. This has nothing to do with you."

She waited until he was down the hall before turning back Severus.

"You have to spend time with him. He thinks he is somehow at fault, and then I went off on him. Gods Severus, I am really mucking things up around here."

"Really? I used to think it was Elaine."

He picked up her suitcase and carried it down the hall to set in front of the floo. Taking her hand he walked her out to the kitchen, stopping just short of the door to tip her chin up for a small kiss.

"I will miss you," he said gruffly.

"Oh?"

"Don't push," he smirked.

"Is that all the goodbye I get?"

"What do you want me to do? Embarrass you out here in the hallway?"

"No, I thought you would rather give my father an eyeful," she giggled.

"I would rather give him something else, however I left all the poisons in the shop."

"Severus," she hissed. "Quiet!"

"There's my girl," Mr. Granger greeted Hermione warmly, then turned to Severus with a icy stare. "Not working again today I see. Must be nice to be able to ditch work and not worry about how you are going …"

"Daddy, not today," Hermione rolled her eyes. "He has someone working for him. The shop is open."

"Welcome to our new home," Severus said flatly. "So sorry you cannot stay longer."

"This is your fault you know. She never had problems before she came here."

"She was eleven years old," Severus hissed. "She couldn't even brush her own hair."

"She was a bright and intelligent child, until she came here and that monster got a hold of her," Mr. Granger came to his feet with his fists clenched.

"She is still bright and intelligent, and I would never let my daughter walk alone in your world, to a damned library at that. Where in the bloody hell…"

"Don't you dare accuse me…"

"…were you while she was getting raped? Did you even care where she was?"

"How dare you! Get your coat Hermione. We are leaving." He stormed out to the living room and stepped into the floo to wait for her.

"Good one Snape," she sneered. "A perfect start to a restful vacation."

"He had it coming."

Timothy stood in the doorway with Galen, all the colour had drained from his face.

"Timothy, give him to Grandpa." She shook her head. "Perhaps he won't start punching if he is holding Galen."

"Wait. Elaine, here take your brother to your Grandfather," Severus said not taking his eyes off of Timothy, waiting until Elaine was in the other room before continuing. "You have something to say. Say it."

"Mum? What he said," he jerked his head toward Severus, "did you really, I mean, did someone really…"

"It was a long time ago Timothy," she looked to Severus for help in explaining what he had just overheard. "It has nothing to do with the here and now."

"She is lying," Severus spat.

"Before I came here, I knew someone, one of the girls was… you know," he started.

"Raped," Severus folded his arms and looked darkly at Hermione.

"Yeah…she said it was like smoke. Is that how it is for you too Mum?"

"Smoke?"

"Yeah, you know, sort of hanging in the air and every time you bat it away it just mixes it up so you keep running into it."

"Yes," she felt the breath leave her lungs and she had to hold onto the table to stand. "Exactly like smoke."

"Mum? How old were you? I mean…. when Dad said you were eleven…"

"No, my goodness. I was grown. It was after the war and all, I was…"

"She was about your age, a child." Severus said coldly. "Perhaps the next time you complain about not being allowed out at all hours you will think twice as to her reason."

"Severus, now is not…"

"When is the time? After something happens?"

"I best be going, but we will talk about this when I get back." She threw a warning look at Severus as she hugged Timothy goodbye and walked into the living room to join her father and Galen.

After dragging Elaine out of the floo, and promising to bring home a present she walked in and stood beside her father and Galen and watched as Severus threw down the powder and called out the destination.

Severus stepped back as the fire flashed green and sighed as they disappeared.

"He killed my Mum you know." Timothy stood in the door. He waited until Severus turned back to him. "You never asked what happened to me."

"I was told you were a war orphan. It goes unsaid."

"She was taking me to the sweet shop. It was my father's birthday and she wanted to get something special for dessert. She made me wait on the bench outside. Said I was always asking for candy and things. I got up to look at the new brooms in the window. It was only two doors down. Not far."

"Timothy, you don't have to do this."

"Yeah, yeah I do. It's the whole smoke thing."

Severus nodded for him to continue.

"She came out of the shop and this man, he had a cloak just like the Death Eaters, but no mask. He bumped into her, on purpose. I saw it, I know it was on purpose. When she turned around to pick up her packages he grabbed her. Right there. Right in front of me. I should have stayed on the bench. I should have done what she said."

"He still would have taken her."

"You don't know that. Not really. You don't know what may have happened. If I had stayed on the bench she wouldn't have been walking on the pavement, he wouldn't have knocked into her, she wouldn't have bent over to pick up the bundle. She may still be alive."

"You know who I am boy?"

"Yes sir."

"You know what I did?"

"Yes sir."

"Believe me when I tell you that there was nothing you could have done. If a Death Eater who was not afraid to show his face took her off the street in daylight, she was targeted. I would surmise that your father followed her within days?"

"Yes sir."

"The girl, the one you spoke of…"

"She was my sister. She died."

"How?"

"Not sure," he wiped his eyes again. "She went to have the baby and they said things went wrong. They wouldn't let me see her. That's who I was sending that damned cat to."

"Wait, you expected the cat to go to St. Mungo's?"

"No," he grinned. "I'm not that stupid. They have their own infirmary for us, right in the orphanage, like at Hogwarts you know? I just needed to get the message past the wards, figured a cat would do it because they only had wards set against post owls, not post cats."

"You may be an idiot."

"May be?" Timothy smirked.

"Yes, your mother, my wife, no longer allows me to call people idiots, or dunderheads for that matter. What became of your sister's child?"

"I don't know, that's when you took me."

"Yes, I am now sure you may be an idiot."

"You're scared of her," Timothy grinned. "She's not even here and you won't say it."

"I am not scared of my…" he sighed. "You'll understand when you get older."

"Is it okay if I send her an owl?"

"No, wait." Severus walked to the doorway and bellowed, "Millie, now."

When the elf appeared Severus jerked his head toward the floo, indicating Timothy was to join him.

"Millie, Elaine is all yours. Don't wait for lunch."

He threw down a handful of powder and called out the destination. The green flash delivered them to the entry foyer of the orphanage.

"Why did we come here?" Timothy asked nervously. "You bringing me back because … I don't have to take lessons no more… she don't have to wait for me on one of those benches no more."

"Better question is why the bloody hell did you wait until now to tell us of your sister," He pushed past the boy and pulled open the doors to the small room that served as a front reception area.

"This young man has a family member here. I demand that we see …" he turned to Timothy. "What did she have?"

"Have?"

"The baby you idiot," he hissed.

"I don't know, they never told me, and then I was arrested and all."

"I demand to see the child," he said flatly to the receptionist's snigger.

"Um, sir…"

"I know," he ran his hands through his hair.

"No Dad, her name was Emily. Are we really going to … I mean, they don't just let people walk in here."

"Madam, this is my son, Mr. Timothy Snape. For a time he was incorrectly incarcerated here and we have only now discovered that his… my grandchild was born here. That child should be registered under the name Bright."

"I know who you are Snape. Half these children would not be here if you and your kind hadn't come our way," the receptionist spat out. "We don't want you here, and don't think I don't remember that one either. Bad apple if you ask me."

"My son is not a bad apple." he sneered. "Now, let's reach an understanding and do so quickly. This is my son. That would make his sister my daughter, you have her child, by extension my grandchild. Now, if you do not have the proper paperwork, or the child out here in five minutes I will not be held responsible for my actions."

"I am contacting the Ministry," she turned on her heel.

Severus smirked, "Hope Kingsley has had his morning coffee, give him my best."

They had waited for less than the five minutes time limit when the sound of apparition surrounded them. Severus pushed Timothy behind him and raised an eyebrow as Percy walked toward him.

"Sir," he said with a tilt of the head. "If I may have a word."

"Arse," Severus sneered. "Perhaps you would care for another."

"Sir, the Minister is unable to attend to this himself and has asked me to intercede on your behalf."

"Emily Bright's child. Now," he snarled.

"So I have been told, however you have no proof that this child…"

"Proof?"

"Some way of being assured that she is who you say she is."

"_She_ has my charming personality," Severus sneered. "You know damned well what his name was before I took him, and you know damn well where that child is."

"She is being brought down." Percy turned back and signaled a healer forward. "We can test the paternity."

"Idiot, she is not my child."

"I am aware of that sir. However we can verify that your son and her share the same family lineage."

A Medi-witch walked in with a small girl trailing behind her, running to keep up on her short thin legs. Severus scowled down at her taking in her state of dress and the thinness of her.

"My gods man," he turned to Percy. "Do you not feed them?"

"Sir, this is my first trip …"

"Look at that," Severus pointed at the girl as he snarled at Percy. "Who is responsible for this? She looks… she looks…not fed."

"Dad?" Timothy squatted down and looked into the girls eyes. "Dad? I think this is her. She has the same eyes that Emily did."

"Good enough." Severus sneered. "Take her."

"Wait," Percy pushed the Medi-witch forward. "Professor it only takes a moment, please, you don't want to take the wrong one."

"I don't _want _to take this one you idiot," he smirked and pinched the bridge of his nose. Hermione would kill him.

As the orb at the tip of the Healer's wand turned blue Percy turned to Severus smiling.

"You have thirty days to appear at the Ministry for the paperwork. Congratulations, and do pass on my best wishes to Mrs. Snape," Percy nodded his head smartly and turned on his heel.

"Mrs. Snape," Severus scowled after him. "Timothy, you do understand the timing could not be worse."

"Sir? Dad, do they all smell this bad?"

"Yes, then they bathe, put on perfume, entice you to bed and it all starts over again."


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Sequel to Finding Home**

**Or**

**Home Again, Home Again, Jiggety-Jig**

**Chapter 26**

* * *

"You can blame me," Timothy offered.

"She won't mind," Severus glared at him.

"Then why don't you just go tell her?"

"Her healer does not want us to contact her for the first month."

"You told her you would see her every day." Timothy looked at him with his eyes growing larger, not believing what he'd heard.

"I lied."

"Great, so now you have to break a lie?" Timothy fought not to laugh.

Severus stopped pacing long enough to glare at him.

"I'll stay home with her. I can learn all I need to at home. I have Mum's books, and you can show me potions."

"You will go to school. She is … small… Millie can handle her."

"She's scared sir," he looked at the sofa where she lay curled up in a tight ball sleeping. "She doesn't know us, and she's scared. That was the only place she knew and then we showed up and yanked her away. I was there for quite a while, it's not a good place…but it was home."

"Timothy, she will… she will bond with Elaine."

"Not in this life time," he smirked. "Elaine'll hate her."

"Give her time."

"Time? She's tried to hex her twice already. No, I don't think we can leave them together without Mum. Wouldn't be safe."

"Who the bloody hell knocks?" Severus stormed to the door to find Percy standing on the top step with a child in his arms.

"I already have one," he tried to shut the door in Percy's face only to have Timothy give him a Hermione taught glare.

"Mr. Weasley?"

"I am afraid there was a mistake made earlier today. I went to the address on file to find you had already left there, and only got the directions here at your shop."

Severus glared at the wizard that strode into his living room carrying a child. He peered at it, seeing the icy blue eyes that looked back at him. Hardly able to contain his fear, he hurried to the sofa and pulled down the blanket.

"Timothy," he jerked his head at the one on the sofa. "They match."

"That is what I was trying to tell you Professor, twins."

"Daddy?" Elaine ran into the room and jumped on the sofa, bouncing in an attempt to wake the little one. "I'm telling Mum on you. She said no shopping while she was gone. _Don't get any thing new_, she said."

"Go back to bed Elaine," he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Professor, perhaps if I could just see Mrs. Snape and get this sorted out I can be on my way," Percy looked from face to face unable to follow the train of conversation.

"She is not home. Elaine, do as you were told."

Percy's lip twitched.

"Mr. Weasley, if you would be so kind as to ask your mother to come over this evening I would much appreciate it." He straightened his robes and walked purposely into the floo.

"I am afraid she is in Egypt this month. Family vacation."

"Can I come Daddy?" Elaine jumped up to run to him, held back by Timothy's hand.

"I think Dad needs to eat," he grinned.

"Indeed," he intoned as he stepped into the floo and headed for the Gangers.

"Severus," Hermione beamed and jumped up to greet him. "I told Daddy you would come."

"He said I would not?"

"He … you know how he is, the whole he doesn't love you thing."

"I want you to finish up this whole thing tomorrow. I am sure you are capable."

"Not without a time turner, four bottles of your fire whiskey and the constitution of a moose. It's a thirty day program. I go every day for thirty days."

"Perhaps we were hasty. Perhaps we could do this on an outpatient basis."

"It is outpatient. I stay here, and go _out _once a day to the clinic."

"Perhaps… Hermione," he looked up to see the Grangers watching him. "You want more children, correct?"

"We have three…"

"We cannot have more if you stay here."

"Severus," she hissed turning red. "My parents are standing right over there."

"I can see that woman, I'm not blind," he sneered.

"Surely you did not come here just to ….you know."

"If you had any idea what I have gone through today you would not ask me trick questions."

"Severus," she giggled, then suddenly became serious. "My gods, what happened. I know that face."

"I should hope so, it is the only one I have." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"How are the children? Are any of them hurt.?"

"No, no quite the opposite all four are well."

"Four."

"All four at the house. Is Galen well?"

"Four not counting Galen?"

"Correct."

"Mum, Dad? Keep an eye on Galen, I have something to attend to," she did not take her eyes off of Severus.

"Thank you Hermione, I …"

"Don't thank me yet," she hissed. "I am angry at you. Very, very angry."

"Good," he smirked. "The Healer said the first sign of getting better was getting in touch with your anger. I am glad I could help with it."

"I am sure you can feel it from where you stand. Now just shut up if you are going to joke about this."

"I do not joke," he grimaced at her look.

They floo-ed back home and stepped out into the middle of a raucous fight where Elaine was managing to do most of the yelling but Timothy and Millie were also in a verbal battle. Percy sat on the sofa, a twin on each side smirking.

"Percy," she stepped back closer to Severus. "I was not aware you would be here."

"Mrs. Snape, you look well. My brother mentioned seeing you in Diagon but said nothing about how lovely you had become."

"Thank you Percy, that is most kind." She looked up and saw Severus clench his jaw at the mention of Charlie. "Now, tell me what is going on."

She sat opposite Percy and took each child onto her lap in turn as he told her their story from birth until now and handed her their medical file. When he was done she signed a document that promised she would appear within thirty days or the children would be collected and returned. Watching him leave she looked up to see Severus frowning at her.

"Okay, you couldn't leave them there. Timothy why ever didn't you say anything, you should have known we would have helped with your sister's children. You should have … Timothy I am so sorry about your sister. You have no idea how sad this makes me that you didn't come to us sooner."

"I didn't know how … I …" he lowered his head and looked down at the twins. "We get to keep them, right?"

"We will talk later. Now put them in the room next to your own. Galen's bed can do for now, make sure they know Millie or better yet you sleep on the floor just for tonight in case they wake. Transfigure yourself a pallette, you can do that right?

Elaine dear, one word out of you and there will be no chocolate, playing outside or pancakes for a month. You were told to go to bed, now go before I use Daddy's pen.

"Millie," she turned to the elf. "Tomorrow you go into town and get them clothes. Five sets each, play clothes and at least a dozen sets for bed. Does anyone know if they are trained? No? Yes? And Severus, look though the medical files to make sure there are no allergies. Poppy may be willing to stop by, they do look undernourished and she can give Millie diets to follow. Now Severus, what did you need me to do?"

"I had it under control," he smirked. "I merely thought you should be aware of the situation."

"Daddy," Elaine called from the kitchen. "I'm hungry. Timothy said you were going to eat with Mum, but I didn't get to."

"Crow," Timothy grinned and carefully picked up one of the sleeping twins as Millie took the other and left to tuck them in.

"Severus Tobias Snape, if you ever do this again, I will… I will…"

"The girl that he spoke of was his sister. She is the one that was raped. These are her children. She died in childbirth. What would you have had me do?"

"Oh my god," she covered her mouth and closed her eyes. "She carried his children for nine months, her rapist's…"

"We don't know that. She was sixteen Hermione. She lived in close quarters with boys her age, it is possible it was someone she cared for."

"But, if it wasn't… "

"Don't let him think that. Let him think the best happened to her, not the worse."

"I had decided I would kill myself," she looked up at him. "Before I came back to Hogwarts I … I had to wait two weeks before I could be sure I wasn't pregnant. I decided if I was I would kill myself because I couldn't abort it."

"You never said anything."

"That's the problem, isn't it? Like Timothy says, it's like smoke. Only then, when I found out I couldn't have children any more, I didn't want you to touch me because … I don't know why. Severus? I am so sorry the way things have been. I so want it to change."

"I think it best I take you back. If you are still here in the morning it will be harder for you to leave, and the twins will compel you to stay."

"I guess so," she sighed heavily. "I just … twins hey? I have to give you credit, you promised me a dozen and it looks like you are keeping your end of the bargain. Only… do you think next time you will give it some thought first?"

"I promise to give it as much thought as we gave to having Elaine."

"We didn't plan on her Severus," she scowled.

"Exactly."

Mille was in her element. She fussed and cooked, cooked and fussed. But try as she might the twins refused her food and watched in wide-eyed fright when she came near. Severus fared no better. He could not coax them to eat, could not entice a smile or a shy glance in his direction. Any attempt would leave them in tears. Even Timothy, so desperate for their affection was ignored.

Severus brewed a concoction of vitamins and supplements that Millie baked into cookies to leave on the low tables in the living room. The twins would sneak them into their pockets and steal rolls from the pantry, hiding them in the closets where they would sit together and eat.

The month turned into two. Severus was often unable to sleep and would spend hours sitting in front of the fire. Twice he grabbed his bottle of fire whisky only to leave it unopened on the floor next to his chair, unwilling to break his promise with Hermione.

One night as he sat lost in thought, he saw Angel peek around the edge of the doorframe and duck her head back afraid to be seen. He smirked when he saw her and laid his head back on the chair, closing his eyes thinking that she had scurried back to bed. In no time he felt her climb up onto his lap and lay perfectly still.

"So, if I look at you, it's a bad thing?" He felt the head bob up and down. "Then I will keep my eyes closed. But you must promise to sleep."

He felt her relax and soon the rhythmic sound of her breathing told him she had fallen asleep. Softly, using an _Accio_ blanket he covered her and laid his head back again, content to sleep in the chair.

"Severus?"

He instinctively reached for his wand before the weight on his chest and the hand on his cheek signaled to him where he was.

"Severus, this is a fine greeting. I come home to find you sleeping with a girl. A very pretty one I must add."

"First time, I promise," he smirked. "Gods I've missed you witch."

"Will she wake if I move her?"

"She may, she and her sister are timid. This is the first time she has willingly done this." He reached up and put his hand behind Hermione's neck, pulling her head down as he reached up his head to kiss her.

"I'll call Millie," she left quickly and came back with Mille who was hopping up and down, excited to find her Mistress returned.

"Millie, take her and try to get her back to bed," Hermione slipped off her robes and tossed them to the side as she watched Millie take the child away.

"Come here witch, I have need of you," he smirked at her.

"Oh?" She slipped to her knees between his legs and rested her arms on his legs as she smiled up at him. "What kind of need?"

"Every kind," he ran the pad of his thumb over her cheek, ending at her mouth.

"You have been gone twice as long as they said you would be."

"I had a lot of thinking to do."

"And?"

"I think I still love you."

"You think?"

"Um-hmm…ask me again after you kiss me."

He cupped her face between his hands and frowned at her. "Tell me you know Hermione."

"I love you. I know I do. It sounds simple doesn't it?"

"Not so simple. Tell me Hermione, why so long?"

"There was something I wanted to do. Just for me."

"Go, on."

"I saw a Doctor. She said a simple procedure, removing scar tissue and…Severus… she said I may be able to have a child now."

"If this makes it easier for you, if this is what you want, I am glad for you."

"I thought we were going to have a dozen."

"Hermione, please. Are you happy?"

"Deliriously. I want to give you a son, one with magic."

"I have one. We call him Timothy."

"I want to do this Severus."

"Then do it for yourself, not for me. I am quite happy with what we have."

"You promised me a dozen."

"About that promise. I may have been hasty."

"It's not going well?"

"The fact that I have not ripped your clothes off and carried you to bed should give you a hint."

"What's wrong?" she laughed.

"I think she peed on me. My leg is asleep, my neck is stiff, and Elaine is in our bed because she claims I don't love her any more. Timothy wants to rename the girls and I forged your signature on the final papers. As soon as the spell wears off we may be wanted criminals. How did you spend your two months?"

"You do smell funny," she laughed and started to message his leg. "Better?"

"It's the other one," he smirked, then gasped as she began to massage the other leg until the feeling came back.

"I thought you were joking," she giggled. "You need a shower. I think she did. What does he want to name them?

"He likes Faith and Hope. I prefer Pain and Envy, it seems to reflect the way Elaine is feeling."

"Faith and Hope," she smiled. "I like the idea of you having Hope and calling on your Faith every day."

"Yes, and it goes so well with Snape."

"You're serious about the signature?"

"I do not joke."

"And the part about Elaine being in our bed?"

"Her and the cat. It is the devil's cat. I am sure of it."

"Oh," Hermione looked around the room smirking at the shredded curtains.

"If you are thinking of us using the sofa I'm game. Just remember we now have… did you bring Galen?"

"No, Mum will bring him later."

"There are now four sets of eyes to hunt us down."

"I seem to remember a really large, deep tub that we will both fit in."

Severus stood up and grabbed her hand, dragging her down the hallway to the bath off the master bedroom. "Good idea, Millie has been sleeping in it but we can kick her out."


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Sequel to Finding Home**

**Or**

**Home Again, Home Again, Jiggety-Jig**

**Chapter 27**

* * *

Timothy completed his N.E.W.T. exams the summer after he left Hogwarts. Hermione had petitioned for, and been granted a special exam that took account of the poor education that the Ministry had supplied him with. His father insisted that he may well have _passed_, but found weaknesses in his exams that all stemmed from his failure to fully master Latin. He enrolled him in a summer program that stretched right around to the next spring and not until he could match Severus quote for quote and conjugation for conjugation was he allowed to stop. That was when Severus proudly added _'and _son' to the sign over the shop's door and gave him an apprenticeship.

Elaine took to taunting the twins until Severus put his foot down. The Snape household was now devoid of pancakes, chocolate and even the cat was threatened with extinction. At ten years old, she could control her magic, but on occasion a vase would still fly at one of the twins as she became suddenly inexplicably interested in the ceiling.

Faith and Hope turned six at the now traditional birthday dinner at the Leaky Cauldron. They followed Hermione around the house, sitting under her desk when she studied and peeking at Severus, pouting when he talked to her. Still, at night when one of them had night terrors, or they fell and skinned their knees it was Daddy that they called, and Daddy that had to put on the salve and blow on the scrape until it stopped hurting.

They would find Galen sitting on the windowsill, his nose in a book, a dried quill stuck behind his ear in imitation of his mother. Hermione would bite her lip and swallow her anger when he was upset, or felt slighted. He would fold his arms across his chest, plant his feet apart and sneer down his nose at the offender. At seven years old, he was every inch a Snape.

Hermione's brooch that had one diamond added for each new spell she created now held fourteen, which Severus would frown at and secretly wonder how to stop a tradition he had foolishly started, not realizing how productive she could be. Still he would stop in the Jewellery shop and hand the brooch over to the jeweller for resetting and enlargement.

"I do believe it is time to perhaps put them on a necklace, or perhaps a pair of earrings with a smaller brooch," the jeweller smirked.

Severus picked up the brooch and turned in over in his hands, remembering each one he had commissioned to be set in the piece.

"I think not."

"Let me suggest then that instead of adding to this one you complete a set, a matching set. Perhaps starting a bracelet?"

"No, she no longer wears bracelets, a necklace then," he frowned.

"Excellent choice and one that can be continued without being overly … overly large. You must give Mrs. Snape my congratulations," he smiled as he passed the bill to Severus. "Shall I send it by owl?"

"No, I will pick it up myself."

"Certainly, Friday?"

Severus nodded and stepped out to the pavement to wait for Hermione. It was after six and she still had not returned from work. Walking to the Apparation point, he saw her talking to someone when he arrived. He paused as he saw her adamantly shake her head and try to walk past the wizard as he reached out his hand out to stop her.

Severus had his wand out and began to run to her. He saw her hand come up and strike the wizard's face as he sent his curse forward. As the spell still hung in the air, he saw her eyes snap to his and then her assailant fell.

"Are you hurt?" He grabbed her arms and pulled her away from the body that lay on the ground.

"What did you do?" she looked at him in horror.

"He is only stunned. Now talk to me," Severus looked down at the wizard and saw the shock of red hair.

Stepping back he placed his foot on the man's hip and pushed him over, sneering at seeing Ronald's face.

"I said talk to me," he hissed.

"He and Lav are having problems. He wanted to … Severus? You have nothing to be angry about."

"Finish."

"He said …he said he wanted to get together, and when I refused he said some nasty things. I slapped him. That's all that there's to it."

"Are you sure?"

"What are you saying Severus?"

"I am saying it is strange that I find you with another Weasley."

Her hand came up fast and hard, striking his face. She clamped her mouth shut and clenched her jaw as she turned on her heel leaving him to explain the situation to the Aurors that were just beginning to appear.

By the time he got home she was changed and ready for bed, sitting at the mirror and brushing her hair as she still did every night before retiring.

"I will not apologize to him," he said flatly when he walked in the room.

"What a surprise."

"He had it coming."

"I don't disagree. I do, however, deserve an apology."

"You know I don't think about what I am saying. I did not mean it."

"Yes you did. That's the problem. You say exactly what you think no matter who it hurts."

"I was surprised."

"No, you were hateful to me. You were accusatory and hurtful and I felt like shite."

"You were late."

"I was collecting supplies for Elaine. I have a lot to do and shopping for school is time consuming. Furthermore, since when must I account for my time with you?"

"What do you expect me to do Hermione, I cannot condone…"

"I was doing nothing!" she turned angrily back to the mirror. "You are too blind to see what is in front of your face."

"Elaine says you have been late every day this week."

"Did Elaine also say she was with me two of those nights? No? I thought not. You see, she is angry with me because I insist on buying her Hogwarts outer cloak and two jumpers from the resale shop. She insists on new."

"Has her letter arrived?"

"No, I expect it next week on her birthday. You are doing it again."

"I am not distracting you."

"Millie put your dinner back on the warming tray. If you are hungry, eat. If not just find your bottle, I am too tired to fight tonight."

"I have not drunk since before the twins came."

"Yes, but you have not accused me of infidelity since then either."

"Hermione…"

"Just say it or head for the sofa. You know my rules."

"Fine," he ground out. "I am sorry."

"There," she turned to look at him. "Now, was that so hard?"

"Yes."

"He did have it coming," she turned back to the mirror. "I am glad you cursed him. But that still gave you no right to hurt me."

He crossed the room and squatted down next to her, tipping her chin to the side to be able to watch her face.

"What did he say to my wife to make her slap him?"

"He … when I refused to meet with him he asked me…" she put her hand on his face as her eyes pooled with tears. "He said I was a frigid bitch. He was beside himself with worry when he saw me at the Ministry. I guessed he was there to talk to his father about Lavender and all but then as soon as I thought I could be nice to him he hit on me."

Severus raised his eyebrow and smirked at her. "Well, we both know he was wrong to think you would go back to him, but if you need reassurance that you are not frigid I would be glad to help you with it."

"I'll have to remember that," she grinned thinly wiping her eyes with the heel of her hands. "Gods I hate it when I do this."

"You are doing it a lot lately," he sighed as he stood and started to unbutton his waistcoat. "Speaking of apologies, you owe one to Millie."

"For?"

Severus shrugged, "She told me you cried at breakfast the other day because you didn't like what she'd fixed."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"I meant to say oh yes. I will have to apologize."

"Hermione, you said Oh. Oh means you are lying."

"I am not!"

"Fine, it means you are forgetting to tell me something."

"Oh," she said and turned back to the mirror. "I'm pregnant"

He pulled her up by the shoulders and smirked at her. "Why didn't…"

"I don't want to talk about it until I am past the first trimester." She swallowed hard and pulled away from him. "If I lose it, so be it. It won't be real until then."

"You should have tol…"

"I mean it Severus, I want this so fucking much that if you screw it up I will kill you."

He raised his eyebrow and felt his lip twitch.

"As you say Madam," he bowed. "Now that we are not discussing this, I want to go to bed."

Hermione watched until he was under the covers, glad and surprised he had not pushed the issue. She waited until his breathing evened out before climbing in her side and curling up to his back.

"I am talking in my sleep," he said quietly. "I am pleased witch."

"You are lucky you are not awake," she giggled.

"I like you pregnant. Round and firm. You waddle, you…"

"Shut up before you make it worse."

She lay still until she heard him begin to snore then sat up and looked at him. Biting her lip, she sighed and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Severus? Are you awake?"

"No," he muttered.

"I lied."

He rolled over onto his back and strained to see her face in the dark.

"As much at that statement intrigues me, are you sure this cannot wait?"

"That's not what he said to me. He said I was seeing so much of Percy because he was a cold fish, then he said a frigid bitch like me should try it with someone with more heat."

She leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"I needed to tell you that," she sighed and lay down curling up on her side.

"Percy?" He sat up and looked down at her.

"Yeah," she yawned. "I'll explain in the morning. I am dead tired now."

"No, you will explain now."

"It's a long story. I will be up all night if we start on this." She yawned widely and snuggled up to him again. "I'm glad I told you. It was bothering me. Now lie back down and go to sleep."

Severus reached under his pillow and found his wand. Casting a lumos, he leaned over to look at her.

"Surely you do not think I could sleep after that."

"Fine!" She slipped out of bed and fell to her knees, reaching under the bed and pulling out a box. "Don't complain in the morning when you didn't get your sleep."

"Talk," he sneered.

"I started wondering about Galen. You know the whole magic verses squib thing." She peeked up over the edge of the mattress. "I just cannot believe that these things are so random."

"Anyway," she said as she tossed a box and a brief case onto the bed and climbed up after them. "I started looking at the relationship between Galen's birth and that of other squibs. The problems he's had, including the magic, directly relate to the number of falls I took. I know that now. The thinness of the uterus, the… anyway I needed to know…"

Severus put his fingers on her lips. "How long before Percy comes into the story?"

"Not for a while but look at all this. See this chart shows…"

"Cut to the end."

"Kingsley told him to help me since he is working in the Children's Services division now. Severus look at this. Eighty two percent of the times a squib is born the mother had at least five occurrences of injury prior to delivery, seventy eight percent of the time there is one squib already in the family. What is surprising is that ninety-six, ninety-six percent Severus, anyway ninety six percent of the times the family in question is not only pure but if you consider the names, they were mostly members of Voldemort's court. Now, I know the numbers are off. Many squibs are still hidden away, or adopted out to Muggle homes, but look at those numbers.

Every time I fell or slipped the uterus was damaged. Severus, being born a squib is not a natural birth defect. It is preventable. The families we identified were mostly violent with long histories of abuse and cruelty. That's where Percy comes in. He can access the files and get information on the ones adopted out, and those still waiting for homes. As soon as we have a larger base for the study we can get funding."

"Percy is with Children's Services?"

"Yes," she said looking up from the charts she had spread out on the bed. "He started right after we got the twins."

"I don't want you working with him."

"Don't you dare," she hissed.

"Hermione, it will put you in danger of seeing Ronald again and I will not risk you being upset at this time. I want this one safe, and I want you safe. I meant nothing about Percy."

'I will be safe. I need to leave here. I need to go away until the baby comes. If I make it past the first trimester, I will leave. Only this time I will be ready. I have a portkey to wear at all times."

"What are you talking about?" He pushed the files to the floor and grabbed her by the upper arms. "This is not only your decision."

"Severus, all the studies we have show that the damage to magic occurs later in the pregnancy. I know Elaine is older and much easier to control, but it would only take one misplaced spell, or the twins may have an episode. I will not take the chance. Plus, Galen thrived at my parents. He would do well to have another stint in the Muggle world to brush up his skills."

"What of the twins? You cannot just expect them to accept you leaving them."

"Is it them or yourself you're worried about," she smiled at him. "I expect you to visit, and it won't be like I am gone all the time. I will be in and out. Just more out than in."

"I need to put my foot down and refuse you permission." He stood up and grabbed his pillow. "I will not allow this. That is my last word."

He then ripped the quilt off the bed and headed for the sofa before she kicked him out.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Sequel to Finding Home**

**Or**

**Home Again, Home Again, Jiggety-Jig**

**Chapter 28**

* * *

Severus wore jeans and a white shirt, open at the collar, with low riding boots. He had pulled his hair back and secured it at his nape. He turned with a brooding look at Hermione, sneering at the thin-strapped summer dress, bare legs and white open-toed sandals.

"I feel like a bloody fool," he hissed as he pulled the door open and stepped back to allow her to enter the estate agent's office before him.

"You look fine," she spat back. "Just don't talk."

"Mrs. Snape," Mr. Cooper walked over smiling. "I am glad you could come in today. Mr Snape, so good to meet you at last. I think you will be pleased with the place Mrs Snape has picked out."

Severus looked at the outstretched hand and sneered, then folded his arms across his chest. He saw Hermione's jaw clench and her eyes narrow.

"Mr Cooper, I see no reason for my husband to inspect the property. I am sure it will meet with his approval."

"She does not allow me to speak," he said calmly. "However, if I may Mrs Snape, how do you know it will meet with my approval?"

"Because it is cheap," she spat.

"Ummm, inexpensive yes it is Mr. Snape, but a very good area and close to the sea. Only a short walk really, a most delightful cottage."

"The cottage walks to the sea?" Snape intoned.

"Ummm, well…no not …Mrs. Snape perhaps something else would …"

"He is joking," she said flatly. "You said the contract would be ready for signing."

"Yes, yes it is," he smiled and directed them to his desk. "Please, have a seat."

"I have one at…"

"Don't you dare Severus Snape," she sneered through clenched teeth. "I am sick of your attitude."

"Strange, I thought it was morning sickness. And here I was concerned."

"How delightful. A new baby," Mr. Cooper purred. "The sea air will be so good for you, and the quiet is just what you need. I take it this is your first?"

"Her fifth. She only likes one of them."

Mr Cooper smiled thinly and swallowed hard. "Mrs. Snape, you do realize this is only a two bedroom."

"She makes the others sleep elsewhere. Tell me Mr. Cooper, how many cupboards does it have?"

"Oh sweet Merlin!" She reached over the desk and grabbed the contract, quickly flipping it to the last page and signing her name. Slamming in down on the desk she held the pen up to Severus. "Sign the thing or I am going to leave you like I left Lucius the last time I saw him."

Severus smirked as he felt his lip twitch. Raising his eyebrow he bent over the document and held the pen poised to sign.

"Tell me, Mr. Cooper, is there a fireplace?" his hand did not move. "I am afraid this is the only demand I will impose."

"Yes, yes quite, not one of those new things either. A real old fashioned beauty she is."

Severus locked his eyes on Hermione's and nodded. Then turning back, he signed the contract.

Hermione had not truly realized the extent of his reluctance until she saw his long, thin fingers tighten around the pen, and how he held his breath while he signed. She looked up at his face and saw a darkness replace the displeasure that had been there only a moment before. Reaching her hand out she laid it gently on his arm and was disappointed when he finished, tossed down the pen and strode to the door.

.

.

.

"You left me sitting there, Severus. Do you know how embarrassing that was? Do you have any idea that when you act like that I could hex you?"

Severus stood leaning against the lamppost, arms folded across his chest and his head lowered. He looked at her from under his brows then pushing away from the post he turned on his heel and began to walk away.

"Severus!" She hurried to his side and tried to keep up with him. "It's not like this is a surprise. You knew it was coming, and you knew what we were doing today. Whatever has gotten into you?"

He stopped and sneered at her, then quickly looking around he pulled her against a building, off the pavement where they could not be heard.

"You could have taken an apartment in Diagon. You were comfortable there before, what is different now? Why live here, why this… this cottage?"

"It has things Galen needs to know. It has electricity. It has all those things you seem to have forgotten. Like…like … how to adjust the tap water in a bath so as not to burn yourself. How to use a match to light a fire, or to turn on a light. At my Mum's he thinks it is play time, this way he will learn how to live with it day after day."

"He does not need to leave our world."

"It should be his choice. Isn't that what you said about Minerva? He won't have a choice if he can't live here. Now let me show you the cottage. We need to put it on the floo network before I move in, and you need the co-ordinates if you ever have to apparate."

Hermione took the car keys out of her pocket and walked toward the car she had left at the curb. Not hearing him behind her, she turned around and looked at him quizzically.

"Severus?"

"Perhaps you should just go on yourself. I am sure I can find someplace to apparate from."

"I told Mum we would have dinner when we brought the car back."

"Hermione, this isn't working. I think it is wrong and I cannot pretend otherwise."

"I think you have made that perfectly clear," she sighed. "Severus, we talked about this. I thought you finally agreed with me."

"No, I came to the conclusion I could not talk you out of it."

"Fine, have it your way," she turned back to the car with her voice cracking. "I can do this myself, with or without you."

She opened the driver's door and slid under the wheel wiping tears from her eyes. As she reached for the handle to pull the door shut, she was startled to feel his hand take her wrist.

"You shouldn't be driving like this," he said softly. "Move over."

"You drive?" she ran the back of her hand over her eyes as she scooted across the seat.

"It has been a while," he smirked as he pushed the seat back and adjusted the mirror. "What? I was raised in this world just as you were. Do you think I have forgotten everything?"

"Not forgotten, just maybe a little rusty."

He started the car, pulled out from the curb and smirked at her laughter.

"You should learn to trust me Hermione."

"I do, I mean after all I am letting you drive."

"There is only one thing wrong that I am afraid I need to ask you," he smirked as he easily pulled back to the curb and stopped. "I don't have a frigging idea where I am going."

They finally reached the cottage after Hermione forced him to pull over and let her resume driving. He had circled the roundabout four times before she was unable to stifle her laughter, but it was watching his speed that convinced her he was better suited to brooms.

"Come in with me," she opened the door and hurried to the back door, waiting for him to catch up before looking up at him smiling. "You'll like it Severus. You can see the sea from the sitting room."

She unlocked the door, stepped into the small kitchen, and walked through it directly into the sitting room. In the wall opposite the kitchen was a large window from which Severus saw nothing separating the cottage from the water but sand and an occasional tuft of grass.

"You need to ward the path," he frowned. "Galen could easily make it down there himself."

"I know, I planned on doing it. I also plan to ward the doors and even the stairs at night so he cannot come down without waking me. I really have thought it out you know."

"I want you to schedule your appointments with the Healer before you move in."

"I don't plan on staying here twenty-four hours a day, and I plan to have the rest of the children here as much as I can."

"Timothy can visit, but the others are too young and too hard to control."

"I want them here. They will love…"

"No. Once summer starts and the beach fills, it will be too risky to have them here. We cannot draw attention to you and have everyone talking about the crazy woman and the strange kid that lives in the cottage."

"I will teach them how to act before they come. Galen and I will be back and forth we…"

"Galen sickens in apparition."

"That is why I picked this place. The floo can be activated…"

"It seems your Mr. Cooper is not the honest man you took him to be," he nodded to the fireplace where a pot bellied stove sat shoved into the too small space. "I thought you saw this place."

"In pictures," she worried her lip and looked at him wanting to cry. "I can't believe this. Now you are going to say I told you so."

"We need to get back." He turned and walked out of the door.

After returning the car and Severus refusing dinner at the Granger's, they returned to their house in Hogsmeade. Hermione started to pack after explaining to Timothy once again why she had made the decision she had. He agreed to help with Elaine, as she was taking it the hardest.

Although Elaine would be at Hogwarts, and Hermione planned on visiting daily during the holidays, the girl still took Hermione's leaving as a personal affront and desertion. Hermione sat brushing her hair, trying to think of a way to bridge the gap that was growing ever wider between her and her first-born. She sighed, knowing it was Severus that caused the riff, if he had been supportive of her Elaine could have accepted it.

She glanced at the clock and with a nox climbed into bed, once again alone. She lay awake unable to forget Severus' hand as it had held the pen signing the contract, unable to forget the pout of Elaine's face, and unable to forget the look of hurt on Galen's face when his father had ignored him at dinner.

She woke when Severus climbed into bed behind her and put his arm around her waist to pull her close. Turning her head to try to see him over her shoulder, she felt him pull her again, harder to him as the smell of whiskey assaulted her.

"You've been drinking."

"I had one before I realized it was you I wanted tonight, not Ogden."

"You hurt my feelings."

"Again."

"Yes, again."

"I am sorry."

"Again."

"Yes," he smirked. "Again."

"Severus we need to talk about this. You promised that if ever we had a problem we would talk."

"No, I made you promise to talk to me about your problems."

"I need to do this. I need to take care of this one. Its not just because of the magic, I don't really care about that, but I could have lost Galen."

"I know."

"Severus, please help me with this."

"You have to keep your appointments, and when the time is close come back here. I won't have another episode like last time."

"I know, Gods Severus I know. I have port keys for both here and the hospital. Galen has one for the Burrow as well. Molly said she could take care of him for a few hours if we needed it."

"I got an owl from Kingsley. He wants you home in two weeks. Seems there is to be a wedding."

"Oh my God…" she struggled out of his arms and sat up casting a lumos. "Who? Where? I don't believe he is really doing it."

"Not half as surprised as Beth seems to be."

"It's about time."

"He is doing it just to spite me."

"And how would his marriage be to spite you?"

"I will have to retrain his new receptionist."

"You are an idiot."

"Not as big an idiot as Percy," he sniggered. "Kingsley appointed him to head the Children's Division. Seems you are about to have all the funding you want."

"Great, I am off work for months and now the funding arrives."

"I spoke to Kingsley. He is sending the research to the cottage so you can chart the information."

"You did this for me?" she said softly, leaning down and kissing his forehead.

"No, I did it for me. I want you home. The sooner you get this foolishness over you can come back."

"Its not foolishness, it is…"

"I know. I want you home nonetheless. Things tend to happen when you are not here."

"She'll be in school and last time I checked there were no children sitting on the curb."

"Which is exactly why you should not leave. I seem to attract vermin of all types."

"Severus, just yesterday the twins were sending their toys up the stairs to be put away as I was walking down. If Timothy had not been with me, I would be sprawled at the bottom of the stairs. Just don't look at the curb and you'll be fine."

"This has far reaching consequences Hermione. If you prove that squib births are not from interbreeding it will over throw the marriage law and once again allow the old families to marry. I fear what could happen, and I fear for your safety if knowledge of your studies gets out. I am sorry if that offends you but I have spent too few years free to willingly go back to the way things were."

* * *

A/N four more chapters to go.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Sequel to Finding Home**

**or**

**Home Again, Home Again, Jiggety-Jig**

**Chapter 29**

* * *

Hermione paced the sitting room, occasionally stopping at the bottom of the stairs to try to hear what they were saying. She knew Severus would have cast a silencing spell around the room, and smirked as he had done it, knowing that she would be sitting on the floor outside the door if he did not. The family's saying was quickly becoming _Dad threats go straight to the door's ears. _She fumed and looked at the clock to see how much longer the spell would hold. Just as she was about to take her position she heard the door open and softy close, and saw Severus come walking down to her.

"He does not like having a room next to the twins," Severus said stiffly. "They make too much noise for him."

"_They_ make too much noise? _They _are the ones that complain about him," she grinned at him. "I take it he is talking."

"Next time give me an idea about what he wants before I go in there."

"I told you, he just wants to spend time with you."

"You are a witch, you would not understand. Boys want things, brooms, pictures their mothers should not know about, things like that. He however … wants … Muggle things. Things that I have no idea what he is asking for. He laughed at me Hermione, laughed when he asked for a pod and I said I would ask Longbottom to secure one for him."

"It's called an I-pod. What other kind of things?" She looked at him oddly then walked up close and peered at his face. "Do you have a nose bleed?"

"I do not." He ran a finger under his nose and frowned when it came away with blood. "And I will have you know I did not hit him."

"Oh my god," she turned and began to run up the stairs when Galen came to the top of the stairs and looked down at her.

"Hi Mum, did he tell you?" he said brightly.

"Galen Snape you get down here," Hermione stopped halfway up and looked down at Severus furiously. "You bastard, you hit him. Look at his eye. You hit my baby!"

"Mum? He didn't…"

She clutched him to her chest and stood on the steps unwilling to let go of him.

"Severus Tobias Snape! Explain yourself!"

"He broke my nose. It was self defence."

"Self defence? He is a child, a child half your size. You can heal that thing you call a nose, but what is he to do?"

"No Mum, I did, I really did. It was really neat. He said to show him what I was talking about and then I did and I got him good."

She saw Severus smirk and turned back to Galen, grabbing his jaw and turning his head from side to side. She scowled and turned him around as she pulled out her wand and began to run it over his body checking for injuries.

"What else did he do to you?" She glared at Severus and pointed her wand at him. "Don't be afraid Galen. I won't let him hurt you. You can tell me."

"Mum, uummm, put down the wand Mum."

"Your son has a fine point Hermione," Severus watched the wand lower to his key parts and swallowed hard. "You really need to calm down. I did not hit him."

"Really Mum, I was showing him my martial arts."

Hermione saw Severus' lip twitch and felt Galen tugging her arm down. Looking from husband to son she suddenly felt foolish and lowered her arm completely.

"Son, if you ever have a witch of your own remember this moment, and never, never allow her two wands."

"Okay, that's enough." Hermione walked back down the stairs. "Now tell me what is going on."

"Nothing that concerns you witch," Severus smirked at her.

"Yeah, like he said," Galen smiled up at his father. "Right Dad?"

"She will have to know about the lessons," Severus raised an eyebrow and looked down at Galen. "She is after all the one that will be taking you."

Galen tugged his father's shirtsleeve and crooked his finger to have him lean down.

"She'll say no. Do we have to?"

"I am afraid so son," he scowled.

"Dad?" Galen cupped his hands around Severus ear and whispered. "If you say you're sorry she won't be mad no more. Maybe she will let you stay."

Severus pulled away and looked up to Hermione then turned back to Galen's ear. "I'll let you in on the secret if you don't tell the others. It is only when she does not threaten that you worry."

Galen grinned and nodded and Severus was surprised to see him wink. Feeling his lip twitch, he stood up and faced Hermione who stood with her hands on her hips.

"Well witch," he sniggered. "It appears that this one needs lessons. He not only needs to know how to throw a kick but obviously how to control it."

"Galen Snape, I told you I wanted nothing to do with that… that… stuff." She turned angrily to Severus. "Ever since we got here and he saw that damned Martial Arts sign in town it is all he talks about."

"Galen, upstairs with you. Your mother and I need to talk."

"Great, another talk. You always say that and then the yelling starts and she makes you say no."

Severus looked down at the boy and back to Hermione who was watching him with a scowl.

"It is when you don't hear the yelling that you worry boy." Severus folded his arms and looked at Hermione steadily. "Your mother stops yelling when she is mad."

Severus laid his hand on Galen's head and nodded toward the stairs, waiting until he heard the boy run up and slam his door.

"Perhaps you are right," Severus said begrudgingly.

"About?"

"Galen."

"You think?"

"Come," he reached out his hand and pulled her to him. "We need to talk."

"About."

"Squibs."

"Severus, he still has a couple of years to …"

"Stop. He worries about disappointing us. As strange as it will appear to you, he is more concerned over your feelings then mine. It seems he already knows I hate him because he is a child but his true fear is that if he does not acquire magic you will hate him as well."

"Severus Snape if you were cruel to him I will never forgive you. He would never say that unless you made him."

"Hermione, stop. You have to give it up and leave him alone with this."

"I don't believe it." She sat down on the sofa and leaned back against the cushion folding her arms. "_You_ are telling _me_ to let it go."

"I have never wanted him other then he is. I have never thought he was less then the others."

"Nor have I Severus Snape. I just want the best for him."

"And does the best have to entail magic?"

"No, but Severus, how will he live without it? How will he be able to …?"

"The same way you did before you came to this world. The same way I did and the same way the rest of the world does. Hermione, we fought a war for others like him. I killed for them. I refuse to fall into the same mind games of those that lost this war. Do you understand?"

"He told you to tell me that I was being over protective didn't he."

"Yes, he paid me. I'll have you know he saved 8 Galleons for which he wanted change," he smirked. "It is a shame he won't be sorted, Slytherin would have been well served."

"Severus," she giggled and rolled her eyes. "You didn't take his money."

"Of course I did. To do otherwise would be to lessen his offer."

"Oh my gods, you are incorrigible."

"He is afraid of disappointing you Hermione. Make sure that he does not."

"Do you really not mind about his magic?"

"It stands between us, I will not lie to you, nor did I to him. I cannot teach my own son to live in a world I am easily lost in. Things have changed too much for me to go back, and we must find a way for him to learn."

"We could get a place in town…"

"No, Minerva has found a boarding school for him. It is Muggle, and he must hide the fact there is magic, but there is still two years to teach him how. She is looking into it for him."

"You told him?"

"He seemed not unpleased."

"I guess we have no choice in the matter."

"No, it does not appear we do."

"I know of one way," Hermione bit her lip and looked up at him.

"Don't do that. It means trouble."

"Percy was here."

"Joy," he muttered as he pinched his nose.

"There is, or was, a couple that…"

"No," he turned for the door.

"You haven't even heard me out." She held her stomach and crawled crab like from the sofa. "Get back here Severus."

"No, every time he comes around there is trouble. Flat out cold hearted trouble."

"Dad?" Galen called down. "Mum's yelling, so can I come down now?"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose as Hermione laughed at him.

"Galen, if I put a spell on a wand would you be able to just point it at Mr. Weasley next time he comes?"

"Sure Dad," Galen grinned.

"Severus don't you dare."

"Did she tell you about them Dad?"

"Them?"

"Hush, Galen." Hermione hissed.

"Galen, come down here and see how your mother does it. Crafty she is. She was sorted wrongly, damned hat must have been drunk."

"Yeah," the boy smiled. "But Angie seems really nice and Thomas knows all about soccer. He's been showing me how to play."

"Your mother can do that. She knows everything. Let her read a book I am sure she can learn the game."

"They are orphans Severus. Percy says they are Muggle born and they had to pull all sorts of strings to get them here. Can you imagine losing your parents and then finding out you have magic all at the same time?"

"The house is too small."

"Not at all. Timothy and Galen can double up, the twins have the biggest room so we can put both Angie and Elaine in there as well, after all Elaine is going to be gone to Hogwarts. Then that will leave Thomas and the other one by themselves."

"The other one?"

"Yeah, Dad. Marcus, he's just like me."

"Their brother. Percy said even the Ministry refused to tear them apart so they insist they are kept together," she tried to smile and failed miserably.

"Dad, you'll like Marcus. He can spit further than Timothy and even knows how to cook better than Mum."

"The spitting part is remarkable, however the cooking is no shining statement as to his ability. You just have low expectations in that area."

"You don't look like I starve you," she hissed.

"Millie is mine, she would never let me die of hunger. I need to leave."

Hermione frowned at him. "The least you could do is meet them."

"We have five, the sixth in your belly, this would be nine. A total of nine. I will not become a Weasley. No, Hermione." He grabbed his cloak and stomped outside to apparate back to their Hogsmeade house.

"Mum, what's going to happen to Marcus now?"

"He didn't say _absolutely_ no, did he? You know how your father is, all bark." She smiled at Galen as she worried her lip wondering how she was going to do this.

She suddenly started to laugh as she thought of Millie. He had never won an argument with the elf and was sure this would be no different.

* * *

A/N: two more chapters and epilogue ... the end is is sight.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Sequel to Finding Home**

**Or**

**Home Again, Home Again, Jiggety-Jig**

**Chapter 30**

* * *

It seemed that Hermione and Galen had just settled in when it was time for Kingsley and Beth to wed. Hermione found a Muggle style maternity dress in the sleepy seaside town and found Galen a summer suit that she made him wear despite his protests and pouting. She waited patiently in the sitting room for Severus to collect them until long after the time came for them to leave. She paced the room and stood looking over the windswept beach wondering where he was, when she turned at the sound of someone apparating into the sitting room.

"Timothy," she squealed and ran to him for a hug. "I expected your father an hour ago."

"He isn't doing so good," he smirked. "Just know before you see the girls' hair that he did the best he could. Elaine looks fine but the twins look a little… ummm…"

"Its fine Timothy," she gave him another squeeze. "If we hurry I may have time to fix it once we get there."

"There isn't time. I'll take Galen and come back for you. They are already getting ready to go in."

"There's a few more to take," she worried her lip looking at him. "Marcus has no magic but the older two are fine with it. They are still new here so find them someplace to sit at the back, as far away from the front as you can."

"You haven't told Dad yet? I mean, I think he would have mentioned it."

"Yes and no, we …. discussed it."

"He said no."

"He was…undecided. I told the Ministry we would only take them for a while, until they could be placed together, but once he meets them I am sure he will change his mind."

"Mum, I have never known Dad to change his mind about anything, ever."

"Oh, I don't know Timothy," she grinned. "He used to hate me, but he changed his mind about that."

"Yeah, how long did it take?"

"Don't worry about it just let Galen introduce you, they feel more comfortable with him than me right now," she frowned. "I think it is the whole magic thing. They still feel safer when I am not around."

He grinned and went upstairs where he whisked them away, returning in less than ten minutes to collect Hermione. He delivered her to a small room where Beth stood twisting her hands and peeking out from the crack of the door.

"I need to go to Dad, he is a wreck, but the kids are all safe." Timothy laughed. "You'd think it was him or something."

"Timothy, one thing your father is not, is nervous in public. Trust me. What else is going on?"

"Mrs. Snape?" Beth asked weakly. "My gods, you are standing for me and I don't even know you well enough to call you by your first name. What the fuck am I doing?"

"Well," Hermione laughed as Timothy spun away. "I imagine you are getting married."

"Why in bloody hell does he want a big to do? I wanted a small affair, just family."

Hermione peeked out the crack of the door with her and swallowed hard before closing the door and leaning her head against it.

"Shite."

"See what I mean? He has Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley outside greeting everyone that comes in, and if it wasn't for the fact I know he and Snape go back years, I would accuse you of only being here for the publicity."

"I guess it comes with the title," Hermione scowled. "I'm surprised that Kingsley went along with it though."

"He really didn't want to, but he thinks he is doing me a favour, gods that man is dense at times," Beth sighed. "Ok, let's get it over with."

"Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." She grinned as Hermione tightened the white satin blindfold around her eyes.

"I didn't get to do this part," Hermione laughed. "I had to look at his sour face when we…my gods… Severus is giving the service. That's why he's a wreck. Listen Beth, you know the service right? I mean the vows, you and Kingsley have decided on the vows already?"

"No, just what ceremony we wanted."

"Listen, don't promise anything you don't want. Got it? He's crafty, don't give him an inch."

"I don't feel good about this," Beth leaned her head back trying to see under the bottom of the blindfold.

"It's fine. Just don't give in." Hermione finished tying the satin around her eyes, then wrapping a white ribbon to her hands she led her out to the crowd that had assembled on the grounds.

Severus watched her as she walked toward him leading the bride and for a fleeting moment regretted that she had not had the same care given to her. A hush fell over the spectators as Kingsley stood to greet her and accept the ribbon from Hermione's outstretched hand.

Pulling her close to him, he helped her to her knees then joined her to look up at Severus.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, incidentally I never did get your middle name." Severus smirked down at him as a murmur of surprise went across the crowd.

"Renault, now get on with it," Kingsley spat.

"Renault… were you conceived in the back of a car?"

Hermione heard the laughter behind her and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Kingsley Renault Shacklebolt, are you free to marry this witch? Free of all worldly ties and other encumberments."

Hermione saw Kingsley visibly relax hearing the familiar words.

"Yes," he said looking up at Severus.

"Are you sure?" Severus raised his eyebrow in question as if doubting the answer.

"Keep going Snape or your arse is mine," Kingsley hissed.

Severus leaned down and whispered loud enough for the first three rows to hear, "Sorry old chap, but I don't mess around with married men."

"Do you promise to love this witch?" He continued standing back up.

"Yes."

"Do you promise her protection and shelter?"

"Yes."

"Do you promise complete fidelity to her?"

"Yes."

"Perhaps I need to clarify Kingsley, this would include not only witches but wizards, any thing that runs free in the forest, or…"

"Yes, now keep going Snape," Kingsley glowered and heard Beth's giggle.

"Will you provide her a home and respect that home and the sanctity of this marriage? Promising to provide and do all her bidding."

"Yes," Kingsley had turned his head to look at Beth not hearing the last requirement Snape had added.

"Remove her blindfold so she may see who claims her."

"Beth do you accept this sorry excuse of a wizard as yours."

Beth looked up at Severus and grinned. "Yes."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Good enough," Severus smirked.

"Severus Snape you stop this," Hermione hissed at him.

Locking his eyes on hers, he smirked.

"Kingsley, do you promise to satisfy your wife in all ways."

"Snape I swear…"

"Beth, would you accept him without this promise?"

Beth blanched and looked out to the crowd that was pressing forward, and then turned to Hermione who had turned red. Not knowing what to do, she whispered a soft "no?"

"There you have it Kingsley, now do you promise to sate your wife?"

"Oh my gods," Beth hid her face in her hands.

"Yes," Kingsley ground out as the crowd sniggered. "Now get on with it or I will have your arse."

"Sorry Kingsley, we already took that off the table, it falls under the fidelity clause."

Severus then looked up at Hermione and nodded to her. He closed his eyes, and tipped up his chin, offering the prayer of marriage only done in the highest level of wizarding marriages. He raised his hand and issued a silver orb that hovered over the couple before exploding in a thousands pinpoints of light that showered down on the couple and sealed the union.

Looking back down at the couple in front of him he offered the traditional blessing then quieted and spoke softly so only the couple could hear.

"It is not how it starts my friend. It is what you do along the way that counts." Then helping Beth Shacklebolt to her feet he untied her blindfold completely freeing it from around her neck, put his arms around her, bent her backwards and gave her a kiss that even had Hermione gasping.

Kingsley untangled Beth from Snapes embrace to the amusement of the spectators, and with a dark look took his bride to stand between the ceremony room and the one that the reception would take place in, to greet his guests.

"Would you care to explain yourself Severus?" Hermione tried not to laugh. "I have never seen you like this."

"Pay back. I remembered our wedding," he smirked.

"Mum," the twins yelled in unison as they grabbed her legs. "Daddy says there's going to be a big party and we get to go but we have to be nice and not act like we usually do."

"Yep," Hermione smiled and began to cast spells to tie their hair back neatly instead of the riotous mess they were wearing. "Mind your manners and remember to say please and thank you."

"Elaine is getting our table. She says either we get it now or we may have to sit next to someone that stinks."

"Hi Dad," Galen said shyly. "I liked it, I thought you did good."

"See," Severus turned to Hermione. "Out of the mouth of a Snape."

"Galen?" Hermione looked down at Galen, "Aren't you going to hug your father?"

She saw Galen look up quickly then frowned seeing Severus watch him. "Nah, not in front of everyone Mum. Later, okay?"

"Another Snape attribute I see," she said flatly. "Run along and find the others Galen. I want a moment with your Dad."

Severus nodded at Galen, granting him his leave, and saw him run off with three others he did not recognize.

"I haven't seen you for two weeks. I thought you were going to bring the girls to visit at least," Hermione started.

"You know my opinion of that."

"You should come to see Galen. Even if you are angry with me, I would expect you to miss your own son."

"I do, I want him home as well, but it is difficult. Between the shop and home, there is little time. I have a new account that will pay for many things, but we need to begin building the vaults back up to where they used to be. I cannot afford to lose time now."

"I see," she said looking over his shoulder. "I take it this account does not bill through Hogwarts."

"It is an independent account, but what does that matter?" He turned to follow her eyes then turned back to her angrily. "You stupid bint, do you still not trust me?"

"I don't trust her, and I don't know you any longer." She stepped back from him slowly shaking her head. "I wanted today to be fun. To spend time with the kids and have a nice time together. I wanted to have you spend time with Galen and the others. I wouldn't have come if I knew she was with you."

"She is not with me. She is here at the wedding as are we, that is all."

She looked back and saw Jennifer talking to a tall blond wizard then take up his arm to enter the reception.

"Hermione," he raked his hands through his hair. "This is more a function of the Ministry than a wedding. Did you notice who came? Did you see close family and friends? Or did you …" He stopped and looked at her flatly. "I don't have time for this now. We will talk later."

"I am sorry," she said watching Jennifer walk away. "It's just that… I am fat and this dress looks like a tent on me, then I see her and … I feel like shite."

"Fat? You are not fat you are pregnant."

"Right, I am so pretty and nice to be around my husband does not even come to see me," she felt tears sting her eyes.

"I love to see you pregnant, but I hate the hormones," he smirked. "Now we can either go in there and have dinner with your children or find a closet and I can show you how fat I think you are."

"They're your children too," she pouted.

"Not today," he smirked and took her arm. "Today they are on their own and we are going to practice. Come, I am sure we can find someplace private with everyone down here eating."

.

.

.

Hermione, Galen, and the rest spent the summer taking long treks on the beach. They would set off in the morning and walk the shore finding what the sea had washed up the night before. Then taking it home Galen and Marcus would be off on their own to explore as she sat on the deck, overlooking the water and helping Angie and Thomas with simple spells.

She took to writing down everything she ate, as Galen had pointed out on more than one occasion that she had not eaten when she had lost herself in her work. At night, she would tuck Galen and Marcus in bed, despite his protest of being too old, and sit outside silently watching the black surface of the sea reflect the moon and wonder what Severus was doing.

The summer was ending, the nights growing colder when she realized she had not packed clothing warm enough for the chilly nights and coming winter. Using one of Percy's owls, she sent a short missive asking Severus to send along the items on a list she enclosed and some Muggle currency that she needed to outfit the children.

She was putting away the breakfast dishes when she was startled by a sound and turned to see Severus putting down a large suitcase.

"Well, I had about given up on those getting here in time," she smiled thinly seeing his look of disapproval before turning back to the sink. "Galen will be down in a moment. I know he misses you."

"It is time I was at the shop. I just wanted to drop this by before I went in today."

"Dad!" Galen came running to the kitchen. "I thought I heard you. How long are you staying? Is Elaine coming?"

"No I am afraid not," Severus looked at Hermione. "I can't stay this time. I am on my way to the shop. There is a lot of work to do."

"Can I come? Please? I can help with the cleaning and stuff and you said yourself I was good at chopping."

"Another day perhaps…"

"Please Dad? Just this once?"

"Galen! I told you not this time."

Galen's face crumbled as he ran out of the room.

"Well that went well." He raked his hands through his hair. "Hermione, he does not belong in a dark stuffy lab. He …"

"Tell him Severus. Don't tell me."

"I need to return," he turned on his heel to re-enter the sitting room.

"Severus," she called to him then ran to catch him before he left the room. "You can't do this. Take him with you, my god Severus, he waits and waits for you. He just wants his Daddy to spend time with him. He is so proud of you."

"When the name calling starts he won't be. When his school mates start with him like they have with Elaine he won't be," he said as his face darkened. "He will have a hard time with who he is, we always knew that and agreed they could handle it, but now throw in _what _he is and tell me what he will think of me."

"I'm sorry. Elaine and I talked about it before she left. She knows what to expect and so will he, when it is time."

"She does not seem _fine_ to me, she is sticking out of the floo every other day wanting to come home."

"He will think you are his father and love you regardless, instead of thinking you hate him," she choked.

"Hermione, stop. Listen to yourself," he spat at her.

"No, you listen to me. You haven't even come to see him for over three months. Now you are here less than five minutes and you are already running off. And what of me Severus? What of us? We haven't …. my gods, we don't even touch anymore."

"What do you expect? Do you want me to fuck you in front of my child? If he is even mine. With your history I …"

His head snapped back as she slapped his face hard enough to leave the print of her hand across his cheek.

"Get out. Get out and just leave me. Go to your whore." She spun on her heel as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I have not been with anyone else, nor do I plan to. Understand that if you don't understand anything else witch…"

"Why should I when you doubt me."

"Leave my Mum alone," Galen's voice was high and shrill as he pushed Severus in the stomach, forcing him away from Hermione and stepped between the two of them. "Leave her alone."

"Boy," Severus scowled at him, "go to your room before I lose my temper."

"No, you go. We don't want you here," he turned his tear-filled eyes to Hermione. "Do we Mum? Tell him to go. He makes you cry all the time. I don't want him here…"

"Oh Galen," she said sadly and reached out for him. She held him to her, pushing his head to her breast and looking over the top of his head at Severus.

"Your father just has to go to work is all. He is awfully busy, really he is, and sometimes I just get upset with him," her chin quivered as she locked her eyes on Severus. "He was just leaving now. Say goodbye like a good boy, it may be a while before you see each other again."

"I won't say goodbye, I don't care if he goes," Galen lifted his tear streaked face to look at her again. "If he loved us he would be here with us. He only wants Elaine."

"Galen!" Severus snapped. "Stop this at once. I have never given you any reason to think that."

Galen released Hermione and ran to his room, slamming the door and leaving his parents alone in the room.

"You have never given him a reason to think he is wrong Severus. Just saying the words isn't good enough. Paying for his lessons and spending one day with him is not enough."

"He hates me." Severus ran his hand through his hair and turned his back on Hermione. "When did this happen? When did he … I never wanted it to be like this. The day you came here this started."

"It started long before." She walked up behind him and put her hand flat on his back. "If you just go in there and talk to him. Talk about anything. It doesn't matter what, just talk and let him be with you. He wants it so badly."

"I have tried, last time I was with him I tried."

"He can't let on that he cares, or that he needs you, its not his way. Anymore than it is yours. He is his father's son."

"Hermione, I never doubted that," he turned and pulled her into him. "You have to believe that. I was angry and you know when I am angry I say things I do not mean to say. I have never doubted that he is mine. Never. "

"It hurt Severus. More than you can know, it hurt," she pulled away from him and walked to the window. "That's what your son feels but can't even say why. He hurts."

"How can you say that? I have done nothing to make him feel that way."

"I feel the same way Severus, every time I see you with Jennifer I think of how she looked at me, and smirked. I remember she used to come to your chambers and how that used to make me feel. Perhaps… no Severus, I need to finish this and you need to make the decision," she raised her hand to quiet him. "He feels that hurt every time he sees you with one of the others. One of the children with magic."

"I want you home. I want him home, and I want the ones you think you are hiding home. Even the Muggle."

"You bastard," she looked at him incredulously. "How did you know about them?"

"First Minerva noticed two new names appear on her student list with the last name Snape and then Kingsley asked if we planned on home schooling the little one. It was an easy thing to put together from there."

"Oh," she swallowed.

"Oh? Hermione, I don't like _Oh_."

"I meant…oh good you know?" She winced and took an involuntary step backwards.

"I have been here less than fifteen minutes," he smirked taking a step toward her. "I have been accused of hating my son, sleeping with Jennifer, being heartless and cruel, and in the process have acquired three new children. During this, I have managed to once again say things that result in the wearing of your handprint. Tell me witch, is it lunchtime yet?"


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Sequel to Finding Home**

**Or**

**Home Again, Home Again, Jiggety-Jig**

**Chapter 31**

* * *

Tobias Renault Snape was born on a stormy morning in November. As the North Sea turned grey and the icy wind blew down from the Arctic Circle, Hermione felt the first contraction low in her back. It was Galen who took charge and handed the port keys to the three newest Snapes. He sent the two oldest home and opted to send the smallest to the Burrow, knowing Molly would do the best she could. He then followed Hermione around the cottage as she began to pack between pains.

Not ten minutes after he whisked the children away Severus was pounding up the stairs with a lighter set of footfalls behind him. In his desperation to make sure things went differently this time, he had gone to Hogwarts and yanked a still sleeping Poppy from her bed. She now stood in the doorway with a yawn replacing her scowl.

She berated Severus for being hasty, and assured him they had hours. She did a quick examination on Hermione, then shaking her head, she grabbed Galen and took him back to the house in Hogsmeade, followed by a very distraught husband and his laughing wife. She delivered Hermione of a fine magical baby boy at 7:11 am, forty-five minutes later at home. A very auspicious beginning.

"I want to name him Severus," Hermione smiled up at him. "Severus Tobias Snape."

"Absolutely not."

"But, don't you want a namesake? Someone to carry on your…"

"No, I am having a hard enough time living it down myself I will not saddle a child with it."

"Then Tobias," she nodded firmly and looked down at the baby she held to her breast.

"I made a promise." Severus swallowed hard.

"About what?"

"Names."

"You promised someone you would name your son after him?"

"You could say that," he looked down at the baby sheepishly then back up to Hermione's laughing eyes. "Kingsley."

"Tobias Kingsley Snape," she smiled. "I can live with that."

"I quite agree," he ran his hands though his hair. "However that is not quite right."

"Kingsley Tobias?"

"No."

"Explain it to me before you tag this kid with Renault," she frowned at him and struggled to sit up straighter.

"I made an apology."

"You? Apologized?"

"It really is your fault."

"Mine?"

"If we hadn't had Kingsley marry us I would have had no reason to do what I did."

"He was mad over the name comment?"

"No, it was Beth. She was upset over the…. the …"

"Over you making him promise to take care of her in bed? Yeah, I can see how that could happen."

"You, of course, are free to break that promise," he scowled at her.

"No, Severus. Any time you apologize, I must take it seriously. Meet your son. Tobias Renault Snape." She looked up at him and beamed.

"Mum?" Elaine peeked in the door. "Can we come in and see him?"

"Not all at once," Severus frowned.

"Oh Severus, let them in. He's their brother."

Severus stepped away from the bed, frowning, and then nodded to Elaine.

She came in and looked back over her shoulder, giving the signal to the others. Timothy and Galen came first, Timothy keeping Galen from sitting on the bed and leaning over to kiss Hermione on the cheek. Next Angie and Thomas came in shyly, glancing up at Severus before taking up a position on the far side of the bed from him. Hope and Angel ran in and climbed on the foot of the bed clamouring to be the first to hold the new , as Severus stepped into the hallway and glared at Marcus.

"Don't make her ask for you boy. You will learn with your new mother to do things before she asks."

"Yes sir," he swallowed and crept around Severus to sneak into the bedroom, looking back over his shoulder and worrying his lip.

"You want to ask something, ask it boy." Severus folded his arms over his chest and looked down his nose at the small Muggle.

"The big black man at the Ministry said…"

"His name is Kingsley Shacklebolt. You may call him Minister Shacklebolt. It is his title and you will use it."

"Yes sir. Well Minister Shacklebolt said that I might not be able to stay here. He said that some people don't like squids."

"Squibs, not squids."

"Yeah, like I said, he said people here don't like squids and that I …"

"Squids have no place here. I agree with him. However, you are not a squid, nor a squib. You are a Muggle. And as a member of this household you have the right to be here."

"Is Galen a Muggle?"

"No, he is the family squib. His mother and I agree that everyone should have at least one."

"He says you don't want him here. He says…"

"Galen is wrong." Severus felt his stomach fall. He looked at the face in front of him and thought of all the times Galen had looked up at him the same way. "Now go and join the others before your new mother asks for you."

"Yes sir." He turned to leave.

"Marcus," Severus called him back. "When you are ready you may call me whatever you chose as long as it is proper. For now, if you are uncomfortable with it, you may call me Mr. Snape. Tell the others. Now go."

"Yes Mr. Snape, thanks." Marcus looked up at him sadly. "I still remember my Dad you know. I still… can we go and visit him and Mum and maybe take flowers? She liked flowers."

"I am sure Hermi… Mrs. Snape will work that out for you. Just do not ask today. Next week is soon enough."

He watched the boy run into the bedroom and followed to stand in the doorway and watch the scene in front of him. He watched Galen step back from the bed and stand alone at the back wall, then brighten when Marcus joined him. He saw Hope and Angel giggle and stroke Tobias's hair and Angie and Thomas hesitantly join in. He looked up to see Timothy watching him with a frown.

The boy walked over to him, standing as tall as Severus did. "Dad? Is something wrong?"

"She needs to rest." Severus nodded toward the bed, pulling his eyes away from Galen. "And if memory serves you need to get to work as well."

"She told you? Do you believe it? Children's Services! I swore that when I left that place I would never go back. Now I go back every day."

"It is a good place to start. I am… proud of you."

Timothy smiled as a blush started up his neck. He could see how hard it was for this man to make such an admission.

"Thanks Dad," he said softly. "You know if you hadn't …"

"It is not my fault," Severus felt his lip twitch. "If I remember correctly it was the cat's fault for setting off the ward. I trust your spell work has much improved."

"You know what I mean, and if it were not for you, Hope and Angel would not have had much of a chance either. Now look at them." He turned back toward the room with Severus. "They are in school, they are …Dad? I really want to say thank you, and if you want me to stay at the shop and work with you, I will. "

"I have any number of son's that may or may not want that position, but I do not want one that has to think about it. You should always work at what you what." Severus looked back toward his family that gathered around the bed. "Sometime things have a strange way of working out."

"I best be off then," Timothy said as he looked on with his father.

Severus nodded as Timothy hurried down the stairs to head to work. Glancing at the clock he called Elaine, the twins, Thomas and Angie telling them to ready for their trip back to Hogwarts. Amid the complaints and begging to stay home, he saw Hermione close her eyes and lean her head back. She looked exhausted.

"Marcus, you and Galen get dressed and meet me downstairs." He turned back to the bed and carefully lifted his new son from his wife's arms and laid him in the cot next to the bed. Telling Millie to keep a close eye on them both, he took the two boys to the shop with him.

Soon the other shopkeepers got used to the sight of the once dour potions professor walking with two over active boys every Saturday morning. The three Snape men would stop at the Leaky Cauldron for a late breakfast and then proceed to their shop where Severus taught the boys the proper names and storage methods for his ingredients. In less than a year, they both could wield the chopping blades almost as well as their father, and although it was difficult for them to brew with no magic, they soon discovered simple potions they were able to do.

Kingsley was delighted at his newfound namesake, often stopping by to see Hermione in the afternoon and bringing her news of the advancements she and Percy had helped create. No longer would the wizard world condone a wizard's right to punish their wives, nor was a witch a piece of property as so many had been at the beginning of the marriage law. Now, any witch brought into St. Mungo's, or seen by any of the Healers, would be questioned, and if the need became apparent a truth serum given, to her and her husband.

Kingsley had expanded the new, kinder laws to children. Never again would child abuse be ignored, or forcing a child into the illegal bidding of the parents be tolerated. Hermione felt tears in her eyes as she thought of and all the others that it was too late for. Many of her schoolmates had been killed following a beast their family had made them swear allegiance to. She knew that Severus would not have made the decision he had as a seventeen-year-old boy if he had only had a chance in a loving home, a chance to learn his self-worth and how to make good choices.

As soon as Tobias was able to drink from a cup, she returned to work and began to raise money for a new school to be housed on the same grounds as Hogwarts for squibs. She was surprised when she saw that Filch, the old caretaker, was still living in his dark cramped rooms and doing what he could to keep the old castle going. He would slide parchment with the names of many squibs still hidden by their families under her office door, knowing that she would set the Ministry after them. She smiled to herself thinking that he had finally found his heart, then shook her head and decided it gave him students that could not hex him back.

She had one more thing she felt she had to do. She spoke to Harry and to her husband before going to Kingsley with her concerns. Knowing that there were no studies or statistics on the matter of abused magical children in the Muggle world, she was not sure how to approach the problem. Kingsley scowled at her as she presented her proposal.

"We have no say in their world. It is our agreement with their Ministry. Hermione, you must understand how important it is to remain separate from them."

"You know yourself how Severus was treated before he came here, and every summer until he was of age. You know Harry Potter's story, and as horrible as it sounds it is not an isolated case. You know that. How many are there? How many are already broken before we get them?"

"Who is going to check on the children and how do you think it should be done? Knock on the door and ask if you can speak to their daughter the witch? Hermione, these families are not contacted until the letter is ready to be sent out. They have no idea."

"Exactly. They think something is wrong with them. I was dragged from doctor to doctor until Mum decided I was channeling a ghost or some sort of spirit. What if she had just locked me up somewhere? No, we have to do something. And look what happened to Harry. You're just lucky he didn't turn out as most kids do in that situation and head right to Voldemort. We cannot let it go."

"Talk to Percy and see if his budget can hide your expense for three months. Three months only… and," he held up his hand to stop her from talking, "if you can demonstrate a real need we will discuss it further."

"How many equate to a real need? How many …"

"Mrs. Snape, it is all I can do. There is no point in arguing. The funds are just not there."

"Fine," she seethed as she stood up.

"One final thing." He reached in his desk drawer and pulled out a formal looking file, stamped with the seal of his office. "I thought you would like to see the law that I will announce to the Press this afternoon. Draco's Law becomes final today."

"Draco's" she whispered and took the offered folder as she sat back heavily in her chair. "You named it after him?"

"Yes, I think it fitting. Hermione, if this law was in effect at the time, we could have yanked him out of that house before he became any deeper involved. Lucius never would have had a chance to present him to the Dark Lord."

"And Crabbe, Goyle, all of them." She looked up with tears in her eyes.

"I remember Albus, and how sad it made him to see what was happening and having his hands tied every time he tried to help. It will not happen again, that I can promise," Kingsley said softly. "Now go, find those children you are so sure are out there."

A month later, Severus slammed into Kingsley's office terrorizing his new receptionist.

"Where is Beth?" he sneered.

"I married her," Kingsley leaned back in his chair grinning. "How is our son doing? Tobias Renault has a certain ring to it."

"So does Lucy and Bridgette Shacklebolt."

"Who are Lucy and Bridge…. oh no you don't, if she found them they are yours," Kingsley chuckled.

"They are not dogs that followed her home. If they were I would give them to Andromeda."

"She didn't!" Kingsley began to sound worried.

"Oh yes she did." He glowered. "I'm too old for this."

"You should have thought of that before taking such a young bride."

"She tricked me. Did you know that? Ask her next time you stop in to gloat over your godson. She tricked us all, she admitted it, she is proud of it, bloody hell man she planned it."

"I always wondered about that," he mused. "Just the fact that she happened to stop in and overhear you and Minerva, it never seemed…right somehow."

"You are about to get a compliant cross your desk. The Auror may suspect what happened, but remember, there is no proof. I expect you to lose it."

"A complaint? Tell me old friend, what have you done this time?"

"It seems my wife is a little over zealous when she perceives a child is being mistreated." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "She did not wait for Percy to clear it with their Ministry, nor did she … bloody hell Kingsley, she kidnapped them."

"She what?!" He came to his feet and leaned over the desk glaring.

"I have cast a memory spell on the parents and planted the idea that the children were sent to their grandparents. However I am sure it is only a matter of time before a neighbour realizes two screaming children are no longer in residence."

"Good Gods man, she has to stop this."

"You tell her. If I forbid it we will have six more by dinner time just to prove I can't give her orders."

Kingsley headed for the door and angrily yanked it open. "I take it she is at home?"

"She and Millie are tending to them." Severus laid a hand on his arm to stop him. "I did not say she was not right to remove them, only that she should not have done it as she did. She is at St Mungo's."

Kingsley nodded and headed to St. Mungo's, preparing to do battle with her until he walked in the room and saw her rocking one of the children while the healer examined the second.

"Kingsley," she whispered above the sleeping child's head. "Look at these poor babies. This one is three, but look at how small she is and her sister is eight. Those son of a bitches are both so drugged out I am not even sure they know they are gone yet. I had to bring them home."

"Healer Griffin," he nodded to the young wizard leaning over the ebony skinned girl. "What is your assessment?"

"They have both been underfed for years, since birth I would guess. They do not appear mentally affected, but… they are free from sickness if that is what you need to know, but there is more to it then that. They will need a strict diet and constant monitoring, something that Mrs. Snape here has agreed to do."

"Hermione, you understand that your husband has to agree to this, do you not? Have you even spoken to him?"

"He was here. He knows what I plan … what did he say to you?"

"I said that he needs to keep you out of Azkaban and that _he_ needs two girls," Severus glared at Kingsley as he strode into the room.

"Not these two he doesn't." She clutched the child tighter. "I found them, they should be …"

"Hermione, they match him. We have nine. Nine Hermione. I am a Snape not a Weasley."

"Well, right now I don't care who you are," the healer lifted up Bridgette and gave her to Severus. "This one needs a bath, at least four meals a day… I will have a mediwitch give you instructions and they both need to come back in a week."

Severus scowled at the girl he held up in front of him, her legs dangling in the air. Setting her on her feet he was surprised to see her begin to cry and reach for his hand.

"It's the Goth look I think she is comfortable with." Hermione bit her lip. "At least she isn't scared of you."

Severus frowned at the girl. "Do you know how to count girl?"

She nodded her head.

"She already has nine children. Nine. Not one of them is on my side."

"Your side on what Mister?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"Anything. Can I depend on you?"

She looked over at Hermione and Lucy, turned back to face him and crossed her arms over her chest. "If you make her stop calling me honey and sweetie I will."

He raised his eyebrow, felt his lip twitch, and resigned himself to having eleven.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Sequel to Finding Home**

**or**

**Home Again, Home Again, Jiggety-Jig**

**Epilogue**

* * *

**Several years later.**

"So Dad," Hermione leaned over the back of the chair and wrapped her arms around him. "Time for bed?"

"I just can't get over this… this thing," he shook the parchment in his hand. "I don't approve of this. Not at all. They have barely had time to get used to each other. Hell and damnation woman, it took us years."

"It's not our place to say, now come to bed."

"Not my place? Who else would you suggest?" He strode to the door and grabbed his robes.

"Oh no you don't," she rushed over to pull the robes away from him. "You can't just waltz over there and tell them what to do. Severus, there are things they haven't told you."

"They told you?"

"They are getting divorced Severus. It is none of our concern. We can only be here to support her if she needs us."

"Support _her_? I will do no such thing. If she …"

"Severus Tobias Snape," She scowled.

"Mum?" Tobias called down the stairs, "You call me Mum?"

"No, Tobias, go back to bed," she glared at Severus.

"Sorry," he came thumping down the stairs. "Can't sleep anyway. Gee Dad, when she uses your middle name you're cooked."

"I am not cooked," he shot a glance at Hermione not sure if being cooked was a good thing or not.

"You going over to Angie's?" a blonde haired girl came from the kitchen and flopped down on the sofa.

"I am not," again he looked to Hermione and was relieved to see her shake her head that there was no need. "Lucy, take your brother and get to bed. Term starts tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure," she rolled her eyes and headed to the stairs with Tobias. "Just don't go putting your nose in Marcus' business. You know how he gets."

"Why does every one warn me about dealing with my own children?" he muttered. "And why would I be going out at this time of night to see Marcus?"

"Oh, I don't know. Perhaps because on occasion you like to make things worse."

"It is worse. Hermione, I do not approve of this. This is not a broken broom or an exploded cauldron. What did she mean about Marcus? Has he mucked up as well?"

"No, he is fine. Bridgette is spending the night with them again. She wanted to go over…"

"She leaves for Hogwarts tomorrow. She does not need to be over there, up to all hours."

"Yes Severus, you can tell her in the morning. Now, don't be disappointed if things don't go your way tonight," she said softly as she helped him on with his robes. "Do try Severus. Just remember that something is going on they don't want you to know about and for once you need to hold your tongue."

Severus walked the short way to Galen's house where he paused to look up at the house before climbing the stairs and knocking. The door opened and Julia stepped back to allow him in.

"Mr. Snape, I wasn't expecting you. Please, have a seat. I will tell Galen you are here."

"No, I think we need to talk first." He tossed his robes over a chair and headed for the liquor cabinet. Pouring himself a drink, he glanced back to see Julia standing nervously by the door, as if ready to run.

"So, I hear you are divorcing my son."

"We are divorcing each other."

"I see." He tossed his drink back and scowled at her. "Would you care to explain why?"

"No, Dad." Galen stood in the doorway with his arms folded looking at Julia. "She would not care to share, she barely shares with me. We married too fast, I didn't know her nearly as well as I thought. We are correcting that mistake."

"I see, so you are what is called the injured party in all of this," he spoke to Galen but did not take his eyes off Julia.

"Just say that we have grown apart and leave it at that."

"No, I don't think I will," he scowled. "What should she be sharing?"

"Nothing she has not shared with others," he sneered and pushed back his father on his way to the liquor cabinet.

"You have been married for two months, do you think you could wait until the ink is dry on the marriage license before you jump into this." He had seen Julia wince at Galen's words, and now watched her carefully.

"It's too late Dad." He knocked back his drink and poured another.

Severus raised his wand and sent the drink sailing into the floo.

"That's the first lesson I learned son, don't deal with your witch smelling of whiskey." He saw Julia's nostrils flare as she tried to force more air into her lungs without calling attention to herself. "What about it Julia? Does he often come home smelling like a distillery?"

"No," she whispered and lowered her head, turning her eyes to his. "He is a good husband. He…. not really, not until this week, no."

"Then what is it girl?" He frowned at her when he saw her hand hover over her stomach and then fall to her side. "Does he not want your child?"

She snapped her head up to his and again tried to calm her breathing. Looking over his shoulder to Galen who still stood at the liquor cabinet, she wiped her eyes with the heels of her hands.

"Stay out of it old man," Galen sneered.

"No, as I said I don't think I will." Severus looked at Julia from under his brows. "If that is my grandson you carry you are answerable to me. Do you understand?"

"I said stay out of it!" Galen raged.

"You are throwing her away. It is no longer your business," he sneered still watching Julia. "So Mrs. Snape, are you answerable to me?"

She shook her head and dropped her eyes to the floor.

"I … I didn't know. When we were married we only knew each other for a little over two months, but we thought we … you said it was too soon... that we shouldn't get married …you were right. I know…but I didn't know about this," she sobbed. "I thought it was just … the wedding and all… I really… you have to believe me."

"Why are you not with its father?" he spat.

"I … I met Galen…" She looked up at Galen's back. "I didn't see him after I met Galen. I promise, not once. He… he doesn't know."

"Do you plan on telling him?" Severus said a little kinder.

"No, I…just no." She turned her back on him, unable to take his stare. "Please, just leave it alone… I know what I've done to your son."

"Galen." He spun around to his son. "I take it that the two of you did not wait for the wedding night to experience each others charms."

Galen glared at him.

"You were aware that she was not a virginal bride."

"I didn't know she carried a child," he spat. "I didn't know she was a whore."

"Did you pay her boy?"

"Don't go there," he sneered at his father.

"Mrs. Snape, did you receive pay…"

"Oh, my gods," she brought up her hands to cover her face, and sat down heavily on the floor.

"I'll take that as a no," Severus muttered.

"Let me understand then." He stepped close to his son and glowered at him. "What you are complaining about is not her prior sleeping habits but the fact that the child may not carry your charming personality. I would expect better from my son."

Galen snapped his head up and looked at his father. "You wouldn't understand."

"Fuck understanding. It is overrated. I finished with understanding when I committed to your mother."

"You married knowing who and what…"

"I didn't say I committed to her at our marriage you idiot, and I am still trying to figure out who and what she is."

He strode to Julia and squatted down next to her, leaned over and whispered in her ear. She reddened and shook her head furiously, grabbed his wand hand and cried harder.

He smirked as he stood. Walking over to his son, he pointed the wand at his forehead and muttered _Obliviate!_ He then leaned over and whispered the memory that would replace his old one.

Galen saw his wife scramble up from the floor and run after his father who was about to leave, as the memory of the visit quickly fled his mind.

"Prof…Mr…." she tried to talk between sobs.

"You will always remember this night." He lifted her chin making her meet his eyes. "That will be your burden. But this one, the one you carry will be a Snape. Leave my son if you must, but not for this, never for this."

Severus walked home wondering at what a fool his son could be. He thought to blame this on Elaine. Surely it must have been from the drop on his head. Hearing loud music and the children yelling in the house, he sighed as he approached the door.

"Severus?" Hermione sat on the steps waiting for him. "How are you doing?"

"You knew." He scowled at her.

"He told me. Severus, he was in tears. I didn't know what to say."

"Don't worry about it." He tried to step passed her and go into the house.

"What do you mean?"

"Just don't ever mention it to him and don't worry," he smirked.

"You arse, you didn't. Severus, you can't keep doing things like this."

"Hermione, none of the children match now. What will one more blonde or red haired, freckled, black, short or tall hellion matter?"

"We have three that match at least," she laughed. "Elaine, Galen and Tobias. Them and Hope and Angel, they are twins after all. And the two Shacklebolt thought I would give to him."

"One fool of a squib that would throw his wife away because of someone she was with before he even met her, one that could put Nymphadora, for that matter all the Black sisters to shame, and the one inside terrorizing his sisters? You call them a match?"

"Well, the twins then, and the last two," she giggled.

"Right, two that every one suspects are a little closer to your heart than mine, thanks to Kingsley's constant jokes."

She reached up, took his hand and laid it on her stomach. "You promised me a dozen. This one ought to do it. Maybe it will match at least one."

He raised his eyebrow and smirked at her before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close with a loud sigh.

"Thank gods this will be the last one. Remind me never to make you another promise. This one is killing me."

"You love each one and you know it, but yes, I think this one should do it."

"I must admit that we have had enough practice, at least in raising them, perhaps this one will turn out better."

He pulled her away far enough to look into her face and scowled. "You do understand this one may have to pay his own way. We are broke. Again."

"Think of all the money we will save once we get Galen and Marcus' college paid off."

"I have never complained about that, nor will I ever think education an unwanted expense. It is the number of broomsticks, birthdays, and holiday gifts that we need to cut back on. My gods, if any one of them marries a Weasley I am leaving."

"Severus, you will have twelve children, that will make twenty four once they all marry, and if they each have…"

"Stop," he felt his lip twitch. "Elaine was right. When you brought Galen back she told you to put him back. Do you think it is too late for the rest of them?"

He then leaned down and captured her mouth to quiet her, the only technique he knew to work.

"Shite," Lucy pulled the curtains closed and pulled away from the window. "I was right. They are acting like teenagers again. It's disgusting."

"Again?" Tobias ran and pulled the curtain back to see his parents snogging for himself. "That's not fair. I got to pick the next one. It was my turn."

"No, Bridgette and I agreed we didn't want another baby. They're too much trouble. We wanted the older ones that no one else will take. Anyway, Dad says we'll each owe an eleventh of the mortgage when he dies, so this one will have to pay his share too."

.

.

.

The last boy they named Draco, Draco Percival Snape. The night he was born Severus visited the grave of his godson and for the first time in doing so felt at peace. He spoke softly, as if the silver-blond boy was still in front of him, telling him of the birth and in leaving, no longer felt the guilt he had carried each time he had come before.

Five years later, he and Hermione lead the prayers for Minerva as she took the place to the left of Draco, and on a hot summer night shortly after, they laid Filch in a small plot behind the school of the squibs. It was fitting, Hermione had said. It was fitting that all the children he helped find should know who he was.

The day that Draco finished Hogwarts, Severus took Hermione into the floo and turned to frown at her.

"You have never liked this house. It is time we moved." Then tossing down a handful of floo powder he called out, "Hermione's house."

She felt the tug and saw the flash of green light before stepping out into their old Hogsmeade house that he had bought when they first started living together.

"Severus? You bought the old house back," she grinned as she looked around. "How will we ever fit?"

"Once Draco leaves for his training we don't need a large place and this is where you always thought of as home."

"Oh Severus, sometimes you surprise me, but it was never this house that was home."

Severus looked around at the barren room and faded paint, wondering how he could have misunderstood her so utterly and completely.

"You fool," she reached up and pulled him down until she could reach to kiss his cheek. "You are my home."

**End**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the many comments and reviews. I have had fun with this, making Severus a married man and father, and trying to keep his snark.

In addition, a special thank you to HebeGB (Midwife) for the great beta job and help on the semi-technical parts concerning the child birth and emergency procedures in the UK.


End file.
